A Smile so Fake - Ouran Fanfic (Hikaru Love Story)
by Markykun
Summary: Just adopted into the Suoh family, Tokiya tries his best to abide to his new grandmother's wishes and demands... Wait? Did I say 'his? Sorry, I meant 'her'. (Gonna be a love square... maybe..)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone! It's Marky-kun (Jrpgaddicted was my original name) I was tempted to post this up. Hope you guys enjoy this! This will be in Tokiya's point of view the whole time! Well, most of the time... :D Enjoy the story! BUT REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL!)**

* * *

I wonder what would happened if my fate somehow changed. Well, I got my answer and I didn't like it one bit. I told myself that whatever life gave me, whatever I messed up on.. I would try my best to make it.

I know there are things that you cannot change in this world. Things that you can't do anything about… There are doors that shouldn't be opened, doors that are always closed… I think I opened a door that wasn't meant to be opened.

"You are now going to be named Suoh Tokiya, you will not be Tsubaki anymore. You will be a boy and not a girl. Do you understand me?" The president of the Suoh company looked at me with a stern face, "You will call me Grandmother from now on because you are now going to be my grandson."

I looked at her, "I understand…" I tried to choke out her name, "Grandmother."

"If you do not abide to my rules, you know of the consequences, right?." She didn't even look at me as I gave her a 'yes ma'am.'

"Good. Tokiya, you will attend Ouran Academy next year. There you will meet Tamaki, my illegitimate grandson." She was sitting in her office chair, "From there you must befriend him and his friends. I will give you a few options. See if he is worthy enough to become heir to the Suoh's, if not… I want you to decide for yourself to become the heir."

The look in her eyes told me how serious she was… Me? A commoner? Heir to the Suoh's?

"You will be living in my 3rd mansion and there, you will be trained in business and everything about the Suoh's." Grandmother stayed expressionless, "Do not disappoint me, Tokiya."

I bowed down respectfully, "Of course… Grandmother." I wasn't use to calling her Grandmother, mostly because I was just adopted. I'm not use to this fancy house, or the fancy clothing. Everything changed too quickly for me to adjust to.

I was escorted out of her office and into the limo. There was a butler already in there with me, "Tokiya-sama, the Master has requested for you to go to the hair salon for your haircut. From there, we will have your suits and other clothing tailored and whatever else you need to be made." He then looked down at his cellphone, "And you also have an appointment for top surgery (basically a breast reduction or getting rid of breast). Master has been it thorough that you will look like a boy through and through."

I have to cut off my long black hair? It took me forever to grow it out... Would I even pass as a guy? Well, I am 5'9... I looked into my phone and saw my light brown eyes starting to blur...

I have to spend the rest of my life being with rich people? But most importantly… As a man? Why couldn't I just continue with my normal life… Wait, it's my fault my life is like this now. Don't cry... You are strong...

"Thank you for telling me. Can you please see if I can contact my mother?" I looked at him as he shook his head.

"I was informed by the Master that all contact with them is not allowed. You are now apart of the Suohs. You do not have anymore family members outside of the Suohs."

I couldn't help but sigh exhausted. He's right… My mother wouldn't talk to me anyways. Not my father because I don't even know where he is, nor any of my use to be relatives.

I am now a Suoh. I am not a girl anymore.. but I'm a boy...

"Tokiya-sama, starting next year you will be attending Ouran Academy. During this year, you will be home schooled and trained in manners and etiquette. And you will also be learning business about the Suohs. You will start Ouran as a first year student and you will be in a grade lower than Tamaki-sama." He smiled professionally at me, "You may also call me Daiki."

He was pretty young, maybe in his mid 20's. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. There weren't anything too eye popping about his features but he was very fine looking.

I gave a nod, "Thank you, Daiki… I will be in your care."

Don't look out the window and you will be fine.

"Is there something wrong, Tokiya-sama?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking."

You will be okay, just keep looking at your hands and pretend there aren't any cars outside…. I have a phobia of moving vehicles. I can not walk across the street without getting a panic attack. I freeze up in my spot and won't move…

Just… Don't look out the window and everything will be okay.

* * *

"This is your new father." Daiki looked at me as he introduced the middle aged man, "He is the chairman of Ouran Academy and if you need anything at all, just come and ask him."

My new father smiled at me, "It is nice to finally meet you, Tokiya! I'm sure you will love it here with us Suohs. I apologize you can not live with my son and I, but rest assured, we will welcome you into our family with open arms!"

He seemed nice… For now.

It's great and all that I can meet him, but there is something bothering me…

Why can't I meet Tamaki yet?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! More! :D I have a lot of faith in this story XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also, I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

 **Here is a quote:**

 **"There's always a door waiting to be open, waiting to be closed, and waiting to be discovered. But that day, I opened a door that would change my life forever." - Tokiya**

* * *

 ***One year later***

This is… a school? This place is freaking huge! It looks more like a pink castle more than anything. School? Yeah right…. I know I'm a month late because I had a business trip from abroad but it would've been nice if I got a tour of the school…

I was standing in front of the school trying to get the courage to go inside. I can see everyone staring at me like I was a weirdo… I took a deep breath and walked into the courtyard trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I can hear all the whispers, feel all the stares, and see people crowding around. My new short, shaggy-ish, but tamed hair style seemed to really bring out my features as people gaped at me when I walked by.

It's okay, you are going to be okay. Nothing to worry about, you are a new student and people are just curious as to who you are.

Yes, you are Suoh Tokiya and that's who you will be for the rest of your life. Now all I have to do is find Tamaki after school in this so called Host Club. He is the president and so called "King" with a guy name Ootori Kyoya who is the shadow king/vice president.

Both are second years… A year older than I am. With Tamaki's character type… I'm going to have a hard time dealing with him, aren't I?

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you knew where class 1-A is?" I walked up to a random girl who happened to be alone. I didn't want to go to someone who was in a group of friends… Not that easy to get out of a stupid situation.

She blushed and nodded, "I am in that class… I was on my way there… Would you like me to take you there?" The girl was very shy and tried her best to speak.

I smiled back at her, "It would be an honor to walk with you, Miss." I gave her a professional smile which made her turn beet red. She smiled back as best she could and started to walk.

After telling me about places that we passed by, we finally made it to the classroom. She told me that she would tell the teacher why she was late so I had to wait out here. Seconds later, the door opened to a middle aged man with brown hair.

He smiled at me, "You must be the new student. Come in, come in. It is time for your introduction." I gave a nod and walked inside to see a classroom full of the richest of people. I can see the heirs and heiresses of many companies all in one room. It was amazing…

And then I noticed the scholarship student… Haruhi. She was actually a female according to the files that Daiki gave me…But, I didn't have to look at her file to know she was a girl. I knew her… She was a very good friend of mine when I was in middle school… Before everything happened. I can't tell her though…. I can't tell her who I am.

I'm supposed to be close with all of Tamaki friends… and she is very important in the group.

I looked up and smiled at everyone, "Hello, my name is Suoh Tokiya, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Just do it as rehearsed, its okay if they are shocked. Tamaki is supposed to be an only child anyways.

The twins in the back looked shocked, "Ehhh?!"

Amusing reactions from Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Their mother is a fashion designer who owns a huge clothing company while their father owns a computer/software company.

Haruhi looked at me shocked as I smiled at her. I was just happy to see her again, "Well, do I have questions from anyone?"

A bunch of the girls shot their hands up as the teacher picked a student with long brown hair and blue eyes, "Wasn't Tamaki-sama an only child?!"

"He was, but I am his adopted brother. But don't tell him ladies, it's a surprise." I gave a 'shhh' face and a wink making the entire girl population blush. This was not as hard as I thought it would be… And couldn't they tell I was adopted? He's like... I don't know. Blonde?

After all the questions, I was finally allowed to sit down... This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"This is it? The third music room huh?" I was looking at the doors to the place that is probably going to change my fate in many ways. There are many doors that can open in your life, sometimes there are doors that will always be closed and doors that will always be open.

I think the best kinds of doors are the doors that you must open yourself and this is one of those doors.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to find flower petals flying my way and a bright light shining. I covered my eyes as best as I could and heard a chorus of, 'Welcome…'.

"Huh? The new student?" I heard Hikaru say.

Kaoru continued after him, "What is he doing here?"

"Ah, so he was supposed to come today… I thought he was going to come here tomorrow. That's odd." Kyoya-senpai, I can tell because he's the one with the glasses, looked at his black notebook a bit confused. Funny how the all knowing Kyoya-senpai has the file with 'male' on it.

I stopped in front of them as they were posing and I looked at Tamaki. Blonde hair and purple eyes… Eyes of his father and hair of his mother. I gave a smile, "So you must be Suoh Tamaki."

He looked at me confused, "Come again? Who are you?"

All the files that were given to me was great help… Now I don't have to ask for their names.

I gave a slight chuckle, "That's right, I need to introduce myself." I looked around and then looked back at him, "My name is Suoh Tokiya, I am your adopted younger brother… It is nice to finally meet you."

Tamaki and Honey-senpai looked at me shocked and shouted, "EHHH?!" Mori-senpai just gave a 'huh?' look.

"Y-yo-you?!" Tamaki was stuttering and trying to make words come out, "I never seen you in my life! When was this?"

I walked in and gave a bow as a greeting, "I was adopted last year. Your father wanted it to be a surprise for when the two of us finally meet. It's finally nice to meet you, big brother."

I guess that sparked something in him because he suddenly grabbed me and started to spin me around, "Ohhh you are soo cuteeee! Very very very cuteee! Big brother will welcome you into the family with open arms!" That was much easier than I thought it would be…

"Big brother is going to make you the best host in the world. You are going to be so popular just like me!"

Haruhi looked like she was sweatdropping as I was being spun around. I know his personality is a little... Weird… but this is just… I guess he is just such a… Tamaki… I honestly didn't know how to explain it.

He finally let me go as I felt like my world was spinning all around me. I collapsed onto the ground and looked at everyone, "Please take care of me…. from now on.."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm on a roll with updating! I'm updating once a day for about... until chapter 8 XD cuz I have a lot of chapters down and stuff! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! REMEMBER: I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

 **Tokiya: Do you have to do that for every chapter, Marky-kun?**

 **Me: I think so... I don't know... Maybe...**

 **Tokiya: *Sweatdrops* Okay then, well I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It's been a few days since I have been at Ouran Academy and it seems I got use to it. The host club seemed use to me too and Haruhi said she was glad to finally have a sane individual in the group. That flattered me a bit, to be honest. I have this urge to tell her who I am… But I can't I know I can't.

"So you are telling me that I am going to be the… All Around Type of the host club? Does that even make sense?" I looked at them confused trying to get my mind off of Haruhi. What was so 'all around' about me?

Hikaru smiled, "You see, you are very… Outgoing."

"Yet you can be shy and mysterious." Kaoru gave a nod.

They both said in sync, "And you are very talented, good looking, and smart. You are super nice yet can be an asshole." They lifted their arms into the air, "Hence you will be the 'All Around' Type!"

I couldn't help but sweatdrop, at least I'm not suspicious and they haven't caught onto who I really am…

"We don't have a theme today, so just get into places everyone." Kyoya gave a sigh as he shooed everyone to get into place.

I'm still trying to get use to my life here at Ouran. It was completely different from my life before… As a commoner, we went to regular schools, had fun with family, and enjoyed being with friends…

Wait.. Did I just say we?

Everyone was posing and I was standing next to Tamaki… He said he wanted his little brother close to him. As we heard the doors to the music room opened, we did our usual chorus of, 'welcome' and the girls came in giggling and smiling.

"Tokiya-kun, how was your life before being adopted by the Suohs?" One of my regulars asked me curiously.

I thought about it and then smiled fakely, but they didn't notice, "I guess my life was like every other commoner. My life was pretty stress free, going to school, hanging with friends, and having crushes." I couldn't help but give a small laugh, "Actually, now that I think about it, I had a lot of crushes." I joked. I never once was in love with anyone. They don't need to know that though.

The girls couldn't help but blush. Another girl asked me, "Do you miss that way of life?"

"Well… Kind of, I miss hanging out with all my friends that I knew, but I'm also glad that I was adopted because if I wasn't… I wouldn't have been able to meet you ladies." I gave them a derpy smile.

They all swooned over me and telling me how hot I was. This wasn't hard and if by doing and being in the host club is my ticket to becoming closer to them then by all means I will be a good host.

As we were talking and I couldn't help but overhear the twins talking, "Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" They were wearing these hats that made the parting of their hair look the same.

The girls at their table giggled and blushed happily.

They were talking in sync, "Now then, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Oh, this is hard." One of their regular's stated. Another one nodded, "They look too much alike"

They posed proudly, "There's never been a girl who could really tell us apart before."

Haruhi walked by, "What a ridiculous game."

"Huh? Something you don't like about it?" They looked at her.

"Oh, I like playing games." I popped up out of nowhere behind the twins and smiled, "This seem interesting."

The twins looked at me a little startled but then smirked, "See Haruhi, Tokiya thinks this game is interesting."

"I just don't understand why you two are making this a game?" Haruhi shrugged and then looked at me, "What's so interesting about this game Tokiya?" The twins started to bug her about going to her house as I was trying to word my answer correctly.

I looked at her and then put my thinking face on, "Well, games in general are fun. This kind of reminded me of a game I use to play in middle school, I guess? But guessing which twin is which is not so hard either."

"Really now? Do you want to give it a shot Tokiya?" The twins circled around me as I gave a shrug.

"Why not. I can already tell the two of you apart." I announced confidently getting a smirk from them. They started to switch themselves around and around and stopped in front of me.

They were talking in sync, "Okay, which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?"

I looked at them closely and smiled, "To my left is Kaoru and to my right is Hikaru."

"No, you got it wrong!"

Haruhi looked at them for a moment but then smiled, "No, he's right." I looked at Haruhi and gave her a high five, "Told you guys so."

"You guys may look similar, but you are also very different." She gave a nod as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"She's right, you guys aren't clones." I gave a slight chuckle.

For some odd reason, I feel like I opened a door I wasn't supposed to open, but at the same time a door that… Wanted to be opened?

Twins looked at us shocked as their regulars were asking us how we were able to tell them apart.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it…" I looked at them with a smile. Honestly, I do… but it's much more complicated than just personality wise.

Haruhi thought about it, "Uh, well, let's see… If I had to say…" She lifted a finger up, "Hikaru's speech and actions are 10 percent more mischievous than Kaoru's." I'm sure she had no offence intended…

Kaoru started to chuckle to himself, "I'm sorry, Hikaru!" He busted out into laughter.

"Well, I just don't mask anything, and always express myself honestly," Hikaru defended himself. "So _Kaoru_ is the one who is more spiteful."

Kaoru stopped laughing, "Don't go turning this on me. Hikaru, I'm the one who's always going along, playing _your_ selfish games, right?"

"I may be the one to suggest them, but you're the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don't like them, then just stop. What are you, stupid?"

"You're too stupid to see it for yourself, Hikaru. Like how, even as you were calling her a toy, you were so quick to make some sort of pass at her. Hikaru, you really are in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

Toy? Did I miss something?

Hikaru looked shocked and blushed, "HUH?!" Tamaki looked shocked too. Hikaru shook his head, "H-hey, you've got it all wrong! You really are an idiot, Kaoru!"

Tamaki jumped in, "Yeah! There are some things you can and can't say in this world!"

"For one thing, how is it that I would fall for that little tanuki?" Hikaru looked at his brother who was looking away from him.

And then a motor was heard and a girl's voice, "Fantastic. This is fantastic." A girl that I didn't know was standing on a platform talking, "A beautiful, yet poignant 5 sided relationship around Haruhi-kun. What's more is that there are twins and Tamaki with his adopted brother, bogged down by this development!" She looked so excited, "Renge could eat three bowls of rice over this!"

Huh? I was in this too? I noticed Haruhi sweatdropping as the twins who looked annoyed, "Butt out, Otaku." She started crying saying how mean the twins were as they walked away unaffected.

Tamaki and Haruhi questioned and thought she went back to France as I gave a 'OH' on who she was. It was the self proclaimed manager, Renge, who claimed to be Kyoya-senpai's Fiance for a bit.

I looked at Haruhi, "Why am I in this too?" She gave me a shrug as I gave a sigh.

"Enough already!" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru catching everyone's attention, "You're always getting into my bed! You're such a pest!"

"That's because you seem so lonely, Hikaru! I had no choice but to sleep next to you, you idiot!"

The girls were squealing hearing this as I looked at them very closely… Something… Felt odd.

"Who are you calling an idiot?! You're doing worse in a number of classes!" Hikaru looked like he was going to snap.

"Look who's talking! Hikaru, maybe you should study linguistics more!"

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"Who is it that tosses in their sleep and falls out of bed?!" Kaoru fought back.

And this is when shit went down….

Hikaru looked even more pisssed, "Sex pixie!"

"Sicko!" Kaoru shouted back.

They shouted in sync, "Your mama wears too much makeup! We're through!"

Haruhi deadpanned as I couldn't help but go along with her, "They have the same mother…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! More updates! And I am very happy for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows! Thank you so much! It's only on the 4th chapter too so that makes me very happy! Anyways, enjoy and REMEMBER: I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

 **Tokiya: I really don't think it's neccessary to say that every chapter. I think the readers understand you don't own Ouran...**

 **Me: Shut up, Tokiya, don't ruin my fun. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

The next day, I was talking with Haruhi in the classroom until I heard, "Good morning, Haruhi. Good morning Tokiya."

The both of us looked towards the door to see… Hikaru… With flaming flamingo pink hair… He walked up to us.

Haruhi looked confused, "Hikaru? What's up with your hair? Why is it pink?"

"Um… Nice hair.. it suits you." I tried my best not to laugh. He looks more like a flaming and beautiful homosexual in my opinion. They are the best type of people.

He smirked, "Thank, Tokiya. But it looks good on me. Isn't it cute? Starting today, the pink one is me. I couldn't bear being mistaken for Kaoru forever."

As he said this, Kaoru walked in. I was staring at Kaoru while Haruhi was staring at Hikaru… Kaoru hair was… just as beautiful as Hikaru's.

Kaoru stood next to his brother, "Good morning, Haruhi. Tokiya."

"Kaoru, you went with blue." Haruhi was even more confused as I was trying my best to get the flaming homosexual image out of my mind. They looked so flamboyant I couldn't help it.

Kaoru started to talk as Hikaru went to his seat, "Last night, I had the rare chance to gracefully sleep by myself, but I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed _pink…._ Of the most garnish shade, in this dream I was having." He chuckled and went to sit down in his seat that was next to Haruhi's. Hikaru's seat was next to her on the left and I was behind Haruhi so I saw everything happening…

Hikaru got pissed and kicked his chair out of the way before he sat down. Kaoru landed on his ass with a loud thud making Haruhi sweatdrop.

Kaoru looked at his brother pissed and grabbed the legs of his chair to hit him into the wall. Haruhi couldn't even look anymore as I was chuckling to myself. So childish, this reminds me of when I use to…

Oh my god… I know what these twins are doing…

Let's just say, all day long the twins were fighting and throwing things at each other… No one could even eat their lunch in peace.

Since they were fighting, classes came to a halt so the two of them could get there shit together. I decided it was time for me to be alone from all the racket… So I decided to walk around in the courtyard.

It was a beautiful day outside, no one in the rose maze, just me. I walked through the rose maze slowly looking at the flowers one by one to gaze at their beauty.

I walked into the gazebo that stood in the middle of the maze and sighed in content. This place was truly beautiful and it was great to be away from all the distractions called the twins.

"Fancy meeting you here."

I turned around and noticed Hikaru with his pink hair. Well, speak of the devil. I gave a smile, "I can say the same thing. Got fed up with throwing things at your brother?"

"Something like that. I usually come here to think when I want to be alone. Something like that." He sat down in the gazebo as I was still standing. It was a comfortable silence between the two of us until I decided to speak up.

I gave a chuckle as I looked at him, "Your plan is very interesting. At first I couldn't comprehend it, but after deducting your actions and speeches, you both are very good actors."

Hikaru looked at me shocked, "How…"

I cut him off, "I use to play that game. Don't tell anyone. I use to have a twin, just like you. We would play all sorts of games all the time." I gave him a sad smile, "There's no way you could fight with someone who is so close to you so seriously."

He gave a sigh, "I see, that would make sense if you could figure it out. Is that how you figured out which twin was which because of those twin powers?" He sounded a little sarcastic at the end making me laugh a bit.

"Twin powers. Who knows. But no, the reason I could tell you two apart is your eyes."

"Our eyes?"

I gave a nod, "Yes, your eyes. They are the doors to a person's soul. They show you all the hidden secrets of a person and tell the true feelings of them. Their eyes show you things that body language and words can not convey."

"It is true that you are a bit mischievous more so than your brother, but you are also very kind. You do not know how to show it well and let your feelings get the best of you. It is not a bad trait by all means." I gave him a smile, "You can be jealous at times and try to shut yourself away. Your brother does the same thing but he has more control over his feelings."

Hikaru looked at me in completely startled, "That… You barely know us and you already know so much?" He looked unsatisfied, "I barely know a thing about you."

I sat down next to him and looked at him, "Okay, so what do you want to know about me?"

He sat there and pondered on what to ask. He finally made up his mind and looked back at me, "You said you had a twin right? Where is your twin now?"

Damn it, Hikaru. You don't know how to beat around the bush, huh?

I gave a sigh, "Who knows where my twin is right now…" I wasn't lying… Technically not telling the full truth but not really lying. I tried to change the subject, "I haven't seen my twin in years. Just like how I haven't seen my father in years. Who knows where they are."

I can see he felt bad for asking, "Sorry… Um, how about your mom?"

Now this was something I'm okay with talking about, "My mom is in South Korea right now. I'm actually part Korean because of her. My dad was full japanese so I'm half and half." I'm sure this doesn't explain why I was adopted but he didn't question it.

"I use to have a family, but it fell apart as the years went by." I gave a sad chuckle, "It was all my fault."

"I'm sorry... "

I gave him a sad smile, "It's okay, I am very happy now." Now this was a lie. I wasn't very happy. I hated being a boy, I hated not being able to dress up with my twin. I hated this so much… But it's all that I have left.

Hikaru didn't know what to say so he tried his best to change the subject, "You know, can you not tell the rest of the host club that this was planned out?"

I gave him a face, which confused him, and smirked, "Maybe. If it gets too boring and out of hand, I think I may say something here and there."

"Gosh, you can be an asshole."

I laughed, "I know."

* * *

We were sitting around the host club room at the end of the day. The twins were in the middle of their fight while Kyoya-senpai was calculating something on his calculator. Honey-senpai was kicking his feet as he sat there playing with his bunny's ears. Mori-senpai sat next to him not saying much, Haruhi was looking around, and Tamaki looked exhausted with his head and arms on the table.

I was sitting next to Kyoya-senpai and reading a random book Haruhi gave me. Kyoya-senpai didn't look up from his calculating, "We're going to have to stop offering the brotherly love package. Our designee rate is definitely down." He looked up at Haruhi, "Oh, Haruhi, this isn't something that _you_ should feel responsible for. Even though your thoughtless comment was the cause of this fight." He gave her the most evil smile known to mankind.

She looked at him speechless and sweatdropping. His "smile" said it all, 'Don't worry about cleaning up the dining hall, either.' God, he was blaming her from a distance.

Honey-senpai looked at his bunny sadly, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan fighting with each other… It's never happened before, huh?" Mori-senpai gave a nod to agree with him.

Haruhi looked over at the two, "Is that right?"

"I've known them since pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never talked to them, but it seemed like they always played together." He was playing with his bunny's arms as Tamaki looked taken back.

"You're right. I've only known them since middle school, but they really stood aloof. It seemed like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now." He gave a slight exhausted smile, "Thinking about it that way, maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means that their world is starting to get a little larger, doesn't it?" He had his arms spread out and then crossed his arms, "Maybe it's best to leave them alone, under the circumstances."

I couldn't help but give a smile, 'Or they are just acting and trying to get Haruhi to let them come over... ' It's interesting though, my twin and I… we use to be just like them. Together was are best policy and everyone else (besides Haruhi) was idiots who didn't know a damn thing.

But I changed that way of thinking years ago.

Time went by and we were all still in the classroom even more exhausted than before. The twins were still throwing things at each other. Tamaki looked irritated with everything as we were staring at a black hole of stuff with a tiny Honey-senpai on top.

"After going this long, haven't you gotten over it yet?" Tamaki tried his best not to snap on anyone, "You brothers are putting us out."

"We're putting you out?! _We're_ putting you out, you say?! You've got to be kidding! _I'm_ the one who's put out!" Hikaru looked irritated at everyone, "I'm the one who's got the same face as Kaoru. I'm sick and tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts!"

I noticed Kaoru flinch a bit, but then he brought his posture back, "You took the words right out of my mouth! Look at this!" He started to dig into his coat, "I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai-" He pulled out this wooden looking thing, "Beelzenef, the curse doll!"

Tamaki looked completely horrified as Kaoru suddenly had a pencil, "I'm writing your name on this thing's back, Hikaru." Hikaru posture faltered a bit as Kaoru continued, "From here on, you're going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!" He started to scribble his name on the back of the doll as Haruhi looked somewhat pissed.

Maybe I should say something… Nah…

She ran over to the two idiots and knocked them both on the head, "Enough already! You don't go bringing something like this into a simple quarrel!" She had the doll in her hands, "You both are to blame for this fight, but you're even more to blame for bothering everyone around you with it!"

Ah shit, she's going to fall for it. It was my inner twin that thought this was amusing.

"Now say you're sorry! If you don't make up right now, then I'll never let you come over, as long as I live!"

Ding ding ding. Fell for it.

The twins looked at her shocked with a tear in their eye… But then they smirked. Haruhi looked confused as they got up, "Then, if we do make up, Haruhi, we can come over to your house, right?" They were talking in sync and circled around her.

They posed with their arms around each other and looked down at her from behind. Haruhi slowly looked at the wooden doll and turned it around. It said "blank" on it. She finally figured it out when she looked at the twins who were still smirking at her.

"EHHHHH?!" She, Tamaki, and Honey-senpai looked completely shocked as I was clapping my hands.

They started to do their brotherly love skits as I was chuckling in amusement. Everyone fell for it really hard.

Honey-senpai looked frustrated, "Oh, you were faking the fight this whole time?!" He was moving around the them and moved his arms up and down. Haruhi and Tamaki were on the ground in exhaustion.

"Well, we were bored. And we didn't think Tokiya would play along with us for the whole time." The twins were hugging each other and laughing. Honey-senpai stood in front of them sweatdropping.

Tamaki looked up at them from the floor, "Twins with too much free time…" They looked at him and stuck their tongues out. He finished his sentence, "... are the devil."

Kyoya looked at me, "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

I smirked, "I thought you know everything, Mr. Shadow King."

"Touche."

* * *

The host club was now back in business as the guests were happy the twins made up.

The twins smiled, "Okay, let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" They had their different colored hairs still.

Their regular with short hair raised her hand, "Um, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru-kun."

The twins lifted their arm up as they had the other arm around each other, "We have a winner!"

"You may have made-up, but your hair will still stay that way for a while, huh?" A regular questioned and then smiled happily, "Still, I'm glad it's easier to tell now."

"No it isn't." Haruhi walked by as I was walking next to her.

I gave a nod, "She's right. Today, Hikaru is the blue one and Kaoru is the pink one."

"You switched colors today, huh?" Haruhi gave them a smile as I smiled too.

"You know, I still think the hair still suits you guys." I said this as Haruhi walked away. I looked around and then ran after Haruhi, "Wait up, Haruhi! I forgot to give you back your book!"

I ran after her and could feel the twins staring at us… I felt like they were shocked. Someone has finally opened the doors to their world. A world that they didn't mean to let anyone into.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh yay! Another update! But I have a confession to make... So I'm actually a guy named Mark... I know in my other fanficcs I said I was a girl, but come on, isn't it weird for a guy to be writing Ouran fanfics? Well, I'm bisexual so I love Ouran and stuff I hope you guys don't mind it at all... I just feel more comfortable with who I am now...**

 **Tokiya: Marky-kun... It's okay, I still love you for you.**

 **Me: Thanks, Tokiya... It means a lot to me...**

 **Tamaki: Don't worry Author-san, I'm sure your fans will still love you! Anyways, he does not down Ouran and never will! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"So… Tokiya, what are you doing at my house again?" Tamaki looked at me confused as I smiled.

I patted him on the shoulder and smiled, "Tamaki, you are so silly! To hang out of course. Let me, your adopted brother, take you and only you out on a brother bonding time!" He looked at me trying to process everything and then jumped me into a hug.

"Yay! Let's have so much fun together! Where do you wanna go first, my dear little brother?" He was spinning me around as I was trying to think of a place to go to.

I was trying to make out some words, "How… About.. The… Mall?"

He stopped spinning me and looked at me confused, "Mall?"

I sighed, "Commoner shopping plaza."

"YES! YES! Let's go!" He dragged me by my arms and threw me into the limo… God damn it, grandmother. Why do you do this to me?

* * *

We stepped into the entrance of the mall and he looked at everything in awe. I guess you can say this is Tamaki's first time because he grabbed my arm and was jumping up and down, "This is awesome! There's so many stores in this one building and there's so many commoners!"

If I wasn't just as rich as he was, I would say, 'damn rich bastard' but that's not the case anymore. I think it should be more like, 'this idiot'.

"Alright, let's go one place at a time. Let's go to H&M first because I like that store."

"Lead the way, my adorable little brother!"

"Hai, hai."

First, we went to H&M and then jumped from store to store. He seemed pretty interested at all the commoners clothing and how they had many of the same stuff they had. Tamaki was probably use to having custom made clothing…

He bought a lot of things shockingly, and a lot of people thought we were models having a fun day at the mall. Every time we tried something on, we made it look like we were doing a fashion show for the fun of it. I think the store workers had fun as they took pictures of us (because we asked them too).

I have to say, this was the most fun I had in years. We had huge amounts of bags in our hands as we laughed down the mall together. It was nice to finally have a bonding time with my new big brother.

"Tokiya! Let's eat in there!" Tamaki was pointing at the huge food court. He looked like he really wanted to try all the foods in there.

I gave him a smile, "Alright, let's have some Burger King. It's an American burger restaurant."

He gave a nod and we set our stuff down at the table. I told him to wait there so he sat like a puppy dog waiting for his owner to get back.

I chuckled and went to order our food. But when I got back, girls came up to him and started to talk to him. He was in host club mode making all the girls blush. I gave a sigh, he never gives it a rest.

I shooed all the girls away so we can eat. He looked at his burger with so much awe. He smiled, "So this is an American commoners food! It's certainly interesting!" He picked up some fries and ate some. His face lit up, "This… is… Amazing!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him as I took a bite out of my chicken nugget, "It's not as amazing as you make it out to be."

We ate as we talked about random things. About what we liked and disliked, what we liked to do as a hobby and so forth. But then he asked me a question that I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"How was your family like before you were adopted?"

Ah shit, this question. I guess I don't mind telling him a bit… If he knew about me, he would get closer to me. I looked at him in the eye trying to figure out what to say. He looked at me confused as I sighed.

"Well, I haven't seen my dad in a while. My mom divorced him 4 years ago and I never heard from him since. My mom won custody rights over me. I had a twin, but I don't know where she is right now." It wasn't a lie… She could be anywhere in this world at the moment. I gave a sigh, "My mom wasn't the nicest person after she divorced my father. She drank a lot and got into a huge debt with the Souhs."

I took a deep breath, "And then she sold me to your grandmother. Well, our grandmother now."

He looked at me with the saddest look anyone has ever given me, "I am so sorry."

I shook my head, "Actually, my life wasn't always this way. We were a very happy family. With all of us together, we laughed and had many fun memories. But one day… Everything fell apart." I whispered this part, "And it was me who ruined everything."

He looked at me confused because he didn't hear what I said at the end. I just shook my head and changed the subject, "My twin and I, were very close, you know? Actually, we were just like the twins." I gave a small laugh thinking of the twins' 'fight', "We were just as close too. We had friends, but it wasn't as special as us being together. We knew everything about each other and knew what the other was thinking."

I gave a sad smile, "Her not being here, I can't hear her voice in my head anymore."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Before my father left. I think he is in the army, but I'm not sure anymore."

Tamaki gave a sad nod and gave a sigh, "You know, before I came here to Japan, I lived in France with my mother." I raised an eyebrow. It was really sibling bonding time, huh?

"My father had an affair with my mother, but they really love each other. He didn't like his other wife and divorced her. Soon after, he married my mother… But my grandmother didn't like that. My mother, though, was very ill most of my life. When she was sick I would play the piano to her while she was in bed. Even though I was horrible at it, she would still tell me how amazing I was." He gave a true smile, "She taught me how to play when she was well and my dad visit whenever he could."

"But then, my grandmother needed an heir, so she made me come here… My mother was crying so much when I left her, but I did it for her. So my grandmother could help my mother's family when they went bankrupt and pay for her medical bills."

I never knew this part of the story. All I knew is that grandmother needed an heir. I could see that Tamaki had the qualities to be the heir. He was smart, talented, and very kind. He could be serious when he wanted to be and if he put his heart into it, he would be good in business.

"You know, Tamaki, the people who smile the most and try to make others happy is the saddest of people. Their smiles are the saddest of all and the hearts have been broken more than people can count." I didn't know what I was saying. I kind of felt like… Maybe I was talking about myself. "Even though those people are sad, they are the most grateful and the kindest of all." The last part… Was not really me, but more about Tamaki. He was truly a kind person.

Tamaki gave me a smile, "You know, at first, I didn't know what to think of you. Suddenly having a sibling startled me, but if it's you, I don't mind at all."

I was glad that we were getting closer, he is an amazing big brother….

Oh Tamaki, I am so sorry…. for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so glad everyone is so accepting of my gender! _ Ah, I'm glad. I felt bad for hiding it, but now I feel better about myself XD I'm slowly starting to learn to love myself so I think that is a good step. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry I'm a little late, today has been a very busy day for me! Well I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

 **Tokiya: Well, I'm glad you are happy with who you are... I'm not... I don't want to be like this...**

 **Me: I know... But I'm sorry I can't do anything about it...**

 **Tokiya: Yes you can! You are the Author!**

 **Me: Shh don't worry about it. Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you blink and suddenly you are in a completely different place? It's like you space out along the way and you are confused when you suddenly come back to yourself…

That's how I feel right now.

I was suddenly whisked away and now I'm staring at some maid with a grin on her face. I think I was kidnapped at the school entrance when I was talking with Haruhi. We were talking about going to the same school. I didn't really hint that I knew her, but she could tell I went to the same school as her.

She wouldn't know who I was though. I had a twin and my hair was much longer.. And I had a chest… But now I'm just, ya know, a guy.

So anyways, here I am staring at a maid who was grinning at me.

"Hello there, Tokiya-sama. My masters told me to choose the perfect trunks for you. Do you have a color you prefer?"

I thought about it and smiled, "How about black and white?"

She gave a nod and started to go through the racks of swim trunks.

"Um, is it okay if I wear a wet shirt?"

The maid glanced over to me and looked at me confused. I gave a sigh and lifted up my shirt and she gave a knowing face, "That's a really big scar, Tokiya-sama. What happened?"

"Surgery…." I didn't want to tell her what kind of surgery, though.

She gave a nod and tossed me a blue wet shirt and then tossed me a black and white swim trunk. The maid smiled at me, "Time to change or you won't be leaving."

I sweatdropped and walked into the changing room. I took off my shirt and looked at my chest in the mirror. A giant scar went under my "boobs" and across my chest. I had to buff up my body to look more male. I was a bit on the skinny side, but you couldn't tell I was a girl.

Thank goodness I worked out just like my grandmother wanted…

I quickly changed into my clothes still wearing girl underwear underneath my briefs. I said goodbye to the maid and walked outside to find Tamaki on the ground with a nosebleed.

Haruhi looked annoyed and then looked at me, "Why are you wearing a shirt?"

"I just… Have a ridiculously huge scar on my chest…" I wasn't lying by all means. I'm actually not comfortable with showing my chest around yet. Still trying to get to the fact that I am pretending to be a guy.

Hikaru looked at me confused, "The scar can't be that big."

"Yeah, it's probably a little scar that you are exaggerating over." Kaoru shrugged and tried to lift up my shirt.

Hikaru pulled the other side of my shirt and the two of them stared at the giant scar on my chest. Haruhi looked at it shocked.

"That's a really big scar. You weren't joking." Hikaru stared at it intently as I quickly pulled my shirt down.

Kaoru commented after his brother, "It's huge. No wonder you put a shirt on."

"Yeah, I know. Didn't I say that before." I had a slight blush on my face. It was just my inner girl that came in. Looking at a girl's chest like it's nothing… Well, they don't know I am a girl anyways…

While we were talking, Haruhi already walked away done with everyone's shit. The twins dragged me towards the pool area and chucked me into the water. I slowly got out of the water and glared at them as they smirked at me.

I stood up and gave a sigh, "Playing with you guys is a pain in the ass. I'm going to go hang with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai."

The twins started to whine to not be that way and then gave up seconds after. Then they started to bother Haruhi who glared at me. It wasn't my fault I didn't want to hang out with them. They have this habit of dragging people… and they tossed me into the pool…

I was sitting in the current pool with Honey-senpai who was sitting on Mori's back as he swam against the current. Honey-senpai waved at everyone who wasn't in the water, "Look over here, everyone!" Everyone turned our way as he smiled, "Look! See? Even as hard as we're swimming, we never move forward from the same place!"

I kinda just sat on the side holding on to the railing that was conveniently placed.

After a while, Mori-senpai got tired of swimming so he let Honey-senpai swim on his own. Honey-senpai swam towards me and smiled, "Toki-chan! Why are you wearing a shirt?"

Does everyone have to ask me that question? I explained to him the giant scar on chest as he looked at me shocked.

"What happened? Are you okay? Did it hurt?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

I gave him a reassuring smile and patted his head with one hand, "I'm okay, it didn't hurt at all actually." I was obviously numbed during this procedure, but I had to use some painkillers for a while.

He gave me a smile and nodded, "That's good. But Toki-chan, I have always wanted to ask you this question." I looked at him confused as he looked at me with a serious look, "Why do your smiles look so fake?"

I looked at him shocked not knowing what to say. I was going to say something until I heard our names being called, "Tokiya! Honey-senpai!"

The two of us looked towards the side to see a giant wave coming at us. Ah, shit.

I grabbed onto Honey-senpai as best as I could and he held onto me. The two of us were hit and swept under the water.

* * *

It was really dark. The only thing I could see was darkness. Was I dead? Did I drown to death? Maybe… This was my punishment.

Maybe I finally received the ultimate punishment for the sin I committed. I didn't mind dying… It was better this way. If I died… Maybe my twin would finally forgive me.

"Tsubaki!"

Someone is calling out to me?

"Tsubaki! Please wake up!" That sounds like… No it can't be.

Where is it coming from?

"TSUBAKI!"

I saw a light and ran towards it. She's there. She's waiting for me. And then… I felt my eyes open to see a crying Honey-senpai on top of me.

"Toki-chan, you weren't waking up. I didn't know what to do. I thought you died." His tears hit my face as I struggled to sit up. He wrapped me into a hug and cried into my shirt.

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you okay?" I tried to pat his head, but felt a sting on my right arm. I looked at it and Honey-senpai looked horrified to see the giant gash that bleed out tremendously.

I gave a sigh and took off my shirt and he helped me wrap it up, "I'm sorry, Toki-chan. It's all my fault you are hurt." He was crying as he tied it on.

I gave a soft laugh, "It's okay, it's not your fault. Thank you for helping me with my wound." I then patted him with my other arm trying to calm him down.

I guess I hit my arm on a rock on the way here.

The two of us got up and we walked hand and hand through the jungle. At first, it was silent, but then he broke it, "Toki-chan, you never got to answer my question from before."

Ah shit, I thought he would forget. I actually think 'Ah, shit' is my new phrase of the year…

"Well, let's just say, I haven't been able to truly smile for more than 4 years now." I looked up at the sky, "And it was all my fault. I don't deserve to be happy for what I have done. I don't deserve to be forgiven for the sin I committed."

He looked up at me, "You know, Toki-chan, if you just talked to the person then maybe..."

I cut him off, "I can't do that anymore, Honey-senpai." I tried so hard to smile to mask the sadness, but yet again, it felt so fake, "That person is no longer here anymore."

Honey-senpai probably didn't know what to say anymore because he was completely silent. He didn't talk which I didn't mind. The silence was comfortable to me, it was relaxing. I liked it because maybe, just maybe, I would be able to hear her voice again…..

After a while, it started to rain and we ran for shelter under a tree. He grabbed a giant leaf to put on our heads and we stood there waiting for a bit. He was looking around and noticed some vines up in the trees.

"Toki-chan, if we went from vine to vine, it would be much easier!" He gave me a smile that looked like it washed away all the worries and ran for the tree. He climbed it like a monkey and stood on a huge branch, "Yup, there are plenty of vines for us to swing on to, come on up!"

I gave a sigh and tried my best to slowly climb up the tree. I slipped a few times, give or take, and finally made it to the top with a heavy sigh. I looked at Honey-senpai, "Sorry I took too long, I'm not a monkey like you are."

He just giggled at me and grabbed a vine, "Let's see if you can keep up with me!"

I have to say, to swing from vine to vine, you have to have some crazy upper body strength because I almost died here and there.

I stopped where Honey-senpai stopped and he pointed to a clearing, "Look, it's Takashi and Haru-chan! They look like they are in trouble!" He jumped to another vine and swung down there kicking a poor soldier in the face.

Yeah, I'm just going to let the Karate master handle this. I'm not a master, but I do know self defence and enough Judo to get me out of sticky situations. I'm going to die with armed people…

So yeah, I just sat on the branch watching everything go down. In a matter of minutes, he wiped out everyone and ran over to Mori-senpai and Haruhi. Guess it's my turn to go down.

Sliding down the tree, all I heard was Honey-senpai saying, "Don't go being so reckless. Picking on my friends is a no-no!" He pointed his finger all cutely as I clapped in the distance.

Beautiful performance. Never seen a bunch of grown men going down so quickly in my life. A few of the armed men were twitching here and there as I heard Tamaki running over screaming Haruhi's name.

Thanks, Oniichan. Asshole.

"Ah! Tama-chan!" Honey looked over and smiled.

"Huh?" Hikaru looked a bit shocked.

Kaoru was next to him, "Honey-senpai! Tokiya!"

I looked over a gave a wave. Hikaru looked at my arm shocked, "Tokiya! You are injured!" I looked at my arm and gave that 'oh yeah...' face and chuckled. I felt something in my chest and looked down. I wasn't injured there… What the hell happened, heart?

"This is nothing. Don't worry about it."

Kyoya walked over, "I'm guessing you got that from hitting some rocks going down the stream right?" I gave a nod as he opened his black notebook, "Okay, I should talk to the designers about getting rid of those… Alright! Everything is now complete." He smiled at me evilly as I sweatdropped. What are we? Guinea pigs?

It was also the reason why I kept falling on those damn vines too…

"My dear brother! Nooo, are you okay?!" Tamaki was shaking me back and forth as I tried my best to keep myself some flinching at the pain. "Why aren't you answering me?!" This pain is telling me I'm alive at least.

"Tamaki. You...are.. hurting me!" I couldn't talk that well because I was moving too fast.

He let me go and started crying, "I'm sorry, Tokiya! I didn't mean to." Yeah, I know you mean no harm, but you are more harm than good! Is what I wanted to say but I just gave him a smile.

"It's fine…"

Honey-senpai smiled at Mori-senpai and brought him down to pat his head, "Takashi, you did very well in protecting Haru-chan. You didn't get lonesome without me around, right?"

Mori-senpai glanced to the side, "I wouldn't say that."

The two of them so close is… Kind of cute.

After that, we started to walk towards the exit and it was much closer than everyone thought it would have been.

"We should go to the beach next, to clear the mood." Hikaru suggested as his brother agreed, "The beach would be nice."

"You idiots, Haruhi wouldn't be interested in that." Tamaki commented walking behind them.

Personality, the beach sounds better than walking around in the jungle and almost drowning to death…

Haruhi smiled, "I might not mind going to the beach. This obviously artificial location may not be any fun, but the beach would be nice. It's pretty there."

"Alright you got it! Next, we go to the beach!" Tamaki jumped up as the twins cheered.

I noticed Honey-senpai talking, but I didn't really know what he said. Actually, the beach doesn't sound half bad. Maybe when we go, they can kidnap me, so I wouldn't notice the ride there…

You know, now that I think about it, I never really realized how fake my smiles have become. I wonder if anyone else noticed it, besides Honey-senpai… My smiles may be fake and a lie, but if any of them can see what my eyes say, I think they would be shocked to see what's beyond that door.

But that's going to be a long time from now. These idiots still have a long way to go until they realize how fake I am. I wonder how long I will have to wait…

"Tokiya? You okay? We can get your arm disinfected in the limo." Kyoya looked at me because I wasn't walking.

I looked at him and ran up to him, "Totally okay. Just thinking about the future is all."

I opened so many doors in such a short time. How many more are to come?


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Sorry I forgot to update yesterday! I was not in the mood for human interaction and literally just sat in my room playing pokemon as I had the wifi off and my laptop closed. It was a weird day for me yesterday. BUT i got a new phone and I am so happy ;-; this is the first time I didnt have to buy it myself.**

 **Tokiya: Do you always buy your own stuff?**

 **Me: Yup, everything. I have a job and im trying to save up money for school supplies and scrubs and stuff. it sucks... I'm on my own with this stuff.**

 **Tokiya: I know how you feel yo...**

 **Me: Yeah I bet bruh... ANYWAYS, I do not own Ouran and I never will! ENJOY THE STORY**

* * *

"Kaoru? Why are you alone? What happened to Haruhi and Hikaru?" I questioned a sad Kaoru who gave his best smile.

"They were called to stay behind by the teacher. Hikaru told me to go with you to the club room." He looked at me, "Huh, now that I think about it, we have never been alone like this, Tokiya."

That's very true. I gave a chuckle, "Truth, so anyways, what are we doing today?"

Kaoru grinned at me creepily as I sweatdropped. Ah shit, the twins are up to something. He put his arm around my shoulder, "Bathing suits." Is the only thing he said to me.

I looked at him confused, "Bathing suits?"

He nodded, "We, my friend, all of us in the host club, will be going to the beach today. Haruhi doesn't know that though."

"Oh, I see. I still never gave you back the other bathing suit you guys let me borrow."

"Don't worry about that! We will have more bathing suits for you to chose from! Also, don't tell Haruhi, okay?"

I gave a nod, "I won't tell her."

When we arrived at the host club room, the room was filled with bathing suits that mannequins wore. I sweatdropped to see Tamaki looking shocked, Kyoya-senpai on the side in his notebook, Mori-senpai looking at some, and Honey-senpai eating cake.

Kaoru strolled his way through them looking around for the best one. I noticed a really cute bikini off to the side and refrained myself from walking over. I'm not a girl anymore, I can't wear these…

Though I wouldn't mind wearing them, if I had a chest.

Seconds later, Haruhi and Hikaru came in talking. She stopped at the doorway to looked at the display in shock. Kaoru walked towards his brother as I walked towards her. Just seeing Hikaru and Haruhi together… I don't know. I just get this weird feeling in my heart.

I gave her a smile, "Hey, shocking isn't it?"

Haruhi looked at me with the same shocked expression on her face, "Yeah. No kidding."

The twins walked up to us with a smile on their face and got in Haruhi's face, "We are going to the beach!" They said in sync.

"The beach?" She looked at them utterly confused as they nodded.

"You said so yourself that you wanted to go to the beach! So, we are going to go!" They announced in sync as they separated and brought all the bathing suits closser.

"Did I say that?" Haruhi looked uninterested as the twins frowned.

"You said so yourself."

Hikaru smiled, "We got the perfect one for you!"

Kaoru pulled out a pink and white bikini that had frills on it, "Isn't this cute?"

"I think… This one would look cute on Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai pulled out a sailor looking one piece… It was cute, but I don't think it would suit her as much as the pink frills did. She looks good in pink.

The twins shook their heads, "No, no, no, no. You don't get it, huh, Honey-senpai?"

They pulled Haruhi up by her arms as Hikaru stated his claim, "Just wearing this uniform helps to gloss over the fact that she's as flat as a cutting board." Actually, I'm flattered...

Kaoru finished for him, "A one-piece type suit like that would only invite tears by making it obvious how utterly poor her figure is." Are these supposed to compliments or straight up insults?

"On that point, we carefully selected this separated-type suit!" They put their pick out in the open, "The frills do a fine job of covering the absence of any bust!" The two of them said this in sync as I couldn't help but laugh off to the side.

Tamaki came around and whacked the two of them with a random baseball bat, "How dare you guys sexual harass my little girl! That's enough of that!"

The twins pouted behind me, "Then, we aren't going to the beach?"

"Whoever said we weren't going?" Tamaki held his baseball bat so it sat on his shoulder.

The twins looked excited, "Oh, then you DO want to go!"

Honey-senpai was still holding onto his choice and Usa-chan, "Can Usa-chan come, too?"

Kyoya-senpai was writing on a clipboard, "I have no objections."

Mori-senpai was looking at a bathing suit that had shells as the bra part. Why is he looking at that? Mori-senpai like pretty shells… I chuckled to myself at the imagine of him saying 'Me likey pretty shells.'

Haruhi already looked exhausted, "Huh? We're really going?"

"Come on, let's go to the beach!" Tamaki smirked at her.

* * *

It happened again, I spaced out and somehow ended up at the beach…

"So, why Okinawa?" The twins looked disappointed.

"Kyoya's folks have a private beach here." Tamaki replied with a shrug. Rich bastards….

Honey-senpai smiled, "It's a beautiful place, huh?" Mori-senpai gave a grunt.

The twins started to complain about going overseas instead as I gave a sigh. I'm kind of glad we got to stay in the country. I'm tired of going overseas… Kyoya-senpai then cracked on Haruhi about being too poor for a passport as Haruhi threw in some sarcasm about how thoughtful Kyoya-senpai was.

I gave a sigh and walked towards the beach. They wouldn't let me wear a shirt so I tried my best to hid my chest with a towel. I was totally uncomfortable…

"Tokiya, why are you hiding your chest like that?" A regular of mine looked a little disappointed while we were sitting under a huge umbrella together.

"Yeah, I'm sure you look great without a shirt." Another one nodded probably imagining me with rippling muscles.

I gave a slight blush out of embarrassment, "Well, I have this really big scar on my chest. I don't want to scare you ladies off." I tried my best to get an excuse. People looking at my chest is… Somewhat embarrassing because as a girl, it was totally slutty if a girl showed off her chest.

"We won't be scared! Promise!" My third regular gave me a reassuring face as the rest of them nodded.

Giving a sigh, I slowly took off the towel and looked down, "See? It's a huge scar…"

They did small gasps and looked at me worried. The first regular questioned me, "What happened? Are you okay? Did it hurt?" She said the same thing Honey-senpai said.

"Well, I got surgery on my chest." Trying to be as vague as I could, "It didn't hurt that bad. I had to use a lot of painkillers afterwards, though."

They started to talk more about my scar as I answered as best as I could… But now that I think about… When did the customers come?

Everyone was doing their thing like they did in the host club room as Haruhi secluded herself on a beach towel under a umbrella.

After talking with my guests, and splashing around in the water with them, I noticed Haruhi and Honey-senpai shellfish hunting. They are so cute… Haruhi looked so happy with the amount of food they caught..

I went back to splashing around with the guests and picking some up going around in circles with them squealing. It wasn't hard to act like a guy, but sometimes, it was hard for me to get rid of my desires to be girly.. You know?

After a bit of time, I heard screaming girls and laughing twins. Tamaki was crying holding a crab with a centipede coming out of it. I sweatdropped, what a pussy…

I excused myself from the girls and walked over to him as he held out the crab to me crying. I gave another sigh and picked up the little thing and placed it on my hands, "I didn't think you were scared of bugs. Oniichan." I said the last part teasingly as he looked at me embarrassed.

Haruhi grabbed the bug from me and tossed it into the rocks. She looked at me and smile, "That's how you get the job done."

The twins came out of nowhere teasing her how she was bug loving girl. I turned around to see Tamaki still holding the crab. I walked up to him and took the crab, "You know, the crab doesn't like to be held like that." I put the crab down and watched it run for it's life. Poor thing…

Girls started to surround us as they were talking about how manly Haruhi and I was. Why was I in this too?

I guess the twins were talking and they said 'game'. My ears perked up and I came out from behind them, "Game? What kind of game?" The twins gave me the details on the game and I looked at it disappointed.

"Well, that's stupid." The twins looked at me and tried convince me to play too.

Kyoya came out of no where with photos of Haruhi from middle school and it seems everyone wanted to play. Well, besides for me. I already know what she was afraid of… Kyoya gave a smile, "I have my sources. Why don't we just leave it at that?"

God, why is he so evil? Anyways, let the games begin….


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I honestly really like this story. I feel like I'm slowly getting better as a writer even though I make mistakes...**

 **Tokiya: That's because you never sleep! Sheesh. Was it like this for your other story too?**

 **Me: It was actually... It made me depressed that I couldn't sleep. But im a bit more happier for some odd reason now. Though I do still get depressed sometimes.**

 **Tokiya: I worry about you. Well, just remember everyone! Marky-kun doesn't own Ouran and never will! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

After many failed attempts of trying to scare Haruhi, everyone had gotten tired and the sun was starting to set. I was walking around with Haruhi helping her find shellfish because I was bored.

We were talking until she heard the girls up on the cliffs, "Be careful up there! It's dangerous!" She called to them as they nodded at us. I was poking at a crab in the bucket I was holding until we heard some screams.

Haruhi ran up first as I called out to her, "Haruhi! Don't run up there by yourself! We have to call the others first!"

She yelled back, "There's no time for that!" She continued to run as I gave a frown and ran after her.

"Shit," I stumbled my way towards her, "Haruhi!"

When I arrived at the top, The girls were being held by 2 guys and Haruhi was holding a bucket. She tossed it at one of them, "Would you go away now? They don't want you. They say you're bothering them."

The girls looked over at us in relief as one of the guys looked pissed, "Why, you little kid.."

The guy let the girl go as I motioned the girl to quickly run for it and tell them I called for help. She nodded her head and ran away.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it? Give me a scar like the one on your chest?" The guy in the hood thought he was cool. Drunk as hell and can't come up with a better threat.

I cracked my knuckles, "If you want, I will make it even bigger than mine." He looked at me annoyed and came running after me.

"You think you are tough shit? I will show you tough shit!" He let go of the 2 other girls and started to run toward me, "Not when I punch that pretty little face of yours inward."

I noticed Haruhi being pushed towards the edge and quickly grabbed the other guy's fist. He looked shocked and tried to punch me with his other hand, but I caught that one too. Next thing I knew, I heard Tamaki jumping off the cliff after Haruhi.

"You know, a sissy punch like that isn't gonna do shit." I quickly kicked him in the crotch and before he fell to the ground, I released one hand to elbow him in the temple. He was out like a light after that.

I gave a sigh and noticed the twins up on the cliff beating the shit out of the other guy. Kyoya-senpai gave a sigh, "Would you two let go of him. I don't want to cover up any murder." I sweatdropped. This bitch…

The twins weren't listening, so I decided to stop them myself. I caught both of their fists in mid air as they looked at me confused, "Kyoya-senpai has everything under control. His private police force will come to get them both."

Hikaru forcefully yanked his fist out of my hands, "Aren't you pissed off too?!"

"Believe me. If I could do worse, I would. Right now, we have to go back to the beach to make sure Haruhi is safe."

He looked at me angrily, but then his face soften, "You're right… I'm sorry." I gave a sigh and I put my arms around the twins necks.

We walked down to the beach as fast as we could and noticed Tamaki carrying Haruhi in his arms. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were already down there,

"Where are they?" Tamaki asked as he walked up to us.

Kyoya handed him a towel, "We've kept their ID cards, and my private police force escorted them out. The girls went back to the hotel. I already contacted a doctor and he is on his way here." Kyoya-senpai told her as she shook her head.

"I'm alright. I don't need a doctor." Haruhi was placed on to the ground.

"Are you one of _those_?" Tamaki questioned not looking at her in particular. He continued, "Actually a martial arts master, like Honey-senpai?" You can tell he was talking to her.

He put his hand on her shoulders and looked at her in the eye, "Are you trained in self defense or Judo like Tokiya is? How could you think that you, a girl, by yourself, could do anything against 2 boys?!" Offensive much…

"It had nothing to do with being a boy or a girl. I was just there, and didn't have time to think about anything like-"

Tamaki cut her off, "Well think about it, you idiot! You are a girl!"

"I will apologize for making you come after me, but I can't understand any other reason why you'd be mad at me." Haruhi looked up at him, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Tamaki was about to say something until I cut him off, "That is ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at me shocked as I looked at Tamaki, "There is no need to yell at her."

"You think what she did was right!?"

"No, no I don't. But yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. Talk it out like civilized people." I looked at him in the eye as he sighed. He looked over at Haruhi who didn't even look at him.

"I'm not speaking to you again until you admit you were wrong!" He yelled back at her and walked towards the villa. Talk about being civilized…

Damn… These idiots.

* * *

We were sitting around the table looking at each other awkwardly. I was sitting in between the twins with Haruhi in front of me. She was wearing the cutest pink night gown that her dad packed for her. She was sitting next to Tamaki making this even more awkward.

Hikaru tried to break the ice, "Well, this is awkward."

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah… No kidding."

"Look, Haru-chan! The crabs we caught look delicious!" He tried his best not to be awkward but failed along with everyone else. Haruhi looked at the crabs and nodded. She was taking leg after leg, body after body, and stripping them of their meat.

Everyone looked at her shocked as she piled them up on 2 plates. How much can this girl eat?!

I sweatdropped, "Is she an endless pit of nothingness?"

"Who knows." Hikaru replied to me as Haruhi stopped eating.

"Huh? I thought you weren't speaking to me."

Tamaki looked irritated, "Y-you're not being cute."

In about 2.5 seconds, Tamaki couldn't take it anymore and got up, "Okay, I get it. You're not going to reconsider what you've done. Fine, then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, show me to my room." He looked over at me, "Also, Tokiya, I need to talk to you."

I got up placing my crab down, "Hai, hai. Excuse me." Kyoya got up after me and excused himself from the table.

I ran up to Tamaki and looked at him, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tokiya. My grandmother... " He looked over at me, "Why did you come here, Tokiya?" I looked at him shocked as he shook his head, "It's been bothering me for quite some time now, but you don't have to answer it… Until you are ready to tell me."

Kyoya-senpai looked at me and lifted his glasses up, "We know that there's a reason for you coming here. Not that we know the actual reason. Why she adopted you and why she wanted you to come here is still a mysterious…"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. And to you too, Kyoya-senpai..." Damn, he's not as stupid as he acts. I keep forgetting that….

"It's okay." He stopped at my door, "You can go inside now."

I gave a nod and rushed myself inside my room. I shut the door as quickly as I could and laid on my bed, "He might figure it out.…"

As I was laying there, seconds later, Mori-senpai was carrying Haruhi into my room with panic twins and Honey-senpai. Afterwards, they exited my room apologizing and all I heard was puking.

Well, that's hot. I waited a bit and watched Haruhi stumble out, "I am sorry for using your bathroom."

"It's fine." I walked up to her as she looked up at me, "You feeling better?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you, Tokiya."

I knew what I had to do… This might help her realize something.

I slowly turned the lights off, "I wasn't just worried, Haruhi. I was panicking because what would have happen if you gotten seriously hurt."

She looked at me confused, "Why did you shut off the lights?"

I grabbed her by the arm and chucked her onto the bed. I was hovering above her as she looked at me shocked. Eyes locked, I stared at her a bit, "You know, as a girl, you are vulnerable in this position. I could rape you all I want and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Haruhi looked at me shocked for a sec, but then smiled, "I know you wouldn't do that to me, Tokiya."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are too kind. Plus, more than anything, you would beat the crap out of someone who would try to rape me."

I got off her and sat beside her. I started to laugh, "That's true."

"I know wouldn't do it... Tsubaki."

I froze in my spot and then looked at her.

"I knew it, it is you. I know it's you, Tsubaki. You have the same eyes and smile… I didn't know if I was right, but you act just like her. That whole display proved everything." Haruhi looked at me sadly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Haruhi… I'm so sorry. I knew who you were from the start." I looked down, I couldn't face her, "I missed you, Haruhi."

She scooted over and hugged me, "I missed you too. It's been forever. We need to catch up." I hugged her back and I felt the tears fall down my face.

I was silently bawling into her shoulder as she patted my back, "It's okay, Tsubaki."

I stopped crying after a while and just continued to hug her, "When did you started to suspect it was me?"

"The twins fight. You usually catch on to things fast. I remember you talk about playing the game just like the twins and I looked at you more closely. You looked very familiar to me. Plus you said you went to my school. I just put all the pieces together."

As we were hugging, someone opened my door, "Tokiya, I need help putting this lotion on my-" I stared at Tamaki who looked at me shocked and then furiously. It was an awkward moment...

"Tokiya, how coul-"

I cut him off, "Oh, just shut it." I lifted up his shirt from the back and slapped some sunscreen on his back, "Idiot." I walked away doing a poor job on his back as he looked at me in pain. I walked out the door and shut it, "I'm glad Haruhi knew it was me..."

"Tokiya?" I turned to see Hikaru standing in front of me, "Hey, Kyoya-senpai told me to go and fetch you."

Chuckling, I threw an arm around his shoulder, "Alright, lead the way, Hikaru." He looked at me weirdly, but then nodded.

We walked into the living to see the rest of them there. Apparently, we were planning for host club events and stuff. Kaoru looked at everyone, "Don't you think it's time to check up on them."

"Oh yeah, true, its been awhile hasn't it?" I chuckled and got up, "Let's check up on them."

Everyone gave a nod and walked towards my room. We stared at it. Hikaru looked at Kyoya-senpai, "You think it's okay to leave him in there with her?"

"She's with our King. What could possibly go wrong?" Kyoya-senpai shrugged as I opened the door.

"Well, I need them out of my room so I can go to sleep. What the fuck." I deadpanned.

Tamaki was on the floor with Haruhi and was holding ear plugs and put a blindfold on her.

"And with this, you can't see or hear the thunder." Tamaki explained as Haruhi nodded.

"I see! You are right!"

"Disgusting," The twins came up from behind me, "What kind of nasty play is this?" Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai looked disgusted too as Kyoya-senpai was still expressionless.

I started to tease, "Oniichan, how could you do something so disgusting. I didn't think you were an S&M pervert."

"S&M pervert alert!" The twins chanted.

"NOOOO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT AT ALLLL!" Tamaki shouted as loud as he could…

Looks like I opened a funny door this time... Man, this idiot...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys. I have been having a shitty, depressing, and busy week so far. Here's the update.**

 **Tokiya: Are you okay, Marky-kun? You usually make those longer...**

 **Me: I'm fine. Just not feeling it today.**

 **Tokiya: If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. All your fans are.**

 **Me: The last time someone said that to me, told me I complain to much. Anyways. I don't own Ouran. Never will.**

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, later today can I go to your house?" I looked at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes as she looked at me for a few seconds. The girls were squealing at how cute I looked as I waited for her answer.

She gave me a smile, "Sure. It's been a while. I'm sure my dad would be happy to see you again." I gave a small cheer as the girls clapped for me. I looked around and scratched the back of my head giving a laugh.

Apparently there was no class today because of some cultural event. Haruhi and I were about to go to the library to catch up on what's been going on and so forth until the twins called our names.

"Haruhiiiii, Tokiyyaaaa." They came up to us as we looked at them confused, "Go buy some."

I looked at them even more confused, "Buy what?"

"Instant coffee of course," They shooed us out, "Come back safely!" Haruhi started to grumble as I looked at her.

After talking to some girl classmates about how the twins were, Haruhi started to walk.

"Um, Haruhi... " She looked at me confused as I continued, "Is it okay if I wait near the school entrance for you and then help you with the bags…?"

Haruhi looked at me confused, "I don't mind, but why?"

Ah shit, how does one say they have an extreme phobia of cars and going to the supermarket requires going through a huge intersection… and walking next to the road… Where there are cars...

I kind of looked panic, "I… just… it's hard to explain."

She looked at me for a second, but then nodded, "I understand, you can tell me later today." I nodded and followed her to the entrance. I stopped and she waved goodbye with me waving back.

I'm sorry, Haruhi…

* * *

Haruhi came back rather quickly and I grabbed the bags out of her hands, "Alright, now it's my turn."

We were walking and talking until the two of us heard a monkey screech. We looked at each other confused and kept walking. Seconds later, I tripped on a random banana peel….

I thought I was going to crash into the ground back first. Haruhi looked at me shocked, but then, someone caught me. I looked at her in the eyes as she looked at me in the eyes back.

She helped me up, "I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face, Miss." The two of us looked up at the lady in shock as she smiled, "I know you both are pretty little maidens."

Haruhi thanked her for catching me as I did the same. The lady said goodbye to us and twirled away… What the fuck?

* * *

When we arrived in the host club, most of the host club members were being chewed out by 2 girls from a different school. One had super long hair and the other one had short hair.

"That's pretty harsh, huh? Well then, what would you like me to tell you?" Tamaki looked at them with his sword behind his neck… They are in knight outfits. Man, I want to wear one too…

"Good question. In my case, it would be, 'I would never leave my lover alone'." That lady from before grabbed a hold of Haruhi because I slipped away. Haruhi looked at me for help as I gave her an apologetic look.

"If we are to fight, it will be together. If we prevail not, we shall meet our fate together. Even though I perish, I swear to you, I will never leave your side." She kissed Haruhi on the hand and the host club (besides Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai) looked shocked as hell.

The short hair girl walked towards us, "Benibara-sama, you're late."

The long hair one questioned, "What are we to do with you? And where did you find this adorable lady?" Thank god she didn't notice me.

"Oh, just over there. She may be dressed as a boy, but I could tell right away. Look here. Such clear, maidenly eyes." Benibara said this holding Haruhi who looked like she wanted to get away.

I took this time to slip away. I put this on to the table and tried to sneakily get away. She knows my gender. It's not safe here… They were touching Haruhi and Tamaki got pissed, but got hit in the process of trying to save her.

"They're even more feeble than we'd heard. A fledgling, cobbled-together mishmash of frivolous fools." Benibara was the leader and she looked at the host club in disgust.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "From your uniforms, I see you're students from Lobelia Girls' Academy." They said they were and tossed off their uniforms.

Underneath they had costumes and let's just say… I spaced out.

I wasn't paying attention and they were wearing more outfits under their other outfits. They called themselves the "Zuka Club". In a matter of seconds, the twins were laughing their asses off and Tamaki was completely dumbfounded. Even Renge came out of nowhere explaining the Zuka Club and stuff.

Basically, this whole thing, I concluded they were lesbians, but I am bisexual myself... I don't mind, I just hope they don't drag me into anything. Somehow, someway, everyone changed out of their costumes leaving me confused. I don't understand how they change so fast…

"To think that they dragged these sweet girls down along with them, though…" Haruhi looked at Benio, the chick who is also Benibara, confused. Ah shit, she said 'girls'.

Benio walked over to me and grabbed me, "And you, you think I didn't notice a maiden so beautiful. So pure. So angelic." She looked me into my eyes and I felt like she was staring into my soul, "A beauty such as yourself shouldn't cover up. Mostly covering up as a man."

Everyone looked at me shocked as I didn't know what to say. She continued on with her speech, "And to think they didn't know you were a girl. Why do you hide yourself, young lady?"

Ah, shit. Ah. Fucking. Shit. I looked at the host club and saw that they were still shocked. I need to get out of here. I ripped myself from her arms and ran as fast as I could out the door.

They weren't supposed to find out.

This was supposed to be the perfect get up.

What will she do if she finds out?

As I ran, I heard Haruhi and the others call out for me, but I didn't turn back. I didn't look back. And I ran as fast as I could. As far away as I could. I ran into the rose maze, knowing I couldn't go out on the road and hid underneath the table of the gazebo.

I brought my legs to my chest and I honestly don't know how long I stayed like that. It could have been hours… And then I heard footsteps.

"Tokiya." It was Hikaru. I didn't say anything as he bent down to look at me, "Tokiya, everyone is worried about you."

"None of you were supposed to find out."

"Why is that?"

I looked back at him with my tear stained face, "Because. Just because. None of you were supposed to know. Who knows what she would do if she finds out you all know."

Hikaru sat in front of me and I just stared at him. It was like we were having a staring contest. I gave a sigh, "You guys are probably angry at me, right?"

"I'm angry, but not really. I'm just upset that you would hide it from us for so long. I'm trying my best not to yell at you at the moment."

I gave a sad laugh, "Figures. Grandmother told me that I had to be a guy. I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Especially, Tamaki. Tamaki was never supposed to find out."

"Don't worry, if we are hiding Haruhi's secret, then we will hide yours too… But I will forgive you if you answer some questions." Hikaru looked at me in the eye with a serious look.

I gave sigh, "I don't have much to lose anymore, so fire away."

"What's your real name?"

"Tsubaki."

"Your twin is a girl, yes?"

I nodded.

"What was her name?"

I looked down, "Kaiko"

You can tell by the way he talked that he was smiling, "Hey, look at me." I didn't look up. Hikaru grabbed my face and made me look up at him, "Come on, let's get out of this small space, okay?"

My face was probably red when he lifted my face up like that. What was this feeling? He looked sparkly, mostly with the roses behind him. The look in his eyes, the smile he gave me, the warmness of his hands.

I didn't know what this feeling was. It made my stomach feel weird, but it wasn't a bad weird…

I looked down as quickly as I could and nodded. We crawled out from underneath the table and I looked around. It felt like the world was different. No, the world was different because he was here.

It was weird to me, but I didn't hate it. I didn't fight it. I wonder what I would call this? Bliss? Happiness? I don't know, but I liked it.

Hikaru turned around, "Don't just stand there. You are going to be left behind."

I looked at him for another moment, and then ran up to him. We walked side by side. Not talking, just walking. Though it was silent, I didn't mind it.

Thank you, Hikaru, but if I told you what happened to her, you would probably hate me like I hate myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys I am like so happy! I was working at this anime convention as a model for onesies and selling items at my boss's booth! It was amazing! I hope one day I can find the people that joined my onesie crew XD**

 **Tokiya: How beautiful was it?**

 **Me: It was beautiful. It was anime, superheros, and video games in this HUGE convention center! It was heaven to me. I loved it so much. I would love to work again but imma have to wait for a while.**

 **Tokiya: Okay, so Marky-kun is way too excited. Let me just say, he doesn't own Ouran and NEVER WILL. Enjoy!**

* * *

The host club was in the room, but Haruhi was the only one who wasn't there.

Tamaki ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, "Tokiya, Tokiya…" He didn't say much and just hugged me. I could feel the tears coming up.

I didn't want to be like this. I had no choice…. I had no say in anything. I didn't want to be a boy, I didn't want to. I want to wear cute clothes and laugh with my twin. I want to giggle at things and go shopping with my twin.

I just wanted Kaiko back. It was all my fault.

"Tokiya… Why did you hide from us?" Tamaki didn't let me go as I hugged him back.

"Tamaki… Don't tell grandmother. Please don't tell grandmother." You could hear the begging in my voice. I begged and I begged with all I could. Repeating to him not to tell grandmother.

What would she do to me if she found out? What happens if she doesn't want me anymore because I was found out… Where would I go? What would I do? No… What would she do to me…?

Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up, "What I want to know if how did you successfully take off your shirt and not have….a chest."

I let go of Tamaki and looked at Kyoya-senpai, "Simple. I got top surgery to get rid of my chest. Grandmother wanted me to be a boy through and through. Besides the… Bottom anatomy I do not have. Haruhi already knows by the way. We went to the same middle school and she realized who I was at the beach…." I looked down, "You won't tell anyone right? Please don't tell anyone."

Kaoru spoke up, "Of course we won't. You had to keep this a secret on orders of your grandmother and we understand that, Tokiya. We don't mind helping you out."

"It's cool to have another girl here, too." Hikaru smiled at me.

Honey-senpai smiled at me and jumped me into a hug, "He's right! Tokiya is Tokiya and we will still love you for you." I hugged him back and smiled. I heard Mori-senpai give his grunt probably saying the same thing as Honey senpai.

"Thank you…"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "Well, we have no choice, right?" He gave me a half smirk, half smile kind of look.

Tamaki jumped me into another hug, "Yay! I get a new sister!"

God up in heaven. I think I opened the right door for once. I think I finally found the people who can possibly change my life forever.

* * *

Haruhi said I could still come over so right now I'm standing outside her door trying to find the courage to knock on it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door 3 times.

I heard someone walk over and opened the door. Haruhi smiled at me, "Tsubaki, there you are. Come inside, please take off your shoes." I nodded and took my shoes off at the door and she showed me inside.

Honestly, she has been living here for as long as I can remember. I would've walked here but that meant going near cars…

As she guided me to the living room, I heard someone say, "Oh Haruhi, is there someone here today?" He stumbled out in full makeup transformation and I knew it was her dad.

I smiled, "Hello Ranka-san, it's nice to see you again."

He looked at me for a moment trying to figure out who I was. Haruhi just sighed, "Don't you remember Tsubaki, dad?"

Ranka-san looked at me shocked and jumped me into a hug, "Oh my gosh, you have grown so big! It's been forever! How have you been, Tsubaki? You don't visit us anymore!"

I answered giggling a bit, "Sorry, Ranka-san. I'm doing good. I'm living with the Suohs now."

He let me go and looked at me shocked, "What... " His phone started to beep and he looked at it. He gave me another hug and then went to Haruhi, "Sorry girls. I have to get going! Job needs me there now. Goodnight and be good!"

Haruhi and I said in sync, "Goodnight and have a good day at work." and with that he ran out the door leaving us behind.

We sat in the living room and started to talk. I went first.

"After Kaiko died… My parents divorced and my mom took custody over me. She changed though. She drank and gambled for money. In the end, we were left with a huge debt from the Suoh family," She looked shocked as I continued, "Remember how I stopped going to school for a month or so when Kaiko died?"

Haruhi nodded as I looked down, "I couldn't go outside. I couldn't go near the road. I tried to… But I would freeze up and not move until someone brought me away from the road. I learned how to sit in a car no problem.. I still can't walk on the streets."

"I'm too scared to. I remember the day she died like it was yesterday. I would dream about it and wake up in cold sweat. I can't hear her anymore, Haruhi." I could feel myself crying again. I could hear the panic in my voice as she brought me into a hug, "She's not here anymore…."

She hugged me tighter, "I'm sorry Tsubaki. You are not alone anymore. The host club is here. I'm here. Dad is here. Kaiko might not be here anymore, but she's looking after you up there. She wouldn't want you to suffer by yourself like this."

I looked shocked because I didn't get pity… I didn't get pity, but encouragement. But… She doesn't know the truth about Kaiko's death…

Haruhi doesn't know it was all my fault.

After the talk and after catching up with everything. I looked at Haruhi and smiled, "What are you going to do about the host club though? Didn't they sell one of your things and you got mad at that."

She laughed, "I'm not leaving. They just need a little bit of a scare don't you think? For all the idiotic things they have made me go through…" She sweatdropped looking towards the side as I laughed. Haruhi then smiled, "But these idiots are not bad people by all means."

I smiled, "You got that right."

* * *

Haruhi and I were standing outside the club room because they told us not to come in. I have no idea what they are planning, but I hope it's not something stupid…

"Hey there, Maidens!" Benibara waved at us turning around to face us.

The smaller one turned towards us, "As promised yesterday, we've come to ask you again."

The long hair one turned around, "We are really going to set things straight with those host club people today."

Haruhi looked somewhat confused, "Set what straight?" I looked at her with a sweatdrop. She has always been a little dense…

The lobelia girls dragged us down the hall and in front of the host club room. They did this weird pose thing and waited for us to open the door. In the end, I ended up opening the door…

Opening the door, the room was pitch black besides for the light that came from the hallway. I looked confused, "Are they not here? I could've sworn they were just in there…" I mumbled to myself as we all heard a click.

"OURAN!" I heard Tamaki screech in the ugliest girl voice ever. Afterwards, one by one each club member sang, "Ouran." And at the end they all said it in sync….

And then the spot light.

The spotlight was on the host club who was sitting and standing around the couch that was centered in the middle of the room. They were wearing puffy princess dresses and heavy makeup (besides for Mori who stayed male).

Everyone stood there shocked as Tamaki walked over to us, "Hello there, Haruhi, and my dearest brother."

"Haru-chan! Toki-chan! I'm a princess! Do I look good?" Honey-senpai came twirling towards with Usa-chan in his hands. He really… does look like a little girl…

Benio started to yell at him, but Tamaki was talking about something that I couldn't comprehend. Something about freebees and having sisters and brothers at the same time.

"You see, Haruhi? Tokiya? Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki spun around and moved close to Haruhi. I guess we were both in complete and utter shock cause I haven't moved an inch…

The twins came up to us, "We're the Hitachiin Sisters! Which one is prettier?" They said this in the most terrifying voice ever.

Hikaru was holding up a fan, "Just teasing!"

Kaoru just gave the weirdest laugh ever, "Hohohohoho."

"Haru-chan! Toki-chan!" Honey-senpai was waving at us and then came closer while posing, "You can call me Big Sister!" Even his Usa-chan was dressed up….

Kyoya waved his pretty fan at us covering half his face while Mori looked happy still having his man pride in check tapping on his instrument.

I guess I didn't hear anything else for a moment besides my laughing and Haruhi's laughing. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Haruhi and I laughed.

"Too much! I don't even know what this means!" Haruhi was holding her stomach on the ground as she laughed, "I thought you guys were goofballs, but geez!"

Taking out my phone I took a quick photo as I laughed hoping they wouldn't notice. I was still laughing along side her though, "Oh my god. My stomach. I'm going to get my 8 pack like I wanted!"

Haruhi was wiping off some tears while I sat up and tried to take deep breaths.

"Are we really that funny?" The twins and Honey-senpai in their girly voices came up to us in sync making us laugh even more. They started to chase around Haruhi saying, "Call me big sister!" as I laughed on the ground hysterically with tears running down my face.

This… is something my sister would do.

After the running around stopped, everyone had gone silent. She looked at everyone, "Why are you guys even doing this?"

The twins looked away, "We… Just wanted you to be in the Host Club with us."

I felt a pang like feeling hit my heart. What the heck… This hurting feeling. I looked down at my heart. Why do you hurt heart? I'm sure I don't have a heart problem…

Haruhi smiled and got up. She explained her reason on why she wanted to stay at this school and was declining the Lobelia girls offer. I thought it was a beautiful enough reason to me.

They looked at me, "How about you, young lady? Do you really want to be stuck here like this."

Honestly, not really. Honestly, I don't even want to dress up as a guy. I had no choice though. Tamaki is here and I have to stay by Tamaki… I knew what to say.

"I'm staying, too. You see, I finally met my older brother, Tamaki. Even though I am adopted he took me in with loving arms. I'm not going to leave him when we just met. We have a huge chapter of life to complete together. We have doors to open, so I'm sorry that I can not accept your request." I smiled at them as Tamaki was in tears and jumped me into a hug.

As he hugged me, he realized something and let me go. He pointed at Haruhi, "Hold on! If you weren't planning to quit, why did you act so angry yesterday?" Ah, probably what happened after I left…

"When you sell people's things without asking them, they usually get mad! That mechanical pencil was easy to write with, and I liked it!"

I think the Lobelia girls were talking about something and left while I just waltz over to Hikaru. He looked at me confused as I looked at his makeup, "Did you guys do the makeup yourselves?"

He smiled at me, "Kaoru and I did all the makeup and got the outfits." Hikaru posed a bit for me, "Don't you think it suits us?"

I looked at him for a moment and smiled not realizing that it was a true smile, "Yeah. It suits you all really well." He looked at me shocked for a moment as I turned to look at Kyoya, "By the way, Kyoya-senpai, purple is an amazing color on you."

He gave me a weird smirk as I laughed.

God, I love these guys. This is the first time I didn't regret opening the door that got me here in the first place…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is... Just a little bit sad. It's not THAT sad... But its kind of sad... So yeah! and sorry I have been a bit busy lately, I wanted to update yesterday, but I didn't come home till like 2am today... YEAH... WELL, ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE! :D**

 **Tokiya: Jesus christ, what were you doing?**

 **Me: Going out with family to the movies and then we went to walmart. I was hyper and was having a shopping cart race with my little sister...**

 **Tokiya: Oh god, I worry. Just a little. Anyways, Marky-kun does not own Ouran and NEVER WILL ! ENJOY!**

* * *

 ***POV: 3rd***

"Huh? Where's Tokiya?" Hikaru looked around the club room as everyone looked around.

Tamaki looked confused, "Have any of you seen him at all today?"

Kaoru looked up trying to remember who was in class today. They didn't really pay attention, "Uh… Nope, he hasn't been here all day actually."

Haruhi was sitting around trying to figure out why he wasn't here… But then it hit her, "Maybe…" She quickly realized what she was about to do and put her hand on her mouth. Everyone looked at her confused as she gave a sigh of relief to herself, "Good thing I didn't say it."

"Say what?" Kyoya looked at her interested because he heard every word.

She looked at him, "Today is a very important day for Tokiya. Let's not bother him today…"

"What's today?" Hikaru looked at her now interested in the topic. For some odd reason, he just wants to know her more. He wants to know everything about her and he… Has no idea why he feels this way.

Haruhi gave a sad smile, "It's a very sad day for Tokiya…"

* * *

 ************* *POV: Tokiya***

I was sitting in front of Kaiko's grave. I already cleaned the place up and put flowers, now I'm just talking to her about random stuff. I told her all about the host club, my new life so far, my new friends, the new me….

She can't be here to experience all this fun with me, but I hope she can picture them while I described them…

Yup, Kaiko passed away about 4 years ago just before my dad left.

I guess I should explain what happened to her… It's about time.

It was my fault. One day, we got into a fight walking to school. We just started middle school and I got mad at her because she made me do all the cleaning while she went off with her friends.

 ***Flashback***

 **"** **I said I was sorry! It was Yukina's birthday, Tsubaki! They wanted to hang out for the day." Kaiko followed behind me whining as I tried to walk as fast as possible.**

 **I didn't even bother to turn around and spat out my words like acid, "It took me 6 hours to clean when I could've been lazing around, but no. I had to clean your share too."**

 **"** **Tsubakiiiii, I said I was sorry. I will do your share next time, too!"**

 **I turned my head towards her, "You say that every single time, Kaiko. I'm sick and tired of always having to do your part of the chores. Mama always praising what you had to clean when I was the one who cleaned it."**

 **"** **I said I was sorry, Tsubaki! You always forgive me!"**

 **I turned my head quickly forward pouting as I heard Kaiko calling my name. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and the last thing I heard from Kaiko was, "TSUBAKI! WATCH OUT!"**

 **Looking towards the side, a speeding car was a couple feet away from me. My eyes widen as the car looked as if it was a monster. Huge, big, it was going to eat me. I couldn't move, I was completely petrified.**

 **I remember saying I would just jump away in these situations, but… Experiencing it first hand was a different story. Like you are so shocked to the point you can't move. This isn't something that happens to everyone… But when it happens to you, it's like you forget yourself. You forget everything for that split moment.**

 **The next thing I knew, I was away from the car and Kaiko… Was on the ground, bleeding from her head. I crawled towards her as best I could while the ambulance workers tried to shoo me away. I grabbed her hand as tears fell from my face, "Kaiko! KAIKO!"**

 **"** **Miss, you have to get away from her so we can help her!" Someone yelled as they dragged me away from her.**

 **"** **KAIKO!"**

 **Everything happened so fast or more like my mind wasn't able to process it. It was like I spaced out because the next thing I knew I was sitting in the hallway of Kaiko's room in the ICU. My parents rushed over moments before and they were talking to the doctor.**

 **My parents started to cry and I knew… I knew it was my fault that she died. If I would've just stopped and listened to her, If I wasn't so stubbornly mad at her… If I just forgave her like I normally did.**

 **This…**

 **This wouldn't have happened.**

 **I killed my twin. My best friend. My only sister. My reason for living. I'm a murderer. I shouldn't have been spared. She didn't deserve to die… I did.**

 **I slowly stumbled into her room as the doctors and my parents looked at me worried. I grabbed her ice cold hands into my hands one last time. I knew she wasn't coming back no matter how many tears I shed on her death bed.**

 **She wouldn't forgive, would she?**

 **I can't hear her anymore. She's not in my head anymore.**

 **Holding her hand as I cried into the bed, I started to frustratedly plead, "Kaiko, come back. I can't hear you anymore. Don't leave me. Don't leave me here alone. Kaiko. Kaiko."**

 **"** **In my head…. Everything has gone silent."**

 ***End of Flashback***

I could feel the tears running down my face. I always remember this day every single time I'm here. Everything felt so numb on this day… So numb to the point I couldn't feel these flowers. I couldn't feel the life.

As I was sitting here, my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID…

Kaoru? Why was Kaoru calling me?

I picked up before I realized it and held the phone to my face.

Kaoru: Hello? Tsubaki?

Me: …..Kaoru, why… Are you calling?

Kaoru: Are you okay? Where are you? Everyone is worried about you.

Worried? About me? I guess I was crying really loudly because Kaoru sounded like he was panicking.

Kaoru: Tsubaki?! Where are you? I will come there right now so tell me where you are.

No, I don't want him to come here. He would tell Hikaru... If he saw what happened to Kaiko…

Me: No.

Kaoru: No? Why?

Me: You would hate me.

He would hate me because as a twin… To kill you own kill… Your best friend…. That's the worse. Kaoru can't even live without Hikaru at the moment…

I hung up after saying that. I didn't want to hear his reply. I didn't want him to come and find me. I just wanted to be alone with Kaiko because maybe then… Maybe…

"I would be able to hear your voice again."

Staring at her grave, I remember all the fun times we spent together. We fought from time to time, but always made up and laughed. It was nice to have someone to be girly with, to squeal at one of her crushes, or to just laugh and talk in our room.

Those days were my favorite and I would do anything to go back to the time where Kaiko was in my life.

I would go back in a heart beat to the time where she was alive. I don't care if that means I wouldn't have been able to meet the host club… Kaiko would replace all of them and then I would be able to live a normal life with a happy family…

Not stuck in a body that's not me anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was trying to update a story but I had writers block so I didn't want to post this chapter up until I finished it. So finished it last night around 3am XD Ahh, tired. But yeah I have been going to the doctors a lot lately. Going again soon this week too and its just crazy. Went to like the doctors 3 times last week.**

 **Tokiya: Dude, are you okay?**

 **Me: I honestly don't know anymore..**

 **Tokiya: You better not fucking die on me bruh! Anyways, Markykun doesn't own Ouran and never will! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

When I arrived at school, Hikaru turned around in his seat and looked at me a little worried, "What happened to you yesterday, we called you and you were crying." He kind of whispered this so the other kids couldn't here.

I gave a sigh, "That is none of your business…"

"Tokiya, we are worried about you. We just want to make sure you are okay because yesterday didn't sound like it at all." Kaoru frowned at me as I just gave another sigh.

I looked at them and gave them the most realistically fake smile I could come up with, "I'm perfectly fine. Yesterday I was just in one of my moods. I assure you today I am feeling much better from crying it out."

Haruhi and the twins looked at me a bit relieved, but I couldn't help but feel kind of bad.

Was I doing okay? No, no I wasn't. Never will be okay…

* * *

Have you ever just wanted to kill someone so badly you planned out their murder in your head right in front of them? That's basically how I feel right now. Tamaki, my stupid idiot of a brother, thought it was a good idea to wake me up because he had a stupid nightmare of Haruhi's house.

I hate waking up early on weekends because this is my time. I'm away from the world and it's the time where I can sleep till like 3 in the afternoon.

But no, Tamaki happens to be a morning person.

"Tamaki, I hate you so much." I spat out my words as he screeched and crawled into this emo corner in the limo.

He turned to me, "But my dear sister, I love you. Please don't hate me." I grumbled to myself and chuckled mentally. I'm just playing with him…

He was sulking and crying while the rest of the host club (Haruhi was not there) sweatdropped. I gave a sigh, "Okay Tamaki… I don't hate you…." I said to him after about 5 minutes of letting him sulk. He turned to me happily.

"My little sister!"

"Don't get your hopes to high up."

He started to sulk again as I chuckled a bit. I didn't know having a brother would be so much fun to mess with.

It went on like this till we reached Haruhi's house. We came out of the car and noticed a huge crowd forming around us. Probably curious on why rich people were in their area… I walked away from the rest of the group because they were being annoyingly weird, so I sat at Haruhi's door.

Watching the host club from a distance, I couldn't help but smile at their idiocy. I started to zone out for a bit just thinking of all the fun times Haruhi, Kaiko, and I had.

I remember one time, Kaiko and I were at the playground with Haruhi and were playing kick the can. Finally getting Haruhi to come play with us, we thought it would have been a good idea to let Haruhi be the kicker…

Turns out, it wasn't such a good idea and she missed the can when she kicked… And then she landed on her butt. From my hiding spot, I couldn't help but laugh and fall out of the bush I was hiding behind.

Kaiko stopped counting to see what I was laughing at. She was looking at Haruhi butt first on the floor and me on my stomach laughing as hard as I could. She just laughed along with me as Haruhi was confused.

Best. Moment. Ever.

"Tokiya?"

Huh? I looked up to see Hikaru and the rest of the host club staring at me. There was a huge smile on my face and I looked at Haruhi. We locked eyes for a moment and I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

She looked at me confused, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing about you in the past." I chuckled getting up and dusting myself off.

She opened the door and pouted, "It better not be what I think it is."

"It probably is."

Haruhi turned toward me with the most distressed face, "Kick the can?"

I busted out laughing, "Yes! Kick the can!" She started to grumbled about a few things as she set her groceries in the kitchen.

Everyone wanted to know what we were talking about as she slapped a hand over my mouth before I could explain. She looked at me, "Do. Not. Speak. A. Word. Of. Kick the can. Understood?"

I looked at her a little frightened, "Yes Ma'm…"

We were sitting around the table while Haruhi got everyone some tea. Tamaki looked at me with his eyes sparkling as I sweatdropped. He wanted to know what I was talking about….

"Tokiyaaaa…."

"No." Haruhi glared at him from a distance as he screeched. Poor guy tries so hard… Honey brought the cake out and he sent different flavors in front of me.

He smiled, "Toki-chan, you can take your pick now!" There was chocolate, strawberry and lemon in the box that he brought. I gulped and looked away making everyone at the table confused.

"I'm sorry, Honey-senpai. I…. Can't eat it. So you all can eat without me." Grandmother told me to stay away from all kinds of junk food. I can't disobey her or… Who knows what would happen to me.

Honey-senpai pouted at me sadly, "It's okay Toki-chan… I understand." I feel bad… He thinks I don't want his cake.

"Honey-senpai…. It's not that I don't want your cake… Grandmother told me not to eat sweets and stuff… You understand right?"

He looked at me a little shocked, but then nodded. I'm pretty sure everyone but Haruhi understands the true terrors of my grandma… She isn't THAT horrible though… I don't know, I still have mixed feelings about her.

After eating cake, drinking tea, and discussing what to eat for lunch, Haruhi sighed, "Guess I am going to have to go to the supermarket again…"

The twins, Tamaki, and Honey-senpai looked super excited to go as I sweatdropped. Those idiots… The twins, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai walked out first leaving Haruhi, Tamaki and I inside.

I looked at the situation at hand and got up, "Going to the bathroom…" I stumbled my way in there to give them their moment as I sighed. I can't go out there with them… Stupid panic attacks. Stupid PTSD my psychiatrist said I have.

Living in fear like this… It's irritating and I hate it. Splashing my face a little, I looked into the mirror and really absorbed the features of my face. Sharp jawline, small lips, medium size eyes with double lids. That's the envy of most asians…

I looked so… Male. I can't even picture myself with long hair anymore. I don't feel like a girl anymore… Well besides the lower body part that reminds me every month that I am female.

"You are Tsubaki… Don't forget yourself." Is it bad that I have to remind myself like this. I have to look into the mirror where the face isn't what I remember my face to be.

I decided to exit the bathroom and found the host club surrounding the table again with Haruhi's Dad, Ranka. Sweatdropping as everyone looked at me, I sighed, "What are you guys doing here? I thought you all went to the supermarket…"

They explained what happened with Tamaki and Ranka, and I couldn't help but laugh at the story. God, why is my oniichan such an idiot? Tamaki was sulking in the closet cultivating mushrooms while Haruhi looked pretty pissed.

"I'm going to the supermarket and none of you are coming with me. Tokiya, watch the house." Haruhi quickly got up as the twins and Honey-senpai shouted in protest. She already shut the door before they could get up and Ranka sighed.

He gave a sad smile, "That child, when she decides to do something, she does it. Haruhi has always been independent, but it would be nice if she could rely on me sometimes." He looked at everyone, "It looks like she is having a lot of fun with you all…"

Aw, Ranka… Haruhi… Ranka gave a smile, "Do you boys… Want to have a little fun?"

Everyone looked confused as I knew what he was going to do… He was going to follow Haruhi. Everyone but me got up and they looked at me. Hikaru looked confused, "You aren't coming with us?"

I looked at him with a sad smile, "You guys can go without me…"

Kaoru looked a little worried and sat down in front of me, "Do you mind if I sit with you? So you won't be alone?"

"Didn't you want to go to the supermarket with everyone? You never been to one right… You can go without me. I don't mind waiting for you all to come back."

Kaoru shook his head, "It's fine. How about next time you take me out to the supermarket to make up for it." He smiled at me.

I gave a small sigh, "Okay… If you are fine with that." He nodded and we waved to everyone goodbye.

The rest of the host club and Ranka said their goodbyes back as Kaoru and I looked at each other awkwardly. After breaking the silence we started to conversate and he suddenly looked at me serious.

"Hikaru told me you were a twin… Is that true?"

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, my twin sister… She… Her name is Kaiko." I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand, "I haven't seen her… In years…"

He looked at me shocked, "I… Can't imagine a life without Hikaru…"

"I know… and I don't deserve her in my life anymore." I gave him the saddest smile as he looked at me shocked.

I could never tell anyone what happened to her. If she won't forgive me, no one would. I killed her, it's my fault that she is dead…

There's no way I can go back in time no matter how much I plead to the heavens.

While everyone moves forward, I feel like I am the only one who is stuck in time. The only one standing still as everyone leaves me behind the dust. Stuck in place by the darkness that has a hold of my legs.

No matter how much I want to go forward, I can't. I'm forever stuck, but it feels like I am falling inside the darkness just looking at the light that sits above my head.

I guess he had no idea what to say to me as I felt one tear fall down my face. I wiped it off as quickly as I could and looked away, "Why did you even stay behind anyways? I know… You are in love with Haruhi… Hikaru probably is too." Just saying the last part of that sentence hurt too much.

But it's true. The way he looked at her was the most heartbreaking thing to me.

Wait… Am I… In love with Hikaru?

Kaoru looked away, "Actually… I don't really like Haruhi like that. I take an interest in her because she is interesting, but I wouldn't call it love." He gave me a smile and laughed, "Hikaru on the other hand is completely love struck."

Shit, felt like a needle hit me right in the heart.

This is love.

Why didn't I realize this before? I'm not sick…

Before any of us could say anymore, the door flew open and everyone came in with groceries. Haruhi looked a little angry, but happy at the same time. Looks like they had a lot of fun…

I realized Kaoru and I were sitting rather closely to one another and I got up as quickly as I could.

As Haruhi was about to prepare for lunch, I ran for the bathroom and locked it. I splashed my face with water again and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Why did I fall in love with someone who would probably never love me back…?"


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Sorry guys, I have been kind of busy with my job lately and I am still going to the doctors a lot. AH, it's such a pain in my ass. Also, a lot had been going on with my family too. I was so fed up with it I tried my best to leave all weekend XD Sorry this chapter is kind of short too...**

 **Tokiya: What happened with your family?**

 **Me: A lot of shit honestly. It's because of my brother honestly.. Not going to go into detail though.**

 **Tokiya: Okay, well I'm here for you dude! Anyways, Marky-senpai doesn't own ouran and he never will!)**

* * *

*RING RING RINGGGGG RING RING RINNGGG*

"URGH!" I slammed my hand on my phone trying to make it shut up, but it was vibrating and ringing at the same time. I opened one eye and put the phone close to my face not realizing that I just blinded myself.

Tamaki. I will literally murder you.

"Tamaki, if you do not want to die, state your business and why the fuck you called me at fucking 8am on a damn saturday. Do you want to die?" I spoke into the phone and it sounded like I spat acid all over his face. He has a thing for waking me up early on my weekends and it's pissing me off.

I could hear crying coming from Tamaki and laughing twins in the background. I heard the phone being passed to someone and I heard a soft snicker, "Calm down, Tokiya. Tamaki just wanted to know if we all could visit you. This wasn't my idea by the way, they didn't listen to me on how you wanted to sleep in on your beautiful saturday morning." Freaking Kyoya… Always gotta save his own ass.

"Hang out? Where?"

"Your house of course!" Hikaru shouted into phone deciding it would be best to destroy my ear drums.

Kaoru chuckled, "We went to everyone else's house but yours!"

"Please, Toki-chan! PLEASE!" Honey-senpai shouted into the phone. Do these people think I am deaf?

Haruhi sighed, "Sorry, these idiots are loud.." I am so glad Haruhi is sane… I heard Mori give a loud grunt as I sweatdropped. I love them, but this is just too much.

I gave a really loud sigh, "Okay, fine, just shut up. Come at noon because I want to go back to sleeping." I grumble a couple of incoherent words and pressed the end button. I tossed my phone on to the ground and rolled over.

Sometimes, I hate them. Well, besides Haruhi.

* * *

"Aww, Toki-chan's sleeping face is so cute."

"Shhh, you are going to wake her up!"

"But Milord, shouldn't we wake her up. It's already noon."

"Nonsense, Hikaru! What happens if she kills us!?"

"Milord… Maybe we should. She promised at noon."

"Kaoru, let's prank her as she sleeps."

"Can't you all just shut up. We should let her sleep."

"Haruhi! How could you be so cruel! We want to hang out!"

"This is a nice place. It has a very similar layout to the Suoh's 2nd mansion… It's only a little bit smaller though."

"Hmmm."

I started to twitch and slowly got up. I could hear gasp and I sighed, "Sorry guys, I just barely get sleep during the weekdays."

I was shirtless and in boxers and I yawned stretching my arms. This is actually one of things I enjoy about being a guy. I slid down my bed and sat on the ground. Everyone stared at me as I started to doze off again.

"Wake up, Tokiya!" Tamaki started to shake me as I looked at him confused, "We have to play! Today is the day we all hang out here!"

I grumbled a few things and got up stumbling my way to the bathroom.

"Tokiya is surprisingly really weak in the morning…" Haruhi commented as I slammed my face into the door of my bathroom.

My room was pretty basic honestly. No personal items besides my laptop, speakers, and phone. I wasn't allowed to play video games so all I have is a TV. My bed was in the corner of the room away from the door. Across from where my bed is where the bathroom and closet door is. Tv was in the center on the same wall and my desk was across from there.

I have no pictures on the walls.

Nothing of my past life. I stored those pictures away in a box deep inside my closet just as instructed…

I stumbled my way into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, went to the toilet, and walked out like I was awake, "Alright, why did you guys decide to come visit because there is literally nothing here."

Tamaki pouted, "You really don't have much? Actually this place a lot like the 2nd mansion"

"Sorry, Tamaki. Grandmother instructed that I don't get distracted with anything useless. All I have is a TV and movies, but I don't really watch TV. Just the movies…"

Kaoru frowned, "Well, that's boring."

"No kidding…" Hikaru commented with a bored face.

I scratched the back of my head trying to think of something to do still shirtless. I grumbled just thinking of how boring my house is and sighed, "You guys wanna do a movie fest? I can have snacks made for you guys while we watch a bunch of movies…"

"I want cake!" Honey-senpai started to jump up and down as I chuckled a bit. I patted him on the head and smiled at him.

"Of course."

I grabbed random blankets and pillows because I didn't have a couch in my room and set it in front of the TV. I called my butler, Daiki, to get everyone the snacks they wanted as I looked at my movie collection. It was one of the things Grandmother didn't ban, so I tried my best to collect all kinds of movies. I also grabbed a random shirt and just wore my boxers as pants.

As I was putting the movie in, Daiki tapped me on the shoulder softly and smiled, "I'm sorry for disrupting your movie time, Tokiya-sama, but there's some news I would like to tell you."

I looked at him for a moment and nodded signalling him outside my room. Pressing play for everyone, I apologized really quickly, and I shut the door. I leaned on the door, "Bad news first."

"There is no good news, Tokiya-sama."

"Ah, I see… Well, what is it?"

He gave a sigh and lifted up his glasses, "The Master has arranged a few… meetings you must attend tomorrow. You MUST pick a suitable partner out of the few she has chosen for you."

I looked at him shocked, "I… See… And if I don't."

"She didn't say. She just glared at me and told me that that was the warning."

I shivered a bit and sighed, "There's no say in this for me then… Is it a male or female partner?"

He looked a little awkward, "Both…."

"What?" I looked at him confused, "What do you mean both? How does that even work?"

He gave another sigh, "She didn't go into details, but said she will explain it to you tomorrow…"

I grumbled a couple things and thanked him for telling. I came back inside to see everyone looking at me confused as I collapsed onto the floor. Didn't talk to anyone or make contact… Just tried to watch the movie to get my mind off of things…

If I did this… Would my feelings disappear?

* * *

By the 5th movie, everyone (but me) probably gained a few pounds from eating all the junk food. We were watching this sad anime movie called "Grave of the Fireflies".

It was a little graphic for poor Honey-senpai, so Mori-senpai covered Honey-senpai's eyes from time to time. Haruhi had a tear fall down a couple of times, while Tamaki was trying to hold in his sobbing… That didn't work though.

I was crying too, along with the twins. Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai stayed emotionless though…

"Oh no, Setsuko!" Tamaki cried a little harder as the older brother in the movie was crying too.

By the end of the movie, I was in full out tears along with Tamaki.

"Tokiya… You have a surprisingly soft heart." Haruhi sweatdropped at me as I was wiping the tears away.

I couldn't help but feel for the older brother… He and I have killed our sisters… So, seeing it in WW2 version was more painful.

"Yeah… I know. These movies just hit me right in the heart." I tried to explain as honestly as I could.

After this movie, we had dinner and then everyone left. I waved goodbye and Daiki walked towards me, but bowed like 10 feet away.

"I have another message, Tokiya-sama."

I sighed, "Well, just tell me…"

How many more wrong doors will I open and close?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know some people would like the main character and Hikaru to just get together already, but I'm going to give this story a little more... Drama. Lots of plot I guess. And this is going to be a twist in my story. I hope you guys don't mind that I'm just being a little different than most. Well, enjoy the chapter and sorry for taking so long to update. I have just been super fucking busy with my job XD**

 **Tokiya: Aw, why would you do this to me?**

 **Me: Shut up. I'm the author. I do what I want.**

 **Tokiya: *Grumbles* Markykun doesn't own ouran and he never freaking will! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Tokiya-sama, it is time for you to wake up." Daiki started to poke me as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock that said 6am and I groaned. He gave a sigh, "We have to be there at 7:30am. Your grandmother will also be at the hotel lobby where you will be seeing these women and men."

When I heard 'Grandmother' I quickly jolted up and ran for the bathroom to brush my teeth. He gave a chuckle and I started to grumble some things as I put the toothbrush in my mouth.

"How many people are going to be there?" I tried my best to question without spitting toothpaste everywhere.

Daiki gave a sigh, "6 females and 6 males. They are all upper class heir and heiresses to huge companies in Japan. They all go to your school and have a similar trait to you."

I spit out my toothpaste and looked at him confused, "And what would that be?"

"They are all bisexual or pansexual, Tokiya-sama."

Ah, well that's good… Wait. How did she know I was bisexual? I never told anyone… I looked at him shocked, "How does Grandmother…?"

He shrugged, "That I have no information on. I do apologize." I grumbled a bit as I did my mouthwash and slowly walked to my closet still in just boxers. He continued, "She wants you to decide today on the two who will be your fiance 1 and fiance 2. She will explain everything later in detail when she meets you. Also, you will be feed breakfast there."

I looked at my suits and grumbled, "Which suit should I wear…?"

"Ah, we have one tailored just the way your grandmother wanted it." He pulled out a suit out of no where, "Here you go. Oh, and here are the shoes." Daiki pointed to these shoes that were next to his feet. I gave a sigh.

I grumbled and smiled, "Always prepared, aren't you."

"I have to be. If I'm not, I am not capable of being your butler, Tokiya-sama."

Daiki helped me put on my all black suit. It had crisp white button up and I put on my blue tie. He fixed my bed head and slicked it back with some gel and wiped a small bit of dust that had fallen onto my polished dress shoes.

He gave a smile, "Now you look perfect." He nodded with a comb in his hands. Daiki held up a mirror so I could look at myself.

I gave a grin, "Thanks, Daiki. Let's get going."

We made our way to one of the Suoh's chain hotels. The one we arrived at was one that was obviously made for the rich. My driver opened the door to let Daiki and I exited the limo. I gave my driver my goodbyes and followed the well maintained red carpet to the inside of the hotel.

The two doorman opened up the doors and greeted us like we were royalty.

The lobby had the red carpet going right through the middle and going towards the back where the reception desk was. There were baggers carrying luggages to elevators and on the side was where the couches and small coffee tables were for people to socialize.

Daiki escorted me to where my grandmother was and she looked up at me, "Tokiya, you are early. You can sit down right here." I sat down where she pointed and she sat on the couch that was in front of me. Daiki was standing behind me for some odd reason.

"Today you will be meeting with important figures, you understand that right?" She didn't look up at me this time, but only gazed at her cup of tea. I nodded as she continued, "The reason I set you up with both genders is because biologically speaking, you are female so to reproduce you will need a male. The woman you will choose will be the baby carrier, and also the one that you will take to parties with and actually have a marriage ceremony with."

"Whoever you choose, will be informed of all of this and will accept it if they value their life."

Oh Jesus Christ…

Grandmother finally looked up at me, "If you fail to pick your partners… There will be punishments." I mentally shivered and nodded.

"Yes, Grandmother… I understand."

"Good. It seems the guests have arrived. Please do choose wisely." She got up from her seat and some body guard looking people escorted her somewhere.

Daiki came over with a girl with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't tall at all. She stood up to my chin and was very petite. The girl wore a beautiful flower printed Kimono.

She gave a slight curtsy, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tokiya-sama. My name is Kazuhiko Yuriko, heiress to the Kazuhiko corp that deals with agricultural goods."

"It's an honor to meet you, Kazuhiko-sama," I gave a slight bow, took her hand and kissed it, "Shall we sit and chat?"

I'm pretty sure this is how most of the meetings with the girls went. I ate small snacks as I talked to them. But there was one girl in particular that I had my eye on. It was the fourth girl that I met.

She was beautiful in my opinion. Black long hair, green eyes, and she had 3 freckles under her left eye. Just 3 freckles. It was cute. The way she presented herself was with confidence and without fear. Her smile was perfect and white.

Her name was Koizumi Kanami and she was the heiress to the Koizumi Company. It was the number 1 company in the world that dealt with the production of cloth material that then ships to other companies to actually make clothing.

She was a first year like I was and apparently she was in my class. She told me that she didn't want to be like the other girls, but still had some good friends that liked to go to the host club. She didn't go with them though because she wasn't interested.

Kanami-san had a very interesting personality. She was very laid back and chill, yet she was strangely outgoing. She had this… Disturbing sense of humor that was very similar to mine and we had a few other things in common.

What stood out was that she was pansexual and her outtake on love was amazing, "It doesn't matter what gender identity, how they look, or sexual orientation a person is, as long as they are in love it shouldn't matter." Is what she said to me.

Daiki had the girls lined up in a room and I sweatdropped. It felt like I was picking the best prostitute for the night… Throwing that aside, I looked at Kanami-san and smiled, "Kanami-san, would you be my Fiance?" It didn't take me long to decide at all honestly.

Some of the girls were having a fit about who I chose, but she looked shocked. Daiki escorted the other girls out as I waited for her answer.

She finally gave a smile, "I would love to. You may call me Kanami."

I gave her a smile back, "Alright, Kanami, you may call me Tokiya. Please take care of me from now on."

Maybe this will help me get rid of my feelings for Hikaru… A love that I know wouldn't work out. A love where it would be so painful. It's painful because he loves Haruhi… even though Haruhi is obviously in love with Tamaki…

Daiki smiled, "Well, Koizumi-sama, we need you to stay in here while Tokiya-sama has a bit more things to do…" Guess she doesn't know about the double fiances yet…

She gave a nod and seated herself on the couch that was in the room. She started to play on her phone as Daiki and I walked out.

Let's just say…. I didn't like any of the guys. I am not picky about who I go with, but they were the most stuck up bunch of people I have met in my life. I feel like Daiki was irritated with their behavior too.

After I rejected all of them and made them leave, Grandmother came out of no where and looked at me irritated, "You didn't choose any of the young men I have choosen for you. Why is that?"

"Honestly, they have no benefits to the Suohs. They act inappropriately and are most likely going to cheat on me. May I have a say in who I choose for my male partner?"

She looked at me and sighed, "Who would you pick?"

I looked at Daiki who looked at me confused, "Daiki, would you be my male fiance? You know of the situation, you said you were never going to get married, and I know you would never betray me. I'm not ordering you, I am asking as a yes or no question. You may decline…"

"If that means I can be with you forever, then… Yes, it would be an honor to be your Fiance, Tokiya-sama…" He gave me a smile as I gave one back.

Grandmother smirked, "You have chosen wisely. You have exceeded my expectations, Tokiya. Daiki here is a very capable man who would surpass most people in everything. He is someone who knows of business with the Suohs, he is someone who has served the Suohs with his family for generations."

"You have a very good eye, Tokiya. You may leave today." She walked out of the hotel lobby as Daiki and I stood there in shock.

I looked up at Daiki, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Language… but yes, I have to agree. I'm very confused as well."

We met back up with Kanami who was playing Iruna Online. She looked up at us after she put the phone down and smiled, "Did you finish with everything?"

"I have."

I sat down next to her and explained to her the situation at hand. She looked at me and smiled, "I don't mind, Tokiya will always be Tokiya to me." I gave her a smile as she smiled back.

Daiki handed me a small box and I knelt down in front of her, "Your hand?" She gave me her hand while I opened the box and I put the ring on her finger, "You will now be my Fiance. Maybe we will slowly start having feelings for each other. We have 3 more years of high school before we get married."

"Ah, you don't have to wear the ring, but you can keep the box to put the ring in it. We are still in high school after all."

She smiled, "Okay, Tokiya. Who is your male fiance?"

I looked at Daiki and he just smiled, "Daiki here is my male fiance. I hope you don't mind."

"Well, please take care of Tokiya for me when I can't." She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Of course, Koizumi-sama."

Oh god, this is going to be one hell of a school year…


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short. Please bear with me XD But urghh I hope I'm writing this plot okay to be honest. I hope I don't go all horrible on it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Tokiya: Oddly enough you are only posting the 15th chapter when you are already on chapter 23 in your documents on google docs. Why are you updating so slowly?**

 **Me: Because I want to give the readers some suspense! Gosh! Don't judge me! I am the Author.**

 **Tokiya: *Sweatdrops* Okay... Asshole. Anyways, Markykun doesn't own Ouran and never will!)**

* * *

When I arrived at school, Daiki gave me a pat on the head goodbye as I couldn't help but laugh. Walking out, I stood near the entrance and waited for Kanami to show up.

"Tokiya-sama? Are you waiting for someone?" Some girls that go to the host club questioned me as I nodded. They started to ask who I was waiting for as I looked to see if her car showed up or not.

When Kanami's car drove up, the driver opened her door and I extended my hand for her to grab, "There you are, Kanami. I was waiting for you."

She gave a slight blush and grabbed my hand, "Special treatment from Tokiya of the host club already. I'm sure the girls are jealous."

"Well, probably jealous on how beautiful you look today."

"Sweet talker, aren't you."

I gave nothing but a smile at her as she linked her arm with mine and we walked through the courtyard. I could hear people gasping and whispering about what was going on as I sighed.

"Did you tell the host club yet?"

"I haven't had the chance to. I might as well say it today with you with me, right?"

She looked up at me, "Already putting me on the spot."

I nervously laughed, "I don't mean to."

We walked and talked through the hallways together as people stared at us. When I opened the doors to the classroom, I let her go in first. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and let her go to her friends as Haruhi, the twins, and all the girls looked at me shocked.

"Tokiya-sama! You are dating Koizumi-san?" One of my regulars came up to me as I gave Kanami a smile.

"Well, she is my Fiance. Though I still plan on being in the host club… I hope you ladies don't mind it. We can still talk and stuff." I looked down at the girl and smiled. She just blushed at me and nodded. I moved her hair out of her face, "I would prefer if you ladies don't harrass my Fiance. I would be very upset and I'm sure you all don't want me to be upset."

"Of course!" Another one of my regulars stated as I gave a smile and patted her head. She just blushed at me.

I sat down at my seat behind Haruhi and she turned around to look at me, "Details. Now. What happened?"

Kaoru nodded, "When did this happen!?"

"We didn't hear anything about this!" Hikaru looked at me shocked.

I couldn't even look at him and just smiled at my fiance who smiled back at me, "Well, it happened yesterday. An arranged marriage. But I'm sure I will slowly fall in love because I did pick her myself."

"Tokiya… I don't think that's how love works…" Haruhi looked at me a little sad.

I looked at her and gave a sad smile, "It's better than loving someone who doesn't love me back and then ending up alone because I can't move on…"

She raised an eyebrow at me as I just shrugged. She was about to say something but the teacher walked in and apologized for being late. He then started to teach class saving me and my fiance from all the questions…

God, this is going to be a long day… I feel like… I opened the wrong door this time…

* * *

I was sitting in the host club room after school with my fiance being asked 100's of questions we couldn't really answer because they didn't give us time to. They closed the host club just to ask us questions for some odd reason...

"Tokiya, why didn't you tell me Grandmother made you get a fiance!" Tamaki whined to me as I gave a sigh. He grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me, "Why won't you answer, Onii-chan!? Why won't you answer me?"

Kanami sweatdropped, "I didn't think the famous Suoh-san would be like this." Thanks for helping me, my future wife.

Haruhi sweatdropped too, "Yeah, he's different on many levels…" Thanks for helping me, best friend.

"I didn't have time to tell you because it was sudden for me, too." I tried my best to explain as he kept shaking me back and forth. I was having a hard time seeing things as my world was going everywhere.

Kyoya-senpai sighed, "Tamaki, would you stop it. How is Tokiya going to explain correctly when you keep shaking her. She can't even see anything at the moment." Kyoya-senpai! My savior! An evil one, but still my savior!

He finally stopped shaking me and he let me regain my vision for a moment. I held my head and gave a sigh, "Ah, even though I'm holding my head it's still moving…"

"Tokiya, it was when your butler called you out, right? That you were informed when you had to meet the people your Grandmother chose?" Kyoya asked without looking up as I slowly nodded.

"Yeah… but you guys were enjoying the movie I didn't want to say anything until I actually decided on my fiance. I didn't keep it a secret from you guys because she's right here with me." I smiled at her as she smiled back.

Kanami shrugged, "Tokiya has been very kind to me so far. I can see why you guys are worried about her because she's truly a good person."

I looked over to see the twins sitting off to the side not saying anything. Hikaru looked at me, gritted his teeth, then looked away. Kaoru looked at me with a sad smile, and also looked away. I didn't know what to do…

It's not like he liked me back anyways. Why does he look so irritated?

"Tokiya?" I looked back at Kanami who looked up at me, "Did you tell them about Daiki-san…?" She whispered the last part so only I could hear.

I shook my head, "I haven't said anything. Grandmother told me not to say anything about that…" I whispered so that only she could hear me.

"Don't you two look like you are getting along well already." Haruhi gave a smile.

I gave a grin, "Something like that."

I heard someone's phone vibrate and I looked at Kanami who gave a sigh, "I have to go home. It was nice meeting everyone." I stood up to give her a hand and told everyone I was walking her to the car.

When we got into the hallway, she smiled at me, "I'm going to have to get use to this, aren't I?"

"Well, when you are my lover I will treat you like my Queen. Someone who treats his woman right is a real gentlemen after all."

"So much gentlemen," She smiled as she stopped in front of her car. Kanami put a hand on my cheek and looked up at me with the most serious look on her face. "I hope one day, when you smile at me, your smiles don't look so fake… Doesn't your face hurt from smiling so fakely all the time?"

I couldn't say anything as she sat in her car and her driver closed the door. She waved goodbye as I waved back. How did she know about my smile? How could she possibly tell when she just met me...

"God, who else can tell my smiles are fake…?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry guys, just been so damn busy lately. Just started and I been there for a week. Like since I'm in this nursing program at my high school, I have been working my butt of and stuff XD but anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's probably going to get more dark as the story progresses. Maybe lol. Anyways. I don't own ouran and I never will!**

 **Tokiya: Wow you said a lot of things and remembered. Are you okay? You seem pretty down lately... Is it really just school?**

 **Me: Well, in a way... I don't know. It's like a way I'm having with myself. It's getting exhausting.**

 **Tokiya: *Frowns* I'm sorry... Well... Enjoy the story everyone...**

* * *

I was chilling at the table of the Misuzu Pension with Kanami and Daiki. Daiki wasn't being a butler this time, but was actually on vacation. Haruhi was serving people and looked at me, "Can't you help me?"

"Apparently I am apart of the good looking people who sit and draw in customers." I chuckled holding my cold drink and spinned the straw around. She glared at me for a moment as I sighed and got up, "Okay, okay I will help you."

She tossed me an apron that was all black and gave me a smile, "Thank you, Tokiya! I'm going to get the laundry, so I will be right back."

"Hai, hai."

I started to wait tables, serve people, and did what waiters do. It was a little tiring…

"You worked at a restaurant before, Tokiya? You are very experienced." Kanami looked at me as I nodded.

"Yup, when I was in middle school. I was the one paying the bills because my mother was incapable of doing so." I said as I walked by our table. She looked at me a little shocked as I shrugged it off.

My real mother was too focused on drinking. That's what she used up most of the money for. She didn't care about feeding me anymore, she didn't care about being a family anymore because she lost most of her family.

She had to live the rest of her life knowing that the one who ruined everything was one of her. Who looked a bit like her husband and exactly like the other twin she adored so much… I was more of a daddy's girl, but he left me in the end too…

As I went from table to table, Haruhi walked in with the most irritated look on her face with the host club behind her.

"Huh? Tokiya? You are here, too?!" Tamaki ran other to me and jumped me into a hug, "I called and called, but you never picked up! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?!" He was whining to me as I slowly tried to put someone's drink down and apologized to them.

"Get off of me, I am working you idiot." I shoved him off of me and went back to work, "I would have told you, but you wouldn't listen to me, so I didn't feel like mentioning it again."

Misuzu walked in and s(he) looked at the host club in full blush, "Wow! What a cute bunch of boys! All of you are Haruhi and Tokiya's friends?! How do you do? I'm Misuzu Sonoda. I'm 42 years old, and my real name is Isao. I'm the owner of this establishment! Call me Misuzu."

Kyoya smiled at Misuzu, "I hear you're Ranka's friend from work?"

"Yup! I've been coming here for the past 2 summers. It's been my dream to own a cute pension like this."

Tamaki looked angry and started to shake, "How did you know that Kyoya?"

"Of course I don't make enough to hire an employee yet. But because Ranka is away and he was worried about Haruhi, plus the fact that she said she didn't need to be paid that much…. I decided to take her in. She's turned out to be a great worker!" She then looked at me, "And she has such a handsome friend helping me out too!"

I chuckled, "You flatter me too much, Misuzu."

She pulled Haruhi and I to her side, "Aren't these aprons cute? I made them myself!"

"You've done a great job, Misuzu!" The twins, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Tamaki gave a thumbs up as I sweatdropped.

Kanami gave a soft laugh, "I feel like everywhere with the host club will always be entertaining."

"That seems to be the case. Tokiya-sama will never get bored with them. She gets bored way too easily." Daiki smiled sipping his drink as I sweatdropped even more.

The host club started to sit around the pension and talked about how Haruhi declined all of their offers to go overseas with them as Tamaki got pissed about togetherness or something like that. They also talked about cell phones too and how Haruhi has one.

"Tokiya, did you know that she had a cellphone?!"

I looked at him and held my phone up with Haruhi, "We are on each others list didn't you hear. I'm the best friend of course."

He looked at Haruhi, "Then I should be the 'Father' on your friends list. I am your father and your friend."

"I've never heard of an entry like that on a friends list."

Haruhi started to push them out of the place as I sat down with my fiances. I decided to take a quick break, "You guys don't mind staying at the Suoh vacation home right?"

"I don't mind at all. My family doesn't have a place here, so it's better than wasting money at a hotel right?" Kanami smiled at me, "Plus, staying with you is where the entertainment is at."

"Truth be told, my fiance." I chuckled as I got up. I looked around to see a serious Misuzu and a irritated Haruhi.

I walked up to her, "What happened?"

"Refreshing contest." Was all she said and then she went back to work.

I looked confused, "Refreshing contest…?"

Well, let's just say, I got my answer. The host club members (besides for Haruhi and Kyoya) were helping out around the pension for refreshing points to get the last room of the pension…

These idiots… I'm pretty sure they have vacation homes of their own. I sure as hell know Tamaki does because I am using it at the moment…

I guess they all want to stay with Haruhi. Which is understandable…

The one thing I am irritated over is myself. Why am I like this? If I was like Haruhi who didn't care about her appearance, who didn't care what people thought of her, who was happy with what she has… I envy her a lot. Jealous? Probably.

No, wait, I admire her.

"Tokiya? What'cha doing standing here alone?" I was leaning on a railing outside when Kaoru came over to talk to me. I guess I didn't realize how much time had passed as the sun was setting.

I looked at him, "Thinking I guess. I finished helping Haruhi a bit ago. What are you doing here?"

"We were put in charge of cleaning this area. Hikaru went to go get some garbage bags." He sent down his broom and dust pan, "We forgot one of the most important items for cleaning." Kaoru gave a slight chuckle.

The two of us started to talk about random until one of his questions caught me off guard, "I was wondering… What happened to your sister?"

I looked at him wide eyed and my eyes started to dart in different directions. My hands started to twitch a bit and I put them together so they wouldn't move too much, "I…. can't…"

"KYAH! WATCH OUT!"

The two of us looked up to see a vase falling from the window. I looked a little shocked and was about to move backgrounds when Kaoru jumped in front of me, grabbed me, and pushed us both out of the way.

He somehow cushioned my fall and protected me at the same time. I was utterly shocked at the events that just happened.

Kaoru looked up, "We are okay! Don't worry!"

Seconds later, Hikaru and Haruhi came running by. She helped me up and Hikaru went to Kaoru. She looked up at me, "Are you okay, Tokiya?"

I looked at her with a pained expression on my face as I slowly nodded, "Yeah, I'm not hurt… Thanks to Kaoru."

Suddenly, some weird brotherly love scene started to happen as I slowly trudged inside. Kanami looked at me when I sat down at the table, "Tokiya? Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost…"

I was hugging my arms as I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit startled is all…"

I couldn't help it. It just made me remember the car accident.. Though the vase wasn't a car, I could've died! I did it again! I stared at it before reacting. Looking at cars, reminds me of the thing that killed my twin, my other half. The side with the heart…

It's all my fault.

Daiki looked at me, "We should get you home… Can you stand?"

I looked down at my legs and noticed they didn't want to move. I shook my head and sighed, "I can't. Just give me a couple of seconds to recollect myself.."

He smirked at me and picked me up, "Let's get going." I gave a sigh.

"This works too… Come on Kanami, let's get to the car!"

She smiled and laughed, "Coming!"

Well, I'm sure the twins are very happy they won… I, on the hand just have a bit of envy with everyone. The fact they can be themselves is truly a beautiful thing… I get even more jealous of them with each passing day...

I hope tomorrow isn't too hectic though...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Honestly, this story is gonna be a mixture of the anime and manga with my own little twist to it. I hope you guys don't mind. And the reason I am updating today is because I have the flu and I stayed home from school. I have been sick for about 5 days now and I literally feel like death XD**

 **Tokiya: Jesus Christ, go see a doctor.**

 **Me: I wish I could. Anyways, I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

 **Tokiya: Someone take this child to see a damn doctor.**

* * *

I was sitting in the pension with Kanami and Daiki. We were eating breakfast there because the food was really good. I was drinking fresh orange juice and I gave a sigh of content and relaxation. "Man, this is what you call a good vacation." Kanami and Daiki nodded in agreement.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Hikaru shouted down the stairs with a pouting Kaoru in front of him who was walking quickly down the stairs. They sat down, "I don't even remember pushing you out. I couldn't help that. Hey, don't fake tears."

There goes the relaxation...

"The floor was so cold and hard and I was awoken again by that ring tone." Kaoru wiped his fake tears.

They went off topic a bit and asked for breakfast which Haruhi looked irritated because the stuff they wanted wasn't on the meal…

"Tokiya, should we go sight seeing? You can go to a place with lots of shops and there's no cars in that area." Kanami suggested which I'm glad she took into consideration my fear of cars.

I put on my thinking face, "Well, it would be nice to walk there… I haven't gone for a walk in a long time. The place is kind of rural and I barely saw any cars. Mostly bikes…"

"Well, if it gets too bad, I can call for a car. You should try to walk there." Daiki suggested as I knew he was just trying to help me conquer my fear. It is about time I tried to.. Well, actually I should've tried much earlier.

"Thanks, sounds like a good idea…"

"Good morning! Delivery from Arai Grocery!" A guy with a baseball cap came in with a box of vegetables.

Mizusu smiled, "Hello! Thank you! Oh, are you new?! A high school student? I've never seen you before!"

"I'm from Tokyo. I came to work at my uncle's shop for the summer."

"Oh! How refreshing!" He turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi, will you put this in the fridge?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Eh? Haruhi…? No… NO WAY!" He shouted but then his box tipped over and Haruhi helped catch it. He took off his cap and pointed at her, "Fujioka Haruhi?!" His face was in full blush mode.

"Arai…" She smiled, "Long time no see! It's been since Junior High graduation, right? How are you?"

He was still pointing at her, "Uh… Why are you here?! And your hair! Why did you get a haircut?!"

I walked over and put an arm around Haruhi, "It's Rai-chan!" He went to the same middle school as Haruhi and I. I was really close with him and I still text him often.

He looked at me confused, but then his eyes lit up, "Rai-chan..? SUBA-CHAN?!"

I started to laugh, "We talked on the phone sometimes! How dare you forget about me! How is Yuriko and Juno!?"

"They are doing good! They miss you guys and you look way different from what I remember... Man, you guys should've kept your hair long! It was so nice."

Haruhi shrugged, "You think so? But it's easier to take care of this way."

"Eh, it's feels great for the summer time." Well, that's not a lie, but I do miss my long hair...

As we talked, the twins and Tamaki were looking at us back and forth with the faces of shock. Huh? When did Tamaki get here? Arai sweatdropped as they looked at him, "Um.. Are these your friends?"

Haruhi answered for me too, "Oh. Yeah. Hikaru and Kaoru. They're my classmates. And Sen-" She stopped for a moment while introducing Tamaki which confused everyone and she continued. "An Acquaintance." Damn Haruhi… Tamaki looked horrified. Poor Onii-chan… He tried so hard.

I spoke up, "That acquaintance is also my Onii-chan. He's an idiot. Don't mind him."

Some how, Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai showed up without me noticing. Mizusu offered Haruhi a break and Rai-chan some tea so everyone sat around us.

He smiled, "Have you guys gotten used to Ouran?" He then looked at Haruhi, "Do you still get together with friends from Junior High?"

"Yeah, sort of. Kazumi often phones." Haruhi replied.

He looked at me, "Who are those people right next to you?"

I put an arm around Kanami, "This is my Fiance I told you about over the phone a couple days ago." I put my other arm around Daiki, "And this is my personal butler. We are on vacation together." Rai-chan gave a nod and greeted them as they greeted back.

As we talked Hikaru was making some rude comments that I was trying to ignore them. He was talking a bit of crap about Rai-chan which irritated me a bit.

"I can't believe this is why you didn't want to hang out with me for summer break." I pouted at him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I couldn't say no to my Uncle.. But you didn't tell me where you wanted to go! It's your fault. But we are here anyways." He chuckled as I couldn't help but laugh too. He was a super nice guy.

He turned back to Haruhi, "Well, I'm glad you're okay. It makes me feel better. Oh! I'm not the only one who was worried! Others were saying the same."

Hikaru looked irritated as he was trying to talk loud, "What the heck? A refreshing and pure attitude? Is that his angle? Doesn't he know the refreshing tournament has already ended?" He is irritated? He irritated me...

Kaoru was slurping on his drink, "Um.. Bright but shy, rather normal, and is on the basketball or soccer team. In real life he may be a hit with girls, but in manga, he'd be the archetypical sidekick. That's about the sum of it." Judgemental much…

Rai-chan looked at them kind of surprised, but then smiled, "You're right! I'm on the soccer team! How did you know?!"

Kyoya turned towards them, "Are you guys trying to pick a fight or what? Why?"

"Oh, nothing." The twins replied in sync.

Kanami smiled at Rai-chan, "What was Tsubaki like in Junior High?"

He looked at me and chuckled, "Suba-chan here? She was a tough one. For most of Junior High she was quiet and got angry easily, but then left in the last year. She was what you called a 'Cold Beauty' that every guy would die to have. After Kaiko left, Suba-chan didn't smile much and tried to isolate herself, but Haruhi, some friends, and I tried our best to make sure she wasn't alone."

The twins and Tamaki were shocked to hear my twin's name as I looked down. Rai-chan continued, "Not to mention, Suba-chan would try her best to not be at home, so she was over at my place a lot."

Ah, Junior High, that dark period of my life…

Kanami asked him a bit more questions about our Junior High life as one particular voice stood out, "Still…" Hikaru moved his straw making the ice cubes shift in the cup loudly, "He's clearly attracted to one of them. It's so obvious that it's annoying."

Haruhi stood up, "Hikaru! You're the one who is being annoying." He just ignored her by taking a loud slurp of his drink.

Rai-chan tried to calm her down, "It's okay, Haruhi. It's true I was attracted to you. But… You rejected me a year ago… And before that, I had a crush on Kaiko before she left…"

"EHHHHH?!" Everyone including me looked shocked as heck. Well, besides for Kanami and Daiki who just listened in to what was going on.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and I, "I understand why Tokiya is shocked, but Haruhi, why are you shocked too?"

"Er… Well…" She sweatdropped not knowing how to answer.

He explained that after Kaiko left, he moved on even though it took a while and fell for Haruhi. He explained how she rejected him and she was too oblivious about the situation. Everyone looked at Haruhi as I joked, "How could you break this poor boy's heart?"

"You broke that pure boy's fragile heart with your complete insensitivity. I hope it wasn't intentional…" Kyoya looked at her with judging eyes as everyone else sweatdropped.

She deadpanned, "Er.. I didn't mean to… I didn't realize it." Haruhi turned to Rai-chan, "I'm so sorry." She did a deep bow and he looked shocked.

"EH? What? Am I getting rejected again?" He chuckled, "It's okay, I got over it. The fact that you didn't get it means you weren't interested in me. That's all." He started to talk about the few things that he really liked about her and I couldn't help but smile.

He was such a good guy, I can see why my twin sister had a crush on him in elementary school.

Rai-chan then looked at me, "Your sister was something else too, you know? She was very kind, outgoing, hyper, and sweet, but when it came to you she was very serious and caring. She had that older sister type of feel when she was with you. Sometimes she was childish, but it was what a lot of people liked about her. She was so down to earth that it was hard not to like her."

"You are a little different. You were more quiet, more cautious, but very caring. You kept to yourself and hid your feelings while your sister was more expressive. You tend to shoulder things, but cry when things get too much for you to handle. You cry while doing something and get it done in the end. It was persistent is what you have and determination. You both are truly amazing." He chuckled a bit as I couldn't help but smile at him.

I was laughing, "You are truly amazing, you know that, Rai-chan!"

"You are so sincere about my daughter and sister! What a nice guy you are!" Tamaki looked at him with tears in his eyes while holding Rai-chan's hands.

After that, they were talking about random stuff as Kanami looked at me, "We aren't going out today?"

I patted her on the head and smiled, "Sorry Kanami, how about tomorrow? We have plenty of time before summer vacation ends." She just nodded a bit and gave a small pout.

"I was looking forward to it…" She whispered under her breath.

As Kanami, Daiki, and I were talking about other things than the host club, Tamaki looked over towards the twins and waved them over, "Hikaru, Kaoru! Come over here! It's a precious opportunity to hear about Haruhi and Tokiya back in junior high!"

Kaoru was drinking his drink while Hikaru turned away, "No thanks! Not interested." He said this in a really loud voice for everyone to hear. "It's dumb anyways. I don't get it. Why do these old stories excite you? Besides, can't that guy tell that we don't care about him at all." Rai-chan looked shocked as he continued. "Haruhi and Tokiya's heart has no room for-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I beat Haruhi to him and slapped him really hard in the face. "Hikaru, that is not something for you to decide. You have been irritating me with those stupid comments since the beginning."

Haruhi looked irritated, "We will not allow you to keep insulting our friend like that!"

Hikaru looked down, "Come on…" He looked at me, "Who cares about other people!" He then looked at Haruhi, "We're the ones who are your friends!"

Everyone looked at him shocked as he made a run for it. He ran up the stairs as Kaoru ran after him, "Hikaru! Wait!"

Tamaki gave a sigh, "Ah… Their world is still… Very small.."

I looked down as I tried to process everything. What the hell was that?

* * *

We were all outside saying our goodbyes to Rai-chan as he just brushed it off thinking he probably did something wrong. Which he didn't. He smiled at Haruhi and I, "Will you apologize to Hikaru for me?"

"No need to apologize," Hikaru walked out of the pension, "It was my fault, I'm sorry." Wait a second. This isn't Hikaru..

Rai-chan just smiled and laughed a bit, "It's okay!" He got on his bike and started to wave, "Goodbye Haruhi! Goodbye Suba-chan! Take care everyone!" Everyone said their goodbyes as Haruhi and I stopped waving.

She went first, "Kaoru."

I looked at him, "Why are you pretending to be Hikaru?"

Kaoru sweatdropped as Kanami looked confused, "Aren't those Hikaru's clothes."

I shook my head and wiped his cheek, "What happened to that cut on your cheek that you got for saving me?"

"OUCH! Just some quick makeup. Hikaru has yet to cheer up." He chuckled a bit and then stopped moving.

Haruhi and I sighed as she rubbed her temples, "I have a headache…" I couldn't help but pat her on the head.

Kaoru looked at her and smiled, "Haruhi, I have a favor to ask you."

She looked confused as he continued.

"Would you go on a date with me?"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Damn. You guys, these chapters are gonna get emotional. Not sad, but kind of emotional. And if I make you cry, well sorry I didn't mean to. I don't know why but my stories usually end up kinda dark. Maybe its just to match the color of my soul LOL. oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and just know I DO NOT OWN OURAN.**

 **Tokiya: Why do you got to make me a depressed character.**

 **Me: I do what I want.**

 **Tokiya: Are you sure you are okay? You were crying your eyes out yesterday,**

 **Me: Don't tell the readers that. Sometimes, I just get depressed as fuck. It's because of family problems... *Sigh***

 **Tokiya: Just stay safe Author-kun...**

* * *

For some odd reason, I was in the pension very very early in the morning as Kaoru looked at me with a grin, "You are going to help me pick out Haruhi's outfit."

I looked confused until he showed me a huge room with a lot of clothes and then opened Haruhi's door.

He smiled, "She's going to be going on the date. With Hikaru." When he said Hikaru's name, I felt like my heart was just repeatedly stabbed. I mustered up a smile as best I could.

"Oh, I see." I walked into the room full of clothes and slowly looked through the racks. I picked out a light blue dress with purple straps and a white ribbon above the chest area. I grabbed a purse that matched the outfit and he picked out a wig for her.

The maids got her dressed and he looked at me, "We are going to tail them on the date. Do you want to come with us?"

I balled my hand up into a fist trying to get rid of any emotions on my face. I slowly looked away, "Maybe, if my fiance is okay with it." Honestly, I wasn't going to ask. I didn't want to interrupt them, and seeing him going out with Haruhi was just too painful for me. My heart wasn't ready for that yet.

"Alright, I'm sure she will say yes." He nodded happily.

Honestly, she would definitely say yes, but I really didn't want her to if I did ask her.

* * *

"No! I don't wanna!" I whined as Kanami looked irritated.

"You promised you would go out." She sighed. "Everyone already left too."

I looked at the road and continued to hang onto the door knob. "I change my mind." I shook my head. "I can't do it after all!"

Daiki chuckled, "Tokiya-sama, are you really going to go back on your word?"

I looked down and let go of the doorknob, "No…" I pouted a little bit.

Kanami cheered and grabbed my arm, "Let's go!"

I didn't understand how she was able to drag me while she wore her heels. She was wearing a cute, blue and white sunday dress with a matching purse. I was wearing cargo shorts and a casual short sleeved button up.

I slowly stepped out onto the street and gave a gulp. I can do this. I'm alright. It's going to be okay. There were no cars out. We slowly walked the streets and only one car passed by. I held onto Kanami's hand who reassured me everything was going to be okay. It wasn't as bad as I thought, though. Well, there wasn't any cars but still. It's been a long time since I have been on the road like this.

When we arrived into the shopping street, we went from store to store looking at all the cools items and eating random food. We got some ice cream from a really famous ice cream stand and Kanami looked excited to see all the commoners clothes. Daiki didn't say much, though. All he did was stand there and smiled, laughed on occasion, and told Kanami that these flower sandals looked beautiful on her.

After a while, we noticed the host club in disguises as they stalked Haruhi and Hikaru. I couldn't help but sweatdrop and walked over to them.

"I can't believe you guys are really stalking them."

Kaoru stood in his locals outfit with binoculars, "About time you guys showed up." He chuckled. "But yeah, Hikaru can't be the only one who is having fun."

I looked over at Tamaki who was crying behind a building in a local worker's outfit. He sniffed, "Haruhi looks so pretty. No fair. No fair."

Kyoya-senpai was standing off to the side wearing a tourist outfit. He was a dad, Honey-senapi was his daughter, and Mori-senpai was a local worker too. It was the weirdest disguises, but it was the best they did so far.

Honey-senpai jumped up and down, "The ice cream made the mood all good and stuff! Look" He pointed at the couple as they went from shop to shop. Even though it looked like Haruhi was the man of the date, they still looked like they were having fun.

Tamaki was crying disgustingly behind a building as Kaoru and I sweatdropped.

"Let's get going. I don't want to get caught" he glanced over at him, "Also, there's someone who can't handle it much longer."

Kanami smiled, "Yeah, we should get going. It looks like it's about to rain." A soft sound of thunder could be heard.

I looked around, "Do you mind if I stay and look around a bit more?" I smiled at Kanami, "I saw something really nice a while ago. I decided I wanted to buy it."

Daiki looked at Kanami and then looked back at me, "Do you want us to accompany you, Tokiya-sama?"

"Nah, you guys can get going without me. It's going to be really quick, I promise."

Everyone nodded and waved goodbye as they got into a limo Daiki had already called. As they left, I started to walk to a store that sold stuffed animals. I didn't see what I wanted for myself, but I found the cutest Totoro doll. It reminded me of my twin, so on a whim, I bought it.

I paid for it and walked out humming. I thought about how happy she would have been if I gave it to her as a gift. She would smile at me and tell me I was the best sister in the world. Just hearing her say she loved me and that she would always be there for me. Those were the best times.

As I was about to call for a Daiki to pick me up, I noticed Haruhi running towards me panting. She looked at me with her eyes a little wide as sweat fell down her face, "Tokiya, have you seen Hikaru running by here?"

I shook my head immediately because I just got out of a store. She sighed and looked around, "If you see him, can you tell him I am looking for him?" With that, she started to run again.

I clenched my fist and started to run looking for him, too. That idiot! Leaving Haruhi like this when it's about to rain, when it's going to be a thunder storm. I tried to dial his number, but he wouldn't pick up.

The rain started to pour and the road started to clear. People were leaving the street one by one and there were no signs of Hikaru and Haruhi. I was near these steps that led to a shrine, and no one was around me. I was about to head back into the streets until I saw a car coming near. I looked wide eyed at the moving vehicle as it's headlights were on me.

Luckily, I was on the sidewalk so the car had a 1% chance of actually hitting me. Frozen in my spot, I looked around for Kanami, Daiki, or even Tamaki to grab my hand and tell me everything was going to be alright. There was no one around me, no one.

I collapsed to the ground holding my stomach because I felt the need to puke. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. There's no way I could get home like this, there's no way I could walk home in a state like this. I couldn't even hold my phone for god's sake.

As I sat there, someone bumped into me and looked down at me, "Get out of the way." He looked irritated as he brushed past me. I shook my head and slowly tried to get up making my way for the shrine. For one, I needed shelter and I really needed a place to stop myself from shaking in fear.

When I reached the top, it was a small shrine that had a roof. I gave a bow. "Sorry for the intrusion." Sitting there, I tried to wipe my phone, but my hands and shirt were really wet. I grumbled. "I hope my phone is waterproof."

I was tired. I was exhausted. My phone wasn't working. I'm crying my eyes out.

And… I'm stranded….

* * *

Hikaru was standing under a tree and called Kaoru, "Hey, can you send a car to come pick me up?"

"Hikaru, what happened and where are you?" Kaoru questioned as Hikaru sighed.

He explained that he got into a fight with Haruhi and that she was probably getting a ride from Arai. Kaoru shouted rather loudly, "You got into a fight and left her?!"

Tamaki looked over at Kaoru shocked and grabbed his phone. He questioned loudly. "Hikaru, you didn't see her get into the car did you? If not, go back and find her!"

"HUH? No, Milord, not in this thunderstorm.."

"YOU JERK, GO BACK NOW!" Tamaki shouted into the phone angrily. "How dare you leave a girl behind in the rain! Before you throw a fit like some jealous brat, think about how Haruhi feels! Haruhi is afraid of thunder!"

Hikaru hung up and started to retrace his step. He couldn't understand why she didn't tell him. How was he supposed to know when she didn't say anything?

He ran quickly and made it to the marketplace, but couldn't find anyone. Kaoru called again and told him that Haruhi followed him, but he complained how he was almost back where he left her.

When he hung up, he noticed a small church that had the doors slightly opened. He looked inside to hear thunder and a faint sound of someone in the building. He looked around, "Haruhi?" She squeaked a little bit and he looked under the altar to see Haruhi curled up holding her ears.

She looked up at him, "Hikaru…" Thunder and lightning struck again and she squeaked a little louder as she softly cried.

Hikaru took the sheet off the altar and put it around her. He then put his soggy headphones on her ears and brought her close. "I'm sorry, Haruhi." He couldn't look at her. "For leaving you like that."

"Thank you, Hikaru." She smiled and closed her eyes. She shifted a little bit. "Did Tokiya tell you to find me?"

He looked at her confused. Tokiya? She was looking for him too? He was about to say something and noticed she fell asleep. He grabbed his phone and started to text Kaoru.

 _"_ _Did Tokiya make it back? Haruhi told me that she was also looking for me. She called me, but I didn't pick up, so I tried to call her back. She didn't pick up though. I found Haruhi though, she's in the church and I am with her right now. We are going to wait for the rain to stop, but I'm worried Tokiya didn't make it back." - Hikaru_

Kaoru frowned at his phone because he thought maybe they ran into each other.

 _"_ _Daiki and Kanami are freaking out because Tokiya hasn't picked up our calls. Tamaki was going to rush head first into the rain, but we managed to stop him. We are going to figure out what to do to find her so you stay put and make sure Haruhi is okay." - Kaoru_

Kaoru looked at everyone, "Hikaru said he didn't run into Tokiya, but at one point she tried to call him." Kanami looked shocked and grabbed an umbrella.

"All the more reasons for me to go and find Tokiya!" She put on some rainboots and was about to open the door. "Tokiya is terribly afraid of cars and she could be on the side of a road frozen in shock! As her fiance, I can't leave her like that! I can't just sit here hoping she will pick up or that she will show up!"

Almost everyone in the pension looked at her shocked. Besides for Haruhi and Daiki, no one else knew that she had a fear of moving vehicles. Honestly, they didn't know much about her past, who she really was, or why she was here.

Tamaki looked down, "Okay, half of us will go outside and look for her and the other half will stay here." He pointed at Daiki. "Daiki-san, you will stay in the limo with Kanami-chan and pick up Hikaru and Haruhi while you search as Kaoru and I will go out on the road to look for her."

"Make sure you all have your phones on you and the moment you find her, contact each of us immediately!" He looked at Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Misuzu. "You four will wait here with your phones ready." He then looked back at the other 3. "Make sure you all tell Kyoya the location and he will give the rest of us the directions to get there."

"The mission this time is to go find Tokiya and bring her back safely! As members of the host club, we have to ensure that everyone is happy! Mostly our fellow club members! Let's head out!"

Everyone started to cheer and their plan went into action.

Meanwhile, Tokiya was sniffled and shivered as the rain was pouring down harder. Her phone wasn't drenched anymore, but it didn't work. The stuffed animal she bought was protected by the plastic bag and the plastic covering that it came in.

She hugged the Totoro doll, "Kaiko, I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She sniffled and wiped the little bit of snot that threatened to come out of her nose. "I don't want to be alone. Please don't leave me alone."

On the other hand, Kaoru was shouting her name as he frantically ran. He felt pretty desperate to find her. He was worried sick and thought of every worse possible scenario from wandering into the mountains to falling down a cliff.

There was something that he tried his best to hide as he looked for her.

He was in love with her.

Kaoru didn't realize it until now, but he loved her very much. He tried his best to hide his feelings because she was engaged, but he knew he loved her. Dating back to when he stayed behind with her on the day they went to Haruhi's house to finding out she had a fiance.

He decided to use these feelings to find her. Even through the pounding rain, the loud thunder, and the lightning, Kaoru was determined to find her.

Kaoru stopped in front of the stairs leading to the shrine and panted. He rested the umbrella on his head as he put his hands on his knees. He tried to catch his breath as he heard a faint sound of crying. He looked around trying to find out where it was coming from and ran up the stairs.

He found Tokiya who was crying under the roof of the shrine holding her knees, shivering, and hugging a plastic bag.

"Tokiya!"

She looked up with tears rolling down her face and she quickly got up making the plastic bag fall beside her. Tokiya ran out to him and jumped him into a hug crying as loudly as humanly possible.

Kaoru was shocked, but brought her into a hug trying to calm her down.

Tokiya was glad someone found her, she was glad to have someone there, but she was mostly glad from the warmth that Kaoru brought with him.

Moments later, the rain finally stopped and Kaoru told Tamaki and the others their location. She was just happy to finally be able to go back.

* * *

After the incident, Tokiya and Kaoru bonded a little bit more and Arai came to visit with a watermelon in his hands. Everyone decided that they would play the 'hit the watermelon' game while Kyoya, Kaoru, and Daiki stood on the second floor of the pension and overlooked the scene below them.

Kaoru and Kyoya talked about how Hikaru is an idiot and couldn't realize how much he liked Haruhi.

Daiki smiled. "Youth is a beautiful thing."

The two of them looked at him as Kyoya smirked. "It seems you will be joining this youthful group, Daiki-san. You are young yourself, though."

"Perhaps, but I'm here to watch over Tokiya-sama and Kanami-sama."

Kaoru looked at Tokiya who was laughing with Arai and Haruhi. "Well, with these idiots, you are going to have to watch over all of them."

Tokiya looked up at them and smiled. "Come on down! Rai-chan brought a delicious watermelon!"

Kyoya started to walk down the stairs first. "Alright, we are coming."

Kaoru and Daiki walked down right after. The host club finally came back together and was reunited. With everything that happened, bonds seemed to have strengthened and love seemed to grow more.

But even so, Tokiya was a little bit happier and glad everything turned out okay.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't know why, but this chapter is oddly dark. Well, this story is supposed to be kind of dark. Anyways, sorry I'm late you guys. I just been crazy busy lately and I started working out. The amount of homework I have been getting is killing me and I finally got a day of no homework T_T Yeahh this chapter is pretty sure... I didn't get a lot of feed back on the other chapter so I feel like I did something wrong T_T**

 **Tokiya: Jesus, how much homework? and don't worry I liked it alot!**

 **Me: I got this packet that had over 100 questions and let me tell you there were questions that had part a, b, c, d, e, f, g, and so forth. Then the packet would be the day after I get the packet which is bullshit T_T**

 **Tokiya: Oh damn, sorry. I wish you the best of luck! Anyway Author-kun does not own Ouran and NEVER WILL!**

* * *

For some reason, during the summer, I am mostly alone. I am grateful for everyone in the host club for the vacations and the hangouts. It's nice to have Kanami come over to hang out with Daiki and I whenever she had time. But when I am alone, the bad thoughts come back.

 ** _You killed her. You ruined this family. It's all your fault. How dare you look at me with those eyes like you are the victim. I'm sick of looking at you. You disgust me. I hate you. Why didn't you die, too?_**

Time and time again, these thoughts come back to haunt me. Only when I am alone these thoughts try to rip open my closed doors. The secret I try to hide seep underneath the door slowly trying to escape.

They get pulled back underneath each time as the days drag on.

I gave a sigh. "Why, why do these memories want to come back?" I put my arm across my eyes as I laid in bed. "You are not Tsubaki anymore. Those memories aren't yours anymore. You are Tokiya now."

I mumbled these useless words over and over because the pain of remembering hurt. There was a knock on my door but I didn't feel the need to answer them. I heard Daiki give a sigh and he opened the door anyways.

"Tokiya-sama, there is someone waiting outside the house for you. He claims to know you. Should I send him away?"

"No, tell them I will be right out."

Daiki nodded and walked out of my room closing the door softly behind him. I rolled off my bed and decided that my basketball pants and white T-shirt were appropriate enough to see a guest.

I walked past Daiki who gave protests at my outfit as I just shrugged it off and kept walking. Whoever had the nerve to claim they know me and bothering me on my vacation doesn't deserve to see me looking my best.

When I opened the door to the mansion my eyes widen at the man standing at the gates. He had black hair, brown eyes, was fairly tall, and was built for a man his age. He was wearing a grey suit and a red tie. He was looking at his phone and grumbled words I couldn't comprehend.

He looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. "Tsubaki."

I trembled as I closed the door. My mind felt like it was going blank and I backed up against the door.

He came closer and tried to reach a hand out. "Tsubaki."

Slapping his hand away, the both of us looked at each other shocked. I didn't plan to do that, it was just instinct. Looking down at his shoes and then looked up at his face, I just couldn't comprehend why he was here.

Still shaking, I tried my best to choke out words. "Why are you here?" I questioned, "How did you find me?"

He took a step closer as his face looked a little desperate. "I had private detectives and anyone I knew searching for you. Using a lot of money, I found out the Suohs adopted you because of your mother's debt."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm worried about you."

I looked up at him as I felt the tears threatening to emerge again. "Worried?! About me?! You abandoned me years ago and now you want to see if I'm doing okay because you are worried?!"

Once again, I opened the wrong door again. I should've said yes to making him go away.

The man brought me into a hug. "You have to forgive me, Tsubaki. I didn't mean for things to turn out like this, but I had to come back to find you when I pulled my life together again. We can go back to having a happy family with you there with me."

"You are not my father anymore. Let me go this instant." I didn't bother to hug my real dad back and this just made him hug me a little tighter.

"You will always be my daughter no matter what happens."

I shook my head and pushed him off of me. "I'm sorry, my name isn't Tsubaki. My name is Suoh Tokiya, adopted son of the Suoh family." I gave him one of my fake professional smiles. "Would you please escort yourself off the Suoh property? Maybe in the near future we can meet again in a more professional environment." I looked at his name tag he had clipped to his shirt. "Mr. Matsuzaki."

It turned out he was a CEO of a company he made from scratch. When he said he pulled his life together, he wasn't joking.

Mr. Matsuzaki clenched his fists and sighed in defeat. "Okay, Tsubaki… I will come back to visit you again."

Before I could protest, he was already entering his car and leaving the property. I quickly opened the door to the mansion and to my surprise, Daiki was there waiting for me.

He gave a slight smile. "Is everything alright, Tokiya-sama."

Closing the door, I slid down it and I fought the tears that threatened to fall. I sat there crying as loudly as I could. I cried like my nonexistent dog died because I had to put him down. Tears flowed down my face like a river and I tried my best to wipe them off. It seemed like I was the most vulnerable and ugly while I cried.

I was just sick and tired of feeling weak. Fed up with these emotions I didn't want. Tired of the past that felt like it was dragging me into the darkness. Exhausted because of all the wrong doors I kept opening. Tired of all the crying I kept doing. Exhausted because the struggle of trying to wake up everyday was getting worse and worse.

The irritation of me opening the wrong doors over and over was getting worse. Those doors that were meant to be closed for a reason just open on their own and seep their way to me. The darkness each door brings every time I open them get stronger and stronger. Being surrounded by it and swallowed whole until there is nothing left.

It all made me so tired.

Daiki sat down on the floor in front of me and brought me into a hug. He didn't ask me what was wrong, he didn't ask me who that man was, he didn't even say anything to try to make me feel better. The only thing he did was hug me and gave me a shoulder to cry on.

It was probably the only thing I really wanted.

"I don't want to be alone."

* * *

I got plenty of calls from Tamaki begging me to come hang out with everyone at a convention center of some sort. I ignored all of his calls and everyone else's. Kanami was worried because I didn't pick up and she came to my house to find me sitting on the ground next to my bed.

Daiki was forced to leave me on orders of my grandmother. He promised he would be back as quickly as possible and left me in my room alone. I just stared at the Totoro on my lap in the darkness.

My phone vibrated repeatedly and I heard Kanami slowly walk in. "Tokiya, what happened to you?"

Slowly lifting my head up, my eyes felt a little cloudy, and the corners of my mouth twitched into a small smile. "Nothing happened. Everything is okay." Lies. Everything I was saying just ended up as lies.

I was tired of lying, but it seemed like it was the only thing I really knew how to do. My life felt like a lie. Everything just felt like a lie to me. My smile was the thing I lied most about. Every time I tried to smiled, it felt like the lie was seeping under the door of my soul and taking over what little left I had of myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taking me some time to update. School literally has me off the edge of the cliff as I struggle with everything. I'm trying my best to update and I don't like to keep you guys waiting too long. Life has been kicking me in the ass and urgh. It sucks... Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and REMEMBER! I do not own Ouran and never will!**

 **Tokiya: Are you okay yo? You seem like you are in a lot of pain.**

 **Me: I am in a lot of pain. Just this horrible feeling of lightheaded-ness and the urge to puke. I'm exhausted mentally. Just life trying to kill me...**

 **Tokiya: I hope things get better for you...**

 **Me: ... I hope...**

* * *

Summer break was finally over, and autumn is in the air at Ouran. It was kind of chilly and it went with my mood. My father never came back to see me, but he somehow got my contact number and called me countless of times.

I didn't have the heart to answer him or to block him. I was daddy's little girl, and he was someone I really looked up too. But when he didn't even fight for me, I knew what betrayal felt like.

I knew I was more spaced out than usual. Barely talking to anyone, barely looking at anyone, I just felt too empty. Everyone in the host club, Daiki, and Kanami were worried about my mental state.

They would ask if I was okay, and I would say 'I'm fine', but in reality, I wasn't okay at all. My soul felt empty, it felt dark. I didn't see the sparkly world like when I was obliviously in love with Hikaru, the only thing I saw and felt was darkness. The emptiness, the sadness, and the loneliness.

Anyways, everyone got ready for the theme today. Policemen. I just sat on the couch next to Kanami. She was worried I wasn't interacting with anyone and I wasn't in the mood for human interaction.

Kyoya looked over at me and gave a sigh. "Tokiya, we need you to go get ready. Club is about to start."

Tamaki walked over to me and placed his forehead on mine. "You aren't running a fever." He was in his white policemen outfit. "Are you not going to dress up with Onii-chan today?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I am just a little out of it." I slowly got up and waddled my way to the changing room. I took my time, didn't rush, and put on the black policemen outfit they had ready for me.

I forgot to close the door completely and I heard Haruhi question. "Is Tokiya okay? She's been pretty down lately."

I heard Kanami reply to her. "I don't know honestly. She was like this when I visit her a couple days before summer break ended." She paused. "Daiki doesn't even know what's going on."

"Did you try to ask her?" Hikaru asked this question. He sounded worried, like he was truly worried about me.

"Yes, I did. But the only thing Tokiya gave me was a smile and said she was fine. Never discussed it any further."

Kaoru sighed. "I hope Tokiya will be okay. She was doing fine at the pension."

Was I? I just didn't want to be alone.

I quickly opened the door to stop all conversations about me. They looked at me with worried and sad faces as I didn't say anything. More like I didn't know what to say. I was fed up with myself, fed up with everything, I was tired of everything and I knew there was nothing I can do.

Kyoya told us to get into position and we all did. I stood next to Tamaki like I usually did. No smiles, not even a smirk on my face was visible. I noticed Kanami glance over at me and looked at me incredibly worried. I felt bad for causing her to worry, but there isn't much I could do about it.

The door open and we gave out usually chorus, "Welcome."

When the roses stopped flying and the lights dimmed, a little girl stood in front of us and she looked shocked.

Tamaki moved towards her. "Oh my, what a young guest we have today. Princess, what brings you here today?"

She pointed at us, "Male Harem?"

Everyone froze in shock as she was still pointing at us.

Tamaki was the first to react, "Oh dear. The water from that pool I swam in at the end of summer must still be in my ears."

Hikaru chuckled. "Don't be silly, inspector general."

Kaoru continued. "She's not Renge-chan. A little girl like her could never utter an adult word like 'Harem'..."

"Debauchery?" She pointed at us again shocking us. She pointed at Kyoya. "Megane?" Then she pointed at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. "Lolita? Stoic?" The little girl pointed at Haruhi. "Nerd?" And then the twins. "Incest?" She pointed to me. "Dark prince?"

Huh? Dark Prince? Oh well.

She pointed at Tamaki last and froze at him. She looked at him. "Brother?!"

This shocked everyone as she jumped into Tamaki's arms and I pouted. He's my brother! My onii-chan!

The twins started to interrogate him. "No way! You never told us you had a little sister in preschool, Milord!"

Tamaki looked confused as he held the little girl. "It was supposed to be only Tokiya who is my little sister"

Honey-senpai wasn't making anything better. "You do look alike!"

"Do both 'Megane' and 'Brother' belong in the same category?" Kyoya-senpai questioned.

Haruhi just sweatdropped. "It's not that bad, is it? I got 'Nerd'."

I was standing next to her. "I'd rather get 'Nerd' than 'Dark Prince'. I thought that was Kyoya-senpai's role." She put me on the same level as Kyoya-senpai. Well, I don't mind it that much, I have been depressed lately.

Tamaki asked. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Kirimi! I'm three!"

Kill me? Creamy? Her name seems difficult to say.

"Kirimi-chan, I think you are somehow mistaken." He sweatdropped a bit because he was having a hard time. "The only sister I have is Tokiya."

She gave him those teary eyes that I know no one would be able to resist. "You're not my big brother…?"

Tamaki started to tear up and brought her into a hug. "But I am as of today…!"

Haruhi and I sweatdropped. I know there's no way she's related to us in anyway.

Everyone started to discuss on who her real brother could be as Tamaki was shouting about how he would take care of her. As everyone talked, a black door appeared and a man with a cat puppet peeked through.

"Kirimi" Everyone stopped to look at him as he came out from the door a little more. "Kirimi."

Tamaki and Kirimi screamed as loudly as they could. Everyone got the same thought. Kirimi was his little sister…

Every time Nekozawa-senpai would call out to his little sister, she would start crying and screamed monster. I felt bad for him because his little sister was so afraid of him. If Kaiko was like that with me, I think I would cry myself to sleep.

The twins tried to take off his wig, but he started to scream. Then they thought maybe they should darken the room, but Kirimi started to cry because she hated the dark. I just sat next to Kanami who was watching everything go down. She was oddly quiet, but I didn't really mind the silence.

A maid walked in out of no where. "Too much light means death for Master Umehito."

"And our little princess hates the dark." A scary looking butler walked in behind her.

"The opposite natures are at the root of their tragic relationship. And that's why they're called the 'Romeo and Juliet' of the Nekozawa family." The maid concluded.

Her name was Kuretake and the butler's name was Kadomatsu.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "But Romeo and Juliet weren't siblings, and their situation was quite different."

Kuretake smiled. "I know. But when I thought up the phrase, it was so catchy I had to use it. I thought it helped them sound more dramatic."

"Incidentally, we are in charge with escorting Miss Kirimi home." Kadomatsu bowed in front of Tamaki and Kirimi. "We looked for you everywhere, Miss."

The maid started to explain who the Nekozawa's were and the siblings situation. Turns out, it was her fault that Kirimi knew those terms. Everyone felt bad for Nekozawa-senpai as I stayed silent.

In all honesty, I felt bad for him, but I didn't know what to say to him.

"Miss Kirimi, let's go home." Kadomatsu tried to take her from Tamaki but she started to cry.

"Noooo! I'm staying with brother! I like being with brother!"

Nekozawa looked shocked as Tamaki tried to call out to him. He looked down. "It's okay. Suoh-kun, please… Please dote on Kirimi for me!" He ran out of the leaving everyone in the dust.

I didn't know why but I felt like my legs run after him. Kanami called out to me as I just kept running. I can't let this sibling relationship ruin. Not like mine. I don't want them to end up like me.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" I shouted for him as we got pretty far away from the club room.

He finally stopped but didn't turn toward me. "Tokiya-kun, was is it that you want?"

I took a deep breath. "You have to go back and mend your relationship with Kirimi-chan." He finally looked at me as I gave him a sad smile. "You need to or it will be too late."

"What do you know. No matter what, she doesn't see me as her older brother." He got even more depressed. "She only sees me as a monster."

"I know a lot more than you think. I once had a sister, but it was my fault and now I can never see her again." I looked down as I heard him gasp a little bit. "I never got to tell her how much I loved her. I never got to tell her how sorry I was for being mad at her. Now I can never see her ever again and it's my fault."

I looked him in the eye. "You can't let your relationship with her go like that! She needs you there for her! She needs you as her big brother, can't you see that? You need to do everything you can so she knows who you are! You know you aren't some monster! To her, to the picture she sees on that wall, you are her princely big brother!"

He looked at me shocked and for some odd reason, I heard stomping behind me. I turned around to see Mori-senpai dashing towards us making even me startled. He picked up Nekozawa-senpai and ran back to the club room making me sweatdrop.

Walking there slowly, I noticed Kanami standing in front of the door waiting for me with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back and jog towards her.

She grabbed my hand. "They are planning to help change Nekozawa-senpai while Haruhi is going to take care of Kirimi-chan." She giggled.

Tamaki bent down to look at a crying Kirimi. "I'm sorry, Kirimi. I'm not your brother." He took a deep breath. "I'm… I mean, we're…" The rest of the host club posed behind Tamaki. "We're not your brothers! We're the police!"

Haruhi and I sweatdropped as Kirimi blushed in excitement.

Tamaki pointed his finger up doing his weird pose. "Our mission is to rescue students in distress! It's a huge problem if mutually affectionate siblings can't be near each other!" He pointed at Nekozawa-senpai who was still being held by Mori-senpai. "Nekozawa-senpai! You'll be acclimated to the light, one step at a time! And simultaneously, under my private tutelage… You will cultivate yourself to become Kirimi's favorite princely character!"

Nekozawa-senpai went into a stage of shock as I facepalmed. Here comes the hellish training by yours truly…

* * *

Three days passed by as everyday after school, the host club dedicated club time to the mission. As the days went by, I isolated myself even more. I felt depressed, I felt alone, and I was tired. It had been days since I last slept because of the nightmares that haunted me. I was tired, and Kanami and Daiki knew that, but they didn't say anything.

Kanami went home early while I stayed behind to see everything unfold. There was still a lot of club time left, but there were no clients because of mission. They darkened the room while Kirimi went with Haruhi to get storytime.

Oddly enough, Tamaki and Renge were dictating princely lessons while Mori-senpai wrote on a white board on things Nekozawa-senpai shouldn't say to Kirimi. They did spartan training with paper fans and flash lights.

Tamaki brought out his Kuma-chan that was dressed up like Kirimi and Nekozawa-senpai just stared at it. "Kirimi's face isn't quite such an earthly color..."

The two of them stared at it for a moment as I facepalmed.

Tamaki pointed at him. "No objections allowed! Use the eyes of your heart!"

The twins brought out a fake Haruhi doll and told him to give an example. Tamaki stared at it for a moment as he looked at it with a serious look on his face. "Haruhi…"

Haruhi popped up in front of him and deadpanned. "If you have the time to waste on gruesome antics, will you play with Kirimi instead?"

Kyoya-senpai shrugged. "Don't you enjoy playing with kids, Haruhi?"

She sweatdropped. "It's not that. I like children." Haruhi looked off into the distance. "But these past three days I've had to read her 50 shoujo manga…" She thought back on it and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I just been sitting here all day with Kanami, but when she left, I just stared off into space.

Kyoya-senpai sweatdropped as the twins did the same but gave her a thumbs up. "Well, good work…"

Kirimi walked in holding a weird stuffed animal as she teared up. "Big brother! It's dark.."

"Kirimi, I told you not to leave the waiting room." Haruhi said as she walked walked over to her.

Tamaki held out his hand. "Hmm? What's wrong?" He picked her up and smiled. "Look, it's not scary at all, right? There, there. Here's a candy for you!"

She smiled and laughed a bit. I noticed Nekozawa-senpai looking over at her and he slumped down a bit. He looked different without his cloak and wig. He looked like a princely brother to me..

Haruhi went back to reading shoujo manga while Tamaki continued his spartan training. After a while, things started to progress and Nekozawa-senpai was finally to put his face into the light of a flash light.

Tamaki was shocked. "We…"

The twins sweatdropped. "Did it…"

"At last Nekozawa-senpai can withstand the flashlight!" Renge shouted as everyone cheered.

Haruhi was there to see the results and we all turned to the door where Kirimi peeked out. She smiled. "Oh, Kirimi…"

Nekozawa-senpai turned around too, with the flashlight on his face, but that made him 100x scarier. She started screaming as everyone was shocked. I deadpanned as I saw Kirimi run out the door as fast as possible.

Honestly, I don't know what happened, as I felt a ringing in my ears. I held my head as I heard a muffled Tamaki yell and the twins talking about a cat. I looked around as my vision started to blur and the ringing was getting louder and louder.

The next thing I knew, Nekozawa-senpai jumped out the window yelling for his little sister as I dropped to the ground. I was happy for him, I really was. My ears were still ringing, my vision was still blurring.

I'm guessing, everything went well for Nekozawa-senpai.

As for me, I hit the ground harder than I thought I would.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry everyone, this chapter is kind of short. I hope you guys like this chapter! I do not own Ouran and I never will.**

 **Tokiya: That was a little short, don't ya think?**

 **Me: Sorry, just haven't been feeling too well. A lot of things have happened... Someone died recently, and their last words to me were, "I'm sick and tired of looking at your face." It just hit me hard, you know? I shouldn't say anything more... Enjoy the story...**

 **Tokiya: That's not all of it, right?"**

 **Me:...**

* * *

Haruhi turned around to see Tokiya on the ground unconscious. She gasped and ran over to her calling out her name. Tokiya didn't say anything, she didn't twitch, and it looked like she was having a difficult time breathing.

She called out for the host club who came running towards her. Everyone was shocked to see Tokiya on the ground like that as Kyoya called for an ambulance. Tamaki bent down to his sister and started to shake her lightly.

"Tokiya! Tokiya!"

Kyoya grabbed his arm. "You need to calm down. Help is on it's way." Even though he said that, he was worried just like everyone else.

No one knew why Tokiya acted distant. They didn't understand why she didn't talk to anyone else but her fiance. They were upset, confused, worried, and most of all, sad that they didn't understand what she was going through.

The paramedics came running in with a stretcher and bent down to see if she had a pulse. They confirmed she did, but her breathing was very forced and seemed to slow down tremendously.

Tokiya had a oxygen mask put on her and they lifted her up on to the stretcher. They rushed to the ambulance and drove as fast as possible to the nearest hospital.

Everyone in the host club rushed out the door and jumped into Kyoya's limo that followed the paramedics. They worried Tokiya could have been extremely ill or something terribly wrong happened.

Kaoru held his phone as tightly as he could. He didn't understand what was going on. He glanced over at her from time to time, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Kaoru felt as though he was the one at fault for not noticing there was something wrong.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand to reassure him everything was going to be alright, but they both knew it probably wasn't. They were both very worried, and oddly enough, Hikaru was probably more worried than Kaoru was.

Kyoya already contacted Kanami and Daiki, and they rushed to the hospital too. Everyone was extremely worried and hoped that everything would be okay.

* * *

After Tokiya was released from the ER room, they put her into a private room. Everyone sat around the bed as Tokiya's doctor walked in. She was holding a clipboard.

"Everything seems to be in perfect shape, but we do have a few concerns." She looked up to see everyone on the edge of their seats. "It seems Tokiya collapsed from exhaustion and he didn't eat in days. There was nothing in his system, and on top of that, he didn't sleep for a couple of days. Did any of you notice anything odd about his behavior?"

In the documents, Tokiya was written as male, so everyone went with it. Kanami was the first to speak up.

"Tokiya seemed really depressed." She looked down. "He barely talked, barely looked at anyone. He was very distant to everyone, even me."

Daiki went after her. "It was my duty as his butler to make sure he eaten, but he refused to eat. Claiming he wasn't hungry, wasn't thirsty, and wasn't tired. Sometimes I could hear him screaming in the middle of the night." He looked away from everyone. "I would come in to make sure Tokiya-sama was okay, but he would be sitting up in bed telling me that he just had a nightmare. He would say it was nothing and he would lay back down."

"I noticed he was very distant in the club too." Tamaki sighed. "When he was upset, he would mask it and pretend he was happy, but lately, he didn't try to hide it anymore. It's worrying all of his classmates and all of us."

Everyone nodded at Tamaki's statement as the Dr. sighed. "It seems he has a severe case of depression. The lack of appetite and the lack of sleep results from it. Maybe there is something going on that is making him this upset." She wrote some stuff down on the clipboard and looked back up. "Let's have him rest for a couple of days and then we can release him. If anything else happens, please do contact me."

And with that, the doctor exited the room. Everyone sat around the bed and stared at the sleeping Tokiya who looked pale and sickly. Tamaki clenched his fist. "I wish Tokiya didn't keep everything to herself. I wish she would rely on us. We are family after all."

Daiki had a pained expression on his face as Kyoya looked at him. He questioned Daiki. "You know something, don't you?"

Everyone looked at Daiki who slowly looked away. "I don't know if this has something to do with it, but a man came by the other day. He claimed to know Tokiya and when Tokiya came back from meeting him, she cried as loud as humanly possible." He clenched his hands. "I didn't ask her who he was, or what happened. She couldn't have been able to respond to me anyways because she was crying so much."

"I feel bad for not saying anything. For not speaking up and asking her who the man was or what happened." He felt this pang in his heart. "This was probably all my fault."

Kaoru spoke up. "Did you ask the man for his name?"

Daiki shook his head. "I remember seeing a name tag, but the only thing I can remember was that he was a CEO of some company."

Hikaru pounded his fist into his thigh. "Damn it! Whoever that man was, he is obviously someone of importance and affected her life. Why doesn't she tell us anything?!"

Everyone looked at Tokiya and couldn't help but feel depressed. They couldn't help but ask questions to themselves. But most of all, they couldn't stop asking why things happened this way.

* * *

A couple days later, Tokiya was finally released from the hospitals. She woke up a day after being admitted feeling oddly refreshed for sleeping more than 24 hours. Tokiya started eating again making everyone relieved and they let her go without giving her any medications.

Daiki was carrying her things that she had at the hospitals and helped her out of the limo. He smiled. "Welcome home, Tokiya-sama. Everyone will be happy to see you healthy again."

She stared at the mansion expressionless and nodded. "I'm home." Tokiya didn't say anything else and entered the house. Daiki explained what happened while she was hospitalized and told her some news from her grandmother which wasn't the best of news.

Tokiya just gave an okay to everything as he placed her things down next to her bed. Daiki stood in front of her and held her hands. "Everyone was so worried about you these past few days. As your fiance, I want you to tell me what happened. Why are you so depressed? It pains me to see you like this."

She looked up at him unable to find words to reply to him with. Tokiya felt bad for worrying him and Kanami. She felt bad for worrying the host club as much as she did. She just wanted to figure out how to solve her problems on her own, but she ended up falling into her own despair.

Daiki waited for her to answer as she sighed and finally showed some emotion on her face. She started off with. "That man who came by the other day was… My real father."

He looked at her shocked as she continued. He didn't know what to reply afterwards, he didn't know what to say. She understood that and she brought him into a hug. He hugged her back instantly.

"Thank you, Daiki, for worrying about me and for always being there for me."

The only thing Tokiya wanted was the warmth of another person because where she was, it was so cold to the point she couldn't move anymore. There was no more strength left to keep the doors closed anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being late as usual XD Like been so freaking busy and I been real sick. Like I lost my voice because of all the coughing and I can barely talk now. It's depressing. Well, here is a Halloween themed chapter for you guys! It's a mixture of the manga and the anime but I also gave it a twist :D I hope you all enjoy it and remember! I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

 **Tokiya: I hope you feel better yo. I miss your singing voice when you are typing.**

 **Me: Shhh don't tell people I sing and type. My voice is horrible anyways.**

 **Tokiya: You seem like you feel better too which I am really glad for.**

 **Me: Well, let's just say... I'm just in that "Fuck it" stage XD**

 **Tokiya: Better than feeling depressed all the time I guess *sweatdrops***

* * *

Finally coming back from being hospitalized, I came back to an interesting day. It was Halloween at Ouran Academy.

I was welcomed back by many clients of the host club and a lot of classmates. They expressed how worried they were and I couldn't help but feel bad about that. Even Renge was upset that I was gone and Nekozawa-senpai came and told me he was sorry for what happened. He didn't do anything wrong though which I tried to tell him.

Sitting in class, we had a weird day off, but still had to go to school. Class 1-A sat around the classroom trying to decide what to do for Halloween because the mock exams were over.

A lot of people were in costumes as Haruhi looked confused. "Ara? Then there are no classes today?"

A regular at the host club, Aokano-san, asked, "My, you didn't know?" She explained. "Today coincides with the date when the school's mock exams are graded."

Our classmate, Sakurazuka-san joined in the conversation. "That's why every year we don't have classes on the last day of October."

I spoke up and grinned. "Wow, it's like another day off for me."

"And they also let us hold a costume ball at school." Kanami walked up next to me.

Aokano-san giggled. "We're gonna go change now as well."

The twins suddenly came in dressed as angels and smiled. "That's how it is! So Haruhi, Trick or treat!" They chanted together as I sweatdropped. Angels? These guys? Yeah right. Talk about devils in disguise.

Haruhi quickly brings out two pieces of candy making me laugh hysterically. She placed them in their hands and they just stare at it for a moment. Seconds later, they quickly ate them and held out their hands again.

"We ate it all so we don't have anymore!" They both gave a dazzling smile. "Trick or treat again!"

She brought out two more making me laugh even harder. Kanami just giggled as I laughed. The twins were really irritated as Tamaki walked into the classroom in a vampire costume.

Tamaki started to talk about how the twins were last year as I shrugged and looked at Kanami who somehow changed into a hedgehog onesie. She smiled at me as I patted her head. "Cutest hedgehog ever."

She giggled at me and then stopped everything she was doing. Kanami was staring at something behind me. I turned to see Haruhi is a witch costume and girls who squealed at how cute she was.

Kanami smiled. "Haruhi is adorable in that." She was right.

I looked over to Haruhi. "I heard there was going to be a fright fest after the dance, are you attending it?"

She shrugged. "Well, it's a school wide event, so I don't see why not."

I was pretty psyched for the fright fest at our school. It was a school wide event that happens after the dance. The 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years are split up and the ones who make it to this remote location without running off scared would be awarded the Halloween Rulers of the Night. It was a weird title but it sounded awesome.

As we talked, Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai walked in wearing their costumes. Kyoya-senpai was a priest, Honey was a bear, and Mori-senpai was a giant dog. I'm not going to lie, Mori-senpai was the cutest puppy on earth. Mori-senpai was sitting on the ground so he was about Honey-senpai's height.

People were patting him and Honey-senpai and I couldn't help but go over to him. I patted him on the head and he looked up at me. He didn't look like he had any emotions on his face, but I could somehow tell he was confused.

I gave an awkward smile. "You were really cute and I decided to pat you on the head."

He just stared at me for a moment and gave a slight smiled without saying anything. The girls started to squeal loudly as I continued to pat him on the head.

Kanami walked over and sweatdropped. "He's adorable in the costume, but aren't you petting him a little too much?"

I kept my hand on his head and looked at her. "Not really."

Kyoya-senpai walked over. "It's time for club and these are orders from Tamaki."

"Hai, Hai…"

After club, I somehow found myself in a fire fighter outfit, but I didn't have a shirt on. All the girls were squealing at how I should save them as I sweatdropped. Honey-senpai jumped me into a hug. "Toki-chan, you look so amazing!" he smiled at me. "Can you save me if I'm in a burning building?"

"You will be the first one I save even if you are at the top of the building, Honey-senpai." I replied giving my grin. The girls squealed loudly at how manly I was as I couldn't help but laugh.

The girls asked me if I was going to attend the Halloween ball, which I nodded because it was mandatory for Host Club members to go. I walked over to Kanami and leaned my face really close. "Though I did promise my lovely fiancee the first dance of the night."

She just looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad you remembered."

Everyone around me just awed at our cuteness. I'm glad everyone was accepting of Kanami being my fiancee and haven't bullied her yet. Honestly, she deserved so much better.

Kaoru walked over to me and grinned. "I'm sure I get the second dance."

Everyone just stared at him as he looked at me right in the eye. I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Tamaki looked at me. "I wanna dance with my little brother too!"

"No fair!" Honey-senpai shouted. "Me too, me too!"

Hikaru walked over. "I don't get a dance either?"

The idiots started to fight about who would get my second dance as Kanami and I sweatdropped. Haruhi looked like she didn't even care as I walked over to her. She looked up at me and I smiled. "Do you want to have the second dance with me instead?"

Everyone just stared at us as she looked at everyone and then back at me. She gave a side smile. "Sure, I don't mind."

The girls started to squeal and the idiots started to complain…...

After the dance, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years were split up into sections of the school and then we were split into smaller groups. Clubs went into their respective groups also. Kanami, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I were in one group in the club because we were the first years. Tamaki whined about wanting to protect Haruhi as she ignored him.

Kyoya-senpai brought out a map that showed the location of the remote area. He smiled. "Let's just say, I know people." Everyone deadpanned hearing his explanation on how he got the map. He continued to tell us where to go. "It seems that there are traps and scare places all around the school to scare the students into the courtyard."

What kind of school is this anyways?

Tamaki pointed at where we were. Which we were outside the club room. "We need to get here before anyone else does."

I shrugged at the map. "Wouldn't we run into people?"

Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glassed. "Let's just say, they make it so you won't."

Everyone just stared at his smirk face. What the hell was he talking about?

* * *

God damn it Kyoya-senpai. He wasn't joking. We passed through barricades, ran from these crazy looking people trying to follow the damn map.

Kanami was panting behind me as softly as she could. I couldn't help but feel really bad. Hikaru was looking around the corner with Kaoru and I could hear Kaoru groan. I go in between the two heads and whispered. "What do you guys see?"

Hikaru looked at me. "The scientist guy from the legend."

"Legend?"

Kaoru nodded. "He was doing an experiment in a lab when it exploded on his face." He gave a sigh. "Now he's walking around with a beaker in his hand looking for something."

Haruhi sweatdropped. "That's ridiculous."

I grabbed her head so the both of us could look at the scientist guy walk around. We both sweatdropped at the sight of him at the middle platform of the stairs. We were supposed to go up those stairs, but the guy was blocking the way.

Kanami looked over too. "I have to give these guys some props on how amazing their makeup is."

The man's face was falling apart as he walked around. He stopped everything he was doing and he looked over at us. Everyone froze as he smiled at us. "Have you seen…. This part of my face?" He pointed to the left side as skin hung down. One eye was completely black while the other eye was destroyed. There was blood on his lab coat and he walked at a slant.

He then started to walk down the stairs as I looked at Kanami and Haruhi who were completely petrified. I pushed them to run and the twins came running behind them as I ran too. We were running down the hallway when I noticed Haruhi, Kaoru and Kanami get taken and dragged down a different hallway.

Only Hikaru was behind me and before I knew it, I tripped on something. Hikaru was about to yell something and the two of us were caught in a net. I was in a sitting position while Hikaru was hovering above me with his eyes wide. I was shocked for the most part as we stared at each other.

I looked away as quickly as I could to get the blush off my face. "This is like a scene in a movie or something."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's true."

It was an awkward silence between the two of us. I couldn't say anything and I was sure he had no idea what to say either. I held on to the rope trying to think of a way to get out.

I looked up at him forcing down my pride and blush. "Do you have anything sharp on you?" He shook his head as I gave a slight groan.

Thinking of everything I had in my pocket, I widen my eyes and dug into my pocket for my wallet. I pulled it out and looked at Hikaru. "I need you to lower your body down because you are literally standing in this small space." He looked at me hesitant and I patted at the space between my legs. "Sit down or we won't be able to get out."

His face went into full out blush as he lowered himself. If he stood like that, he would be in the way of me trying to cut the rope. And I didn't want to turn around and put my butt towards him.

"What are you going to do?"

I opened my wallet to reveal my student ID card, a debit card, credit card, and some money. He looked at me confused as I opened up another compartment in my wallet. I pulled out a razor blade and he looked at me shocked. I knew the look on his face as I leaned towards him to get at the ropes near his lower back. My arms wrapped around him and I could feel him stiffen up.

"Just stay still and don't question anything until we get out of the net."

We stayed in silence for a little bit longer with his legs around my body and mine around his. He was holding onto the rope behind me and I could feel his breath near my neck as I tried to cut the rope. Trying to ignore his soft breathing, my hands fumbled a bit trying to cut the rope.

I was about half way done making a hole we can slip through as he sighed. "Why do you have a razor blade in your wallet?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"That isn't any of your business."

He raised his voice a little. "It is my business!" I was a bit startled as he put his head on my shoulder. "Aren't we friends?"

Now my body stiffened up. I wasn't prepared for this sudden contact. I stopped cutting the rope and I nodded my head. "We are friends."

"Then why don't you tell anyone anything. Why do you keep everything to yourself when everyone around you is worried. We are friends. We all are. Even…" He paused for a little as he took a deep breath. "Even your fiancee is worried about you. We are all so very worried about you." He gripped onto the rope that was behind me and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I really am. I don't have much time."

We didn't say anything else as I completed cutting the rope. Hikaru let me put my razor into my wallet before he let go his hand and we tumbled out of the net. I landed on the ground next to him and he looked around. There were no signs of Kanami, Kaoru, and Haruhi anywhere and it seemed like we were completely alone.

He stopped everything he was doing and looked at me. "Can you please tell me why you have that razor in your wallet."

I sighed. "It's a symbol."

"Symbol? For what?"

"When I feel all is lost and I need something to help me, I pull out the razor and look at it. I ask myself do I really want to. Is it worth it? Is it really okay to just cut my skin? Everytime I put the razor down and say no, the stronger I feel myself become. Each time I put it down, the less amount of times I will pick it up again until I don't need it anymore."

I cover my eyes with my face and look away. "I just want to slowly get better and to not rely on things such as self harm. The more I cut, the worse I felt. I thought this would be a way to help me."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"How could I tell people I started cutting when my sister left? How could I tell them that I am broken, tired, depressed, exhausted." I shook my head. "How could I tell people I gave up?"

We both didn't say anything as I sighed. I started to walk trying to find everyone else. Hikaru slowly walked behind me and nothing moved around. No one came to scare us and there were no signs of people anywhere. It was just Hikaru and I in this hallway. The sound of my heart beat was clear, the sound of our footsteps, even the sound of our breathing was heard.

Hikaru stopped and looked at a door that said lab room 4. I stopped walking and he put his ear on the door. He smiled. "I knew it! Kaoru is in here!" He slammed the door open and called out to Kaoru who jumped him into a hug.

I just couldn't help but think it was a twin thing. To always know where to find your twin. To always know where they are at. I missed that connection so much that it hurt. Kanami ran out to me and brought me into a hug "Thank goodness you are okay."

I hugged her back. "I'm so glad you are alright." She was a little shocked about my sudden hug, but her continued to hug me. Haruhi walked out and she gave the most exhausted sigh.

Haruhi grumbled. "I just want to go home."

I knew how she felt too. I just wanted to get home, take a bath, hug the crap out of something, and go to sleep. Hoping up to the heavens I don't get another nightmare. Maybe I can get Kanami to sleep over or something. Anything.

Anything.

 ** _I just didn't want to be alone anymore._**

 _"_ _Suoh-sama and Ootori-sama have made it to the remote location. Congratulate the host club for becoming the Halloween Rulers of the Night."_

I deadpanned. "We should have just left everything to them."

Kaoru sighed. "No kidding." He looked confused. "How did you find us, Hikaru?"

"Weren't you the one telling me where you were?" Hikaru looked even more confused than his brother.

Everyone just stared at the twins who didn't know what to say…

After that crazy Halloween night, the host club and I were looking at the newspapers and everyone who dressed up to scare the students. I looked at everyone and noticed something… Odd.

I spoke up. "Where is the scientist guy?"

Kaoru looked at all the pictures and looked confused. "You are right. He isn't there…"

"He was there though." Hikaru stated. "We all saw him."

Kyoya-senpai pushed up his glasses. "I knew every staff member. There was no man who played the scientist role you are all talking about."

Kanami looked shocked. "That's not possible! He was walking down the stairs and asked us to help find one side of his face."

Tamaki looked shocked. "We didn't encounter anything like that."

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai shook their heads indicated that they didn't see him either.

"No way, he was so freaking scary on how he was pacing around the stairs." Haruhi shook her head remembering what happened the night before.

"That… That can't mean what I think it means…" I looked at everyone who looked at me with a horrid expression.

Hikaru started to freak out. "The legend is real! REAL! He was there!"

"Don't say that! He might come back to haunt us!" Kaoru was freaking out along with his brother.

As they all started to freak out, I looked over to the buildings near the lab areas where we were before because I felt a sudden chill and stare. There was a man standing in the windows watching us. I could make out a part of him and saw his face. Though I couldn't see him all that clearly because he was far away.

He lifted his hand to his face, put a finger on his mouth, and disappeared.

I stared at the building shocked and only one thought crossed my mind.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: HOHOHO. I am back you guys! I'm so freaking sorry I took forever but life has been keeping me busy as hell because I recovered from this HORRIBLE respiratory infection and then the amount of school work I had to make up was horrible. I'm still working on it. and I got this new game that has been keeping me busy from not wanting to do hw. Procrastination and laziness has been killing me too. URGH. And I actually wrote a Free Yaoi Fanfic for Makoto, but I don't know if I would ever post it on here haha... Anyways. Enjoy the chapter and remember, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL!**

 **Tokiya: Damn, I knew you been so freaking busy. Got that test to study for a that paper to write don't ya.**

 **Me: And that packet... 2 packets... Ahaha...**

 **Tokiya: Oi yah... I'm just glad you aren't sick anymore...**

 **Me: Me too yo.. me too...**

* * *

Autumn was in full bloom at Ouran Academy. It seemed to add this chilly feeling to the school as the leaves on the cherry blossom trees slowly died. The only thing I could really focus on was the card game.

We were playing 'Rich man, Poor man' because Haruhi suggested the game. Kanami was happy about the results and it seemed she hoped I was too.

The twins cheered for their victory. "Rich men! Yeahhhhh!"

Tamaki deadpanned. "Poor man…"

"Every man." Mori-senpai was emotionless as usual.

Honey-senpai held Usa-chan on his head. "Nobleman!"

I chuckled. "Royalty."

Kanami giggled. "I got Ruler!"

Haruhi had a look of despair as the cards fell from her hands. "Destitute!"

"Come on, Haruhi. When we agree to play by common folks' rules, you might at least try to win." Hikaru pointed out.

Kaoru tossed his cards on the table. "What would be the point of advertising our social standing?"

Haruhi sweatdropped. "I've never been that into cards, so I barely even played before."

Honey-senpai and Tamaki misunderstood her and thought she couldn't afford cards. She looked at him expressionless. "I can easily afford that. Don't mock me, #* %$!"

Tamaki screeched. "#* %$! Haruhi said #* %$!"

I laughed as Haruhi looked pissed. Out of nowhere, Kyoya started to clap. "Hey, you rabble! Quiet down." Everyone turned to him to see him with a smile on his face. "So for the next two weeks… Haruhi is to be my slave?" Ah yeah, Kyoya got 'Stinking Rich'.

"WHAT?!" Haruhi shouted as the everyone gave a 'That's right!'. She started to freaking out. "Two weeks?! That long? No one told me about that?! Besides, I have to help with the school festival and I already have duties for my class."

Shockingly, there were 14 days until the Ouran School Festival. Haruhi didn't know that the penalty for getting destitute was that they had to be the slave of the stinking rich.

Tamaki argued back. "Kyoya, she's right! Before you pick on Haruhi, you must get past me!"

Kyoya pointed at him. "Shut up, poor man. You're my slave too."

This made me laugh so hard as Tamaki looked terrified. Kanami just giggled a bit and patted Haruhi on the back who was currently sulking.

"Incidentally, what's class 1-A doing at the school festival?" Kyoya questioned.

The twins answered. "Agence de Detectives Prives!" Which was French for Private Detective Agency.

Hikaru held up a book with a cover on it. Looked like they drew it. "We'll have mysteries for our customers to solve. There will be perpetrators to apprehend, dispossessed possessions to descry… and fancy prizes!"

Kaoru continued for him. "We'll provide a range of costumes. Our customers will experience the life of a real detective. We're the ones handling the costume and design."

Honestly, they sounded like real business people.

Honey-senpai smiled. "That sounds like fun! Wow!" Mori-senpai gave a grunt.

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm busy. I'm thinking up the cases and the suspects."

"Ah, what perfect timing." He held up a joking card and smirked. "Haruhi… and Tamaki. You will aid me in uncovering the true culprit, agreed?"

Tamaki and Haruhi was utterly shocked and I couldn't help but feel bad for them. They got sucked into one of his evil plans and couldn't do anything about it. Oh well, at least I'm safe… Well, for now.

* * *

"You have to put the table and chairs over there and the costumes other there." I ordered these men around as half of them went with table and chairs and the other half went to the other side to put the costumes down.

I was currently in business mode as I held a clipboard in my hands checking the budget and the location of each items. My job was to make sure everything was in order and everyone is doing their job. It felt like I was the president of the company.

Haruhi looked utterly confused. "I thought school festival's were supposed to be a hand made student type of thing."

Hikaru shook his head. "Here at Ouran, it's more of a foresight and leadership kind of thing."

"Everyone here are all heirs and heiresses of big companies, so the skills we learn at these school events help the students." Kaoru further explained to Haruhi who just nodded.

It seemed like she understood or she didn't want to ask any further. Haruhi looked completely done with life for all I could tell.

Haruhi thought about it and looked at us. "That's… Bothersome." She concluded. "I am glad to be a commoner."

This just made me sweatdrop, but she isn't wrong. I would rather go back to my commoner life. Being rich was just a pain in the ass and there's too many responsibilities and expectations. Being a commoner, it would be just like the days where Kaiko was here, and those were the best parts of my life.

As everyone talked about random things for our event, someone slammed the door opened holding a paper. "Hey! They announced the candidates for the central salon!"

Everyone in the class started to crowd around the guy with the paper. Haruhi asked the class president about the central salon as I shrugged it off. Kyoya-senpai told me they were going to participate in the contest. I suspected as much too. It was for the people who were super rich, smart, and just high up there in school. Most of the host club is made of just that…

When Haruhi, Kanami, and I walked to the host club, she didn't say a word. I wondered if she was mad about participating in the contest, but I thought it was to be expected. Everyone knew the host club, everyone knew how rich and powerful they were, and even Tamaki and I, sons of the chairman are in the club.

Haruhi decided to ask Kyoya-senpai about it and his reply was, "Of course were joining the race." He was standing next to Tamaki who looked confused. Kyoya-senpai questioned. "What about it?"

She sweatdropped. "Um, Oh… Nothing."

Honey-senpai was off to the side eating cake with Mori and Usa-chan. He smiled as he munched. "Last year the winner was decided by a chess tournament." He explained. "We lost to the student council during the finals."

"Oh?" Haruhi looked somewhat interested. "It's not like I care who wins, but that's a surprise…"

Kyoya-senpai commented pulling out this weird bag. "The son of a very important Hitachiin business associate was on the student council last year." He shrugged. "Still, just for our purposes, we stayed in the race through the finals."

The twins nodded confirming what he said making Haruhi deadpan. I knew what she was thinking, she was shocked that they just lost for the sake of business, but that's how this cruel world worked.

Tamaki was hyped though. "We'll win this year, right?" He smiled. "There's no one to defer to, so we will go all out!"

"Yes, but we have one small problem." Kyoya-senpai answered.

Everyone looked confused as he dumped a bunch of letters out from the bag into Haruhi's and Tamaki's hands. They looked shocked as Kyoya-senpai just shrugged it off.

"Look, it's not a big deal, but everyday, for a week, we have been receiving somewhat hostile letters."

I'm pretty sure everyone in the room deadpanned and we all thought the same thing. This was a big fucking problem.

Haruhi started to freak out a little. "These letters- they are clearly hate mail!" She stated the obvious. "We talked about finding a culprit. Can it be-?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki started to shout. "Why did you neglect the matter until it went this far?!"

Kyoya-senpai sighed. "It could've been a prank of some sort, so I ignored it." He pulled out an envelope and slowly took a piece of paper out of it. "After the official announcement today though… We received this."

He showed everyone the letter and it seemed pretty straight forward:

Prepare to _**DIE**_

Tamaki screeched as Haruhi sweatdropped. I just looked at the letter and held it. "Wow, I love how they write ** _DIE_** in a nice red color." I looked at Kanami. "It could be written in the blood of their enemies."

She looked up at me and sweatdropped. "I'm pretty sure it's marker."

"The perpetrator appears to be someone who loses his temper easily." Kyoya-senpai thought aloud to himself. "Maybe he's not taking enough calcium."

Tamaki started yelling. "You're the one who made him angry! How could you-"

Kyoya-senpai glared in our direction. "I already said I'M SORRY."

Everyone else just deadpanned. He totally didn't apologize! He just snapped at us.

"As I said, we'll track down the culprit." He stood tall holding the letter between two fingers. A dark aura appeared around Kyoya-senpai. "By the way, we will never withdraw from the race. We will promptly find the originator of this letter and crush him. We'll teach him what it means to cross us."

"The fool and his descendents will remember it… _FOREVER_!"

I'm pretty sure we were all thinking of the same thing. He would definitely curse us if we don't cooperate…!

He pointed at Haruhi. "Haruhi, if you can't find him, your debt will be doubled." Then at Tamaki. "And Tamaki will be my slave for life."

Tamaki was already crying. "How can such a simple card game carry such harsh penalty!?"

This is Kyoya-senpai for you…

* * *

I lazed around while the host club was looking for the clues about the culprit. I wasn't particularly interesting nor did I care much about it.

"Kyoya-senpai." I looked over to him who watched over the idiots near the black board.

He glanced at me. "What is it?"

"I do apologize, but I won't be attending to race with you all." I looked away and glanced over to my fiancee who was having fun with the other members. "I have an important arrangement that day. I won't be back til a couple days after."

Kyoya-senpai looked at me with interest. "And where is it that you have to go."

I hesitated on my answer. "Abroad."

His eyebrow rose. "Does your fiancee know?"

"Just the lay down of it."

Kyoya-senpai noted some stuff down in his black note book and then looked back at me. "Will we ever hear a thing about you?"

"Probably not." I replied without hesitation.

The only thing he did was chuckle and looked back at everyone else.

I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai, but I have this feeling you will be angry at me.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N: I'm really sorry guys... Life has just... been wanting to kill me lately... reason i haven't updated in week is because... I lost someone due to cancer and... I don't know if I am over it yet... and then many other things happened and I haven't cried this much in my whole life combined... I'm trying hard right now to move forward, but sometimes I wonder if I can...**

 **But that's just my life... This chapter is a little long so I hope you guys like it... I'm sorry for being late again... thank you for being patient with me.**

 **Tokiya: Mark...**

 **Me: ...**

* * *

"Where in the world is Tokiya?" Tamaki looked around confused before looking at Kanami for answers.

"Ah, I thought Tokiya told you all." she replied as everyone stared at her. "Tokiya has a business trip abroad. Some place in Europe."

Hikaru looked a little angry. "So she's going to abandon us while we have to do this race?!"

Haruhi shrugged. "Tokiya doesn't like running around anyways. She probably wouldn't even help us and just chill around while we do all the work."

Everyone stared at Haruhi like 'true'. Haruhi was right though, Tokiya hated running the most.

Kyoya shrugged. "She said a couple days after the race she would be back."

They weren't surprised Kyoya knew. They couldn't help but wonder what the hell Tokiya was doing over in Europe…

* * *

18 groups with 132 participants have gathered to join the race. Everyone was gathered around a small stage in a big open field with a few obstacle courses behind Host Club and the Football Club posed for a camera and all the other teams looked determined to win. Since the Student Council President had a stomach ache, a female from the Student Council started to explain the rules. She tried to keep it as brief as possible.

"Let me explain how the race works." She spoke into the microphone. "You're to follow the prescribed route and answer the questions at designated sites in each building— East, West, South and North. If any team member passes, so does his group. If not, the team is eliminated. The group that successfully clears all sites will be given 5 clues. In the finals, participants must use those clues to seek out a particular location. The group that claims the hidden crown shall win use of the Central Salon."

Regular guests were in the background holding a sign: "Host Club Victory!" Renge stood in the front as leader. Kanami was also in the group of girls as she cheered for her friends in the host club.

"Any questions?" Everything was silent. "Very well then…"

Someone from the Broadcast club was an announcer for the rest of the race. _"Let the race begin!"_ He took the spotlight as everyone around the stage started to cheer.

 **(A/N: I am putting the announcer dude in italic you guys. it's so much easier that way.)**

 _"_ _First is the Reflex quiz! What is the name of the Fairy King who appears in Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Dream'?"_

All the groups were behind huge red button posts and Tamaki slammed his hand on the button. Sadly, someone beat him to it. "OBERON!"

 _"_ _Correct Answer! Please ascend the 'Slippery Slope' behind me and proceed to the next site!"_

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of the slope. It looked like a huge slide as it had some kind of liquid on it to make it slippery. Kyoya made of face of realization. "Interesting. They mean to eliminate a large number of participants early on..."

Haruhi's sweatdrop grew larger.

He asked the next question. _"On what day of the month did the character 'Murasaki-no-ue' in the 'Tale of Genji' die?"_

Tamaki pressed the button first. "AUGUST 14th!"

 _"_ _Correct Answer! Suoh of the host club is advancing!"_

The girls were squealing as Tamaki ran up the slope as fast he could.

 _"_ _But… HE SLIPPED! The Hitachiin Brothers are stepping on him! What an incredible strategy for the chairman's son to sacrifice his body!"_

Tamaki started to yell, "Who says it's a strategy! GET OFF!" He shouted at the twins who also slipped down the slide.

 _"_ _Tarumi of the Football Club easily passes by…. The Football club starts off in the lead! Close behind are the Gymnastic Club and the Wandervogel Club! Could it be? Will the Host Club be eliminated so soon?!"_

Honey's face turned serious and Mori launched Honey into the air at full power! The only sound anyone heard from these two were 'FWOOOM~'. Honey landed perfectly and gracefully at the top of the slope.

 _"_ _It's a miraculous show of teamwork between Morinozuka and Haninozuka! AWESOME! The Host Club passed the first site! Next is a Math Quiz and one hundred chin-ups!"_

Kyoya and Honey worked together on the Math Quiz as Mori did the chin-ups with a member of the football club next to him. The host club and the football club completed this challenge together at the same time.

 _"_ _Third is a memorization quiz and tightrope walking!"_

Tamaki and the President of the Football Club, Kuze, were on the tightropes. Kyoya sat off to the side as he nonchalantly breezes through the quiz. Everyone was around the 2 on the tightropes cheering them on and Haruhi stood off to the side.

She looked at everyone stunned. 'I don't understand what people in rich schools think….'

Kanami smiled at Haruhi. "This looks like a lot of fun!"

'Fun?!' She sweatdropped at Tokiya's fiancee.

 _"_ _Fourth, is a game of concentration and free throws!"_

It was matching painters by paintings and after getting the right answer, the person would have to shoot baskets.

The twins shouted in sync. "A-1 and D-5! Vermeer's View of Delft and the Astronomer!" and then they shot the basketball perfectly into the hoop.

 _"_ _GOAL! All clear! The Host Club finished at the same time as the Football club! Will the other groups follow? As expected, it looks like the two clubs who sparked the race will move on to challenge each other in the final round!"_

The twins were posing with peace signs and the girls squealed in delight. The Football Club and the Host Club posed along with them.

 _"_ _Which club will seize the crown?!"_

The two clubs sprinted from the last site. Tamaki quickly went to Haruhi because he noticed she was struggling to catch her breath. "Haruhi, you okay?"

Haruhi panted and nodded. "By the way, it really isn't the right time to tell you this. We assumed the threatening letters and the blank ones were sent by the same person. But what if they're totally unrelated from each other." She questioned him.

Tamaki was confused. "What?"

"I think there are 2 perpetrators."

The two groups were at the starting point for the last and final sight. They were then handed a piece of paper with 5 things written on it:

 **B [_] H**

 **Go up and sink**

 **Tenjiku**

 **KCN**

 **Between the Holy Mother and Angel**

Hikaru questioned. "Does 'B [_] H mean there's supposed to be a word inside the square?"

Kaoru commented. "I bet its 'West,' as in B (Bust), W (Waist) and H (Hip)."

"Go up and sink'…. The sun?" Mori questioned as simple as possible.

Haruhi jumped into the conversation. "The moon rises and the sun sets in.' It might be the song of the sea?"

Kyoya looked at the paper. "Tenjiku.' That's India. It's also the destination of the party in 'Journey to the West."

The twins asked around on what KCN would mean.

Honey had a dark aura surrounding him as he put his hand to his chin. "KCN'=Cyanide Kalium. Potassium Cyanide. It's known for its potent poison and its almond-like scent. Because almonds (which is originally from India) contain hydrocyanic sugar…"

Haruhi deadpanned and Tamaki looked shocked. The twins also sweatdropped and commented in sync. "But, your character shouldn't have that kind of vocabulary…"

On the opposite side, Kuze looked at his sheet of paper. "W' can be replaced with 'West."

Tamaki looked at the sheet with the clues on it and started to infer. "Three of the five clues are connected to 'West.' Assuming one of them points to the 'sea' or the 'sun'. That means. The destination is the west gym –where the third years are holding their event for the festival!"

Both teams seemed to be on the page. "SUNSET VENICE!"

 _"_ _Now the final match is getting more exciting! Is it chance or it is inevitable?! Both clubs have deduced the same destination – Sunset Venice in the west gym. WOOOW! Please watch the screen!"_ He pointed to the huge screen next to him. The girls were cheering for the host club members and the boys were cheering for the Football club.

 _"_ _Carnivale! The Host Club quickly changed into Venetian Carnivale costumes with the change of location! What an awesome performer's spirit! They took no heed to the fact that it wasn't necessary for the race or that it was a complete waste of their time! In a way, they're reckless!"_

Haruhi deadpanned as she thought. 'The absurdity of rebuilding Venice in the gym is completely ignored. What a school.'

They were all in boats from Italy on a river and a member of the Football Club looked behind toward the Host club members. He questioned, "President Kuze, are you okay with this? The Host Club is getting so much attention!"

Kuze had an orange in his hands. "Their costumes are useless for this race. Just watch." he shouted towards Tamaki. "Suoh! CATCH!"

Tamaki looked toward the speeding orange coming his way and the twins shouted. "MILORD!" Tamaki jumped off the boat and grabbed the orange. Then he realized he was above the water and fell right in. His armor was so heavy he sank.

The Host Club deadpanned at their idiot president and tried to fish him out with the paddle. Tamaki was screaming and thrashing around in the water. "The heavy costume is heavier in the water! HELP ME!"

The guy who questioned his president sweatdropped. "What an idiot..."

They all decided where they were heading and Haruhi realized something. 'Oh yeah… I forgot about the Holy Mother and Angel… MARIA ANGEL!' She was about to same something, but she kept her mouth shut.

Both clubs arrived at the sight and stared at it poker faced. They were completely WRONG! The place was in construction and a restricted area.

Tamaki was yelling at Honey that it was his class, but Honey was unaffected. He innocently smiled. "I'm doing the pastry shop over there!" Tamaki looked where Honey was pointing, but no one realized that cake was unrelated to Venice.

Kuze was sulking on the floor because he realized that it was his class and his club members were trying to cheer him up.

Haruhi was against the wall in the distance and she deadpanned.

While she stood there, she finally figured out the riddle and was about to shout it out, but Kyoya covered her mouth. "Be quiet."

She looked at Kyoya shocked. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya had her pinned to the wall. "Did you realize it too? But there's no reason to shout and let the Football Club know everything. You get a head start, and get there before us." Haruhi started to protest and Kyoya looked at her. "Haruhi. To the stinking rich the destitute is…?"

Haruhi started to run away. "I'm off!"

After a bit of discussing, the two teams also realized where they had to go and started to run. Haruhi made it before everyone else and gaped at the pool on the roof. She looked at the crown. 'Between the Holy Mother and Angel!' she panted. "There it is! The crown!"

A member of the Football Club shouted. "President! There it is!" He then pushed Haruhi into the pool. "Out of the way, you shrimp!"

Haruhi was about to fall into the pool and Tamaki yelled her name as he was about to dive in. Kyoya stopped him and urged him to go get the crown as he went to save her. Tamaki nodded and ran toward the crown.

Mori tried his best to block the other members of the Football Club and Kanami made it in time to help Kyoya get Haruhi out of the pool. Tamaki and Kuze were side by side running for the crown. They both reached out for it.

The twins were on the sidelines. "MILORD!"

The female member of the Student Council, Mitsuyama, yelled, "Takeshi!"

Haruhi looked at her confused. She thought Mitsuyama was being threatened by Kuze. It was odd to Haruhi that she shouted his name like that.

 _"_ _It's…. It's over! Tamaki Suoh claimed the crown! THE HOST CLUB WINS!"_

The rest of the Host Club ran toward Haruhi as Tamaki questioned, "Haruhi, are you…"

He was cut off. "Takeshi, are you okay?!" Mitsuyama questioned loudly.

Haruhi looked even more confused at the sulking Kuze. "Why is Mitsuyama….?"

Kyouya said in his all-knowing voice. "Oh, of course… She is Kuze's fiancée after all… By the way they've been in love with each other since way back when."

Everyone looked at him shocked. "HUHHHH?!"

Hikaru had the crown on his head and they were all freaking out.

Haruhi looked disappointed. "So… Then was I wrong about her being behind the threatening letters?"

Mitsuyama spoke up. "No." and she explained why she wrote the letters. After that she and Kuze had a little make-up with an audience cheering.

Haruhi sweatdropped, but smiled. 'I didn't know Mitsuyama was such a great girl."

It seemed the race had ended with no problems, on the other hand, Tokiya stared at the lady who sat in front of her. This lady smiled. "You must be Tokiya-sama. Your grandmother has said a lot about you."

Tokiya smiled. "It is a honor to have the milady know of my name."

The lady lightly placed her forearms on to the table. She had her hands together, but then separated them just enough for her to put her head between them. The lady smirked. "Let's talk about why you are really here."

The smirk was evil looking in Tokiya's eyes. She tried her best not to falter as she leaned an inch forward, placing her elbow on the table so her chin could be placed on her acted as if she was interested, but in actuality, she wanted nothing to do with this plan, and she didn't want Tamaki to be involved either.


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N: You guys... I am so so sorry... A couple months ago I lost the will to write anything. I didn't write poems anymore. I didn't want to update. I was just getting so upset. With myself mostly. Today, I looked through the comments for this story and I almost started crying. Honestly, I was so happy with the comments because they were all so positive and I want to give a little shout out to everyone who commented as well as everyone who favorite/followed this story. You guys have no idea how much this means to me. Writing is like my escape from the real world... And I'm just so glad that so many people like this story... I tried so hard and I am going to continue to write and finish this story to the very end.**

 **Please, even if you comment on every other chapter, the comments do help me. I lose my way sometimes and these comments help me realize that this story isn't as horrible as I thought it was.**

 **But yeah, commenting on the story does help me a lot so please comment on the chapters. Tell me how they are. Tell me if I mess up because I know there are a lot of mistakes in there... That I get too lazy to fix.**

 **Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this author's note. Enjoy the story and remember I DON'T OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL.)**

* * *

The day has come for the 43rd annual Ouran School festival! I came back a few days ago and wasn't surprised the host club won the race. I was forced to apologize for not attending the race though.

As punishment, I was on full duty at the Central Salon with Kyoya-senpai. That and it seemed my classmates didn't really need me.

I gave a mental sigh as I was giving tea or coffee to parents. Kyoya-senpai gave me this look to make sure I smiled to every single parent in the building. Though my smile was forced, everyone seemed to buy it as I gave them their drinks. They conversated with me and I tried my best to reply.

"I heard you are the adopted son of the Suoh family." A mother of a regular customer smiled at me.

"Yes, that's right Madam. They took in a poor young man and turned him into a gentlemen." I lied through my teeth. "They have been very good to me."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You are such a handsome and kind young man. I can see why they adopted you."

"Oh, I'm flattered."

Conversations went like this most of the time. I desperately waited for Kanami and the others to come and save me. They were busy with their own classes and I envied them that they weren't here.

As I walked by Kyoya-senpai, a woman was talking to him and his dad. "What an excellent son you have." She smiled. "I heard there were a lot of competitors for the central salon this year. My daughter told me all about it with such enthusiasm. I hear it was rigged to favor the athletic clubs. It was a great victory. How wonderful." She gave a small giggle. "Rumor has it that their strategy was planned by Kyoya. You sure are smart!"

She kept talking. "You're already a top student but this required a different expertise. Well done!"

He tried to be modest. "On no, not at all. I only supported my very talented companions." He gave this unbelievable fake but convincing smile. "Unfortunately, I was not born to stand above others as a leader."

She seemed impressed. "How humble you are!"

Another lady giggled. "To be honest, I was taken aback when I first heard of the host club. Well, it's rather outrageous, isn't it?"

His father smirked and lifted his beverage glass near his mouth. "In this day and age, to change people's perceptions is also an important technique. Unless one can attract attention, it's impossible to be understood or even recognized. I advocate meritocracy. If he has the talent, well… I don't mind naming my third son heir to the family business."

Everyone around them seemed to be thrilled. "Oh, how exciting!"

The only look Kyoya-senpai gave was a smirk and I knew, whatever he wanted to do, it seemed to be a mission accomplished for now.

I walked over to them as I was instructed and introduced myself.

"Mr. Ootori, on behalf of the Suoh family, I would like to bid you welcome." I gave a slight bow as he only raised an eyebrow at me.

"And you are?"

"Suoh Tokiya. Adopted son of the Suoh family. Your son has been very good to me." I looked him in the eye and gave a smile. "He is very capable. In the future, I do hope that I would be able to work with him more."

And with that, I excused myself.

Kyoya-senpai walked next to me and smirked. "And you hope to work more with me in the future, hmm?"

I looked at him and gave him a side glance with a smile. "Do I look like a person to lie about these things?"

"Touche."

As we rounded a corner, we ran into the rest of the host club and Kanami. She was eating a candy apple and handed me one.

Kyoya-senpai was the first to say something. "Hey, I was about to go looking for you guys. Is the carriage ready?"

Tamaki answered, "Yes, it's in the courtyard. We're heading out for the final check."

Haruhi and I seemed to have the same thought process. "HUH? Carriage?!"

She spoke up. "Um… What carriage?"

Tamaki turned to look at her, but spotted grandmother from a distance. "Grandmother!" He looked at her excited and came running to her. "You took the trouble to come, grandmother!"

Haruhi gave a slight smile. "Oh, she's Tamaki's-"

"I hate her." Honey-senpai cut her off.

"What?"

"That person is hateful."

I never seen Honey-senpai like that.

Tamaki extended a hand towards grandmother. "My club's event is about to begin. If you'd like, please…."

"Don't touch me." Grandmother cut him off without even looking at him. "You're filthy."

"I'm sorry. I was working the Kiosk before this. Do I smell like food?" He just gave a nervous laugh.

"Even if you wash, it makes no difference." Her face was very serious. "The son of a harlot who vanished and deserting her own child… Shameless." She looked over at me. "Tokiya, come with me. We have things to discuss."

Everyone looked at me as I nodded. "Of course, grandmother."

I apologized to everyone as Kanami grabbed my wrist. She whispered, "Be careful."

I looked at her and smiled. "Of course."

With that, I left them and sped walked to my grandmother. She made me walk beside her. It was silent as we walked, and she led me into a room.

It was empty of people and there were couches scattered around the room. It was smaller than the host club room and it had the perfect view of the courtyard.

The both of us were silent as she stared out the window. I stood there not knowing what to do and confused on what my grandmother wanted.

"I have broken the engagement with your female Fiancee. She will be told later today, and I have assigned you to a new one." She turned toward me. "Unless you want Tamaki to have her hand in marriage."

I was stunned. She made me get a Fiancee, break it off with her, and now giving me a new one? I stood there and felt the warmth leave my body. This was what she was planning the whole time. To make me close with Tamaki, to the point I would do anything for my dear onii-chan. What a cruel grandmother she is.

"You were planning to have me as your heir from the start."

She smirked. "Of course. I took you in when no one else wanted you. I made sure you were perfect. Unlike how Tamaki turned out. You are what I want an heir to be like. You will do anything as I say and you get the job done well. You exceed my expectations. I would be a fool to not have you as the heir."

"And what happens if I refuse to accept the lady's hand in marriage?"

"Then Tamaki will leave Japan to France and there he will get married to this lady."

Why? How could she do this? Splitting the family apart. Taking Tamaki away from us. If it was grandmother's request, he would do anything for her to make sure his mother is alright.

They planned this from the beginning. Not only do I not have a choice in love, but I don't have a choice for life. Everything was decided for me. There were pros and cons to everything I did.

Wrong doors that I continued to open. They all came back and slammed doors open in my face. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse. What was Kanami's face as she was informed our engagement was broken off? What was Tamaki's face as he was brought in by the lady? Did he willingly come to her? How did Haruhi react when he was being taken away?

This was all my fault. It was my fault from the beginning.

"Well, what is your answer, Tokiya?"

Tamaki had saved me a little on the inside. As his little sister, it is my duty to protect him. He's the only real family I have left.

"I will take her hand."

Grandmother smiled. "You made the right choice. Eclair, you may enter."

Just as she commanded, Lady Eclair entered the room with Tamaki. He looked at me confused as I gave him one last smile.

"I will be taking Lady Eclair off your hands, onii-chan." I extended a hand out for her to grab.

She did so. "You made the right decision, Tokiya-sama."

"What's going on?" Tamaki looked confused as I turned away from him. I couldn't look at him anymore. If I did, I would want to stay here.

"It has been decided that Lady Eclair will be my Fiancee instead of Kanami-san. Kanami-san has probably already been informed." The pain ached in my heart as I uttered these words out. Kanami was probably very angry at me. She told me to be careful.

Tamaki was about to say something until he was grabbed by security guards. One of them spoke. "You have finished escorting Lady Eclair. We will be escorting you out now, Suoh-sama." Tamaki protested as he was being dragged out of the room.

When the doors closed, Lady Eclair wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips and she smiled at me. "From the moment I met you, I knew I wanted you to be my husband."

Honest to whatever god is up there, I didn't know what to say. The only thing I knew is that, I opened a door to a place I probably will never be able to leave.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I am back lol. again. I have been writing like a good author now that I am on break. But I was writing an original story that I am really proud of so far and I am just hoping I don't fuck it up. It's completely different from what I usually write and I never been so serious about a story before so I hope it turns out well.**

 **Another crazy story, yesterday I got kicked out of my house (again) and it was the first time I ever slept on the beach XD It was an interesting experience.**

 **Well anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry it's a little short! Make sure to comment and REMEMBER: I do not own Ouran and I NEVER WILL)**

* * *

Tamaki was forcely dragged out the room and the guards escorted him elsewhere. When he was dropped off at the central salon, the rest of the host club members and Kanami ran up to him.

Haruhi looked worried. "What happened? Where's Tokiya?"

"She…" Tamaki looked away. "Grandmother broke the engagement with Kanami-chan, but now she is to marry Lady Eclair."

Everyone knew that Lady Eclair was the one who took Tamaki away. What they didn't expect was Tokiya being engaged to her.

Kanami looked shocked. "I didn't hear about this from anyone!"

"Apparently your family was supposed to tell you." Tamaki replied back.

"This is obsurd! To break off the engagement without even informing me personally!" Now Kanami was angry.

Hikaru looked shocked. "Do you know where the two of them are going?" He asked Tamaki.

Tamaki thought about his conversation with Lady Eclair and his eyes widen. "France. They are going to France!"

As they were about to run out of the central salon doors, Daiki opened the door and gave a slight smile. "I'm sorry, but I have a message from Tokiya-sama."

Everyone stopped running and stood in front of him. He brought out his phone and had a message recorded on it.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey, you guys. I'm sorry, but don't come after me. I did this for you, Tamaki. Onii-chan, you are my only family left in this world. I would do anything for you now and that's why I will be marrying Lady Eclair in your place. So you can be happy with everyone and falling in love as you should. Tell everyone I am very sorry. Tell Kanami I was very happy with her by my side._**

 ** _I made many mistakes in my life, and this is probably my punishment for them. I don't know if I will ever come back to Japan, but if I do, you all are the first people I will visit._**

 ** _Thank you for everything. I love you all. Goodbye"_**

Daiki put his phone away and gave a bow. "I will be leaving and going to Tokiya-sama. Is there anything you all would like me to tell her?"

Kaoru looked out the window. "Yeah, tell her we are coming after her."

Hikaru spoke up. "That's right and we will bring her back here."

Daiki looked at them shocked and gave a bow. "Please, I hope you can bring her back here. She belongs here with you all." He gave a sad smile and exited the room. They were all shocked to hear him say that.

He only wished he could do something, but even as her male Fiance there was nothing he could do. Daiki thought that she was the most happy here with all her friends.

Meanwhile, Tokiya was already at the airport with Lady Eclair. The two had their arms locked as they strolled through the airport together. To everyone else, they looked like a match made in heaven as the two of them were very beautiful. It was like they came straight out of a fairytale.

Tokiya looked over at her new Fiancee. "How long will I be in France for?"

She looked over at her and slightly smirked. "Didn't your grandmother tell you? You will be staying with me in France and we are to get married when we graduate high school."

Tokiya was shocked, but maintained her posture. "I see. Will I ever be able to see my friends?"

"Who knows."

That was the end of the conversation.

Tokiya knew… Her chance at freedom was over. The door she opened swallowed her whole and now there was no turning back. She couldn't turn around to open that door and walk out. She couldn't open any more wrong doors because this was a door that would shape and shift everything. To the point that Tokiya wouldn't know the difference between a wrong and right door anymore.

No matter how much she bangs on the door to leave, no one would hear her cries or pleads of help. There was no one who could open that door for her to escape anymore.

Meanwhile, the host club were in the club room planning everything out. Tamaki brought out the whiteboard as everyone sat around him.

Haruhi raised her hand. "Do we even know where Lady Eclair lives?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "I already have the address." She looked at him with a sweatdrop.

Kanami pointed at the board. "What happens if Tokiya doesn't want to come back? We can't just force her… Right?"

Kaoru looked at the board and then back at Kanami. "We can stuff her in a bag and bring her on to the plane. She can't do anything when we are already going back to Japan."

Everyone looked at him like he was going crazy. Tamaki nodded. "That will be our last resort plan."

Haruhi deadpanned. 'They are actually taken that into consideration?!'

They had plan A, B, C and the last resort plan, but something seemed off… They didn't know what it was but they just hoped that everything would work out okay.

They just wanted Tokiya to come back home.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: AYEEE! My beautiful readers! I'm sorry I'm late. I just been pretty anti-social lately and been tired of social interaction with humans, and I just been tired and exhausted. At school for my med class I am at a disadvantage compared to everyone and the stress is freaking real. I need a break. Break from life. Break from everything. Though that break will consist of me writing because I have been too damn busy to write... Sorry this chapter is short, but the next one is going to be longer! Well, enjoy the chapter everyone and remember, I do not own Ouran and never will!**

 **Tokiya: Mark... I'm worried about you.**

 **Me: Yeah... I know. I'm just... Exhausted of everything...**

 **Tokiya: How about your boyfriend you were happy about?**

 **Me: Well, I was apparently the only one happy. I'm single now... . Use to it...**

 **Tokiya: ...**

* * *

The Host Club spent an entire week planning on a way to get Tokiya back to Japan. They planned, revised, made backup plans, and even had their route made. They wanted to make sure they got her back. She belonged together with them. Even if she hid who she was, even if she didn't tell them anything. They wanted her back here with them.

Meanwhile, Tokiya struggled to get use to her new life. She knew the language to a certain degree and was taking classes for it. Lady Eclair kept her busy, and Tokiya did everything she could for her. Lady Eclair was happy to be with Tokiya and Tokiya was glad for that. At least she didn't hate her. She knew of Tokiya's real gender, but she still liked Tokiya.

Lady Eclair smiled at Tokiya who sat in front of her at a small cafe. "France is a wonderful place isn't it?"

"It is very beautiful, mostly with you here with me." She smiled back at her Fiancee.

"Do you really miss them that much?" She questioned Tokiya whose face seemed startled at the sudden question.

Tokiya didn't answer with hesitation. "I miss them very much. I would do anything for all of them to be happy even if it means I would never see them again."

"And you would go out of your way for Tamaki who isn't even your real brother?"

"Of course. He's accepted me as his sibling even though I came into his life out of nowhere. He is the only family I really have left."

She looked at Tokiya and sighed. "You are too caring, you know that?"

"Hmm?"

Lady Eclair took a deep breath and gave a sad smile. Something about this made her feel uneasy with everything. She was happy with Tokiya, but why wasn't Tokiya just as happy?

She then looked down at her cup.

Lady Eclair was the only one in love.

The two of them walked back to their house in a non-crowded area. Barely any cars came by and if one did, Tokiya held Lady Eclair hand a little tighter as she looked away from the road.

Lady Eclair didn't know why Tokiya was afraid of cars. She didn't ask. Well, more like she didn't know how to ask.

As they walked back to Lady Eclair's home, Tokiya was holding her hand and she smiled as she talked to her Fiancee. Even though Tokiya didn't have feelings for her, she believed that a person can slowly fall for another person through a relationship.

Though so far she wasn't close to falling in love with Lady Eclair.

They walked the empty streets to Lady Eclair's manor. The sun was slowly starting to set and a soft cool wind started to blow through the city. Tokiya looked up towards the sky with her eyes closed as she felt the wind flow through her hair.

Lady Eclair though Tokiya looked beautiful with the peaceful look. It seemed Tokiya was stressed with living in France, so the peaceful look was very new to Lady Eclair.

She loved Tokiya. Very much. But she knew Tokiya would never love her back. They could be with each other for the rest of their lives and Tokiya wouldn't have any feelings of affection for her.

That pained Lady Eclair very much. Her heart ached.

Tokiya looked at her Fiancee confused. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright." She gave a smile. A fake one. She wasn't alright, but how could she say that to Tokiya.

Tokiya didn't know what else to say and just patted her on the head. They continued to walk hand in hand until they reached the manor.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was pacing around the club room holding his head and pointing at the white board. "Men, and the two lovely ladies, how in the world are we going to sneak her out of the manor?!"

There was a picture of the layout of Lady Eclair's house on the whiteboard provided by Kyoya. It was detailed to even what room Tokiya would be in. How Kyoya got that information was classified, but it was Kyoya so no one was really surprised.

Kaoru pointed at the maze. "We can somehow get to this maze here."

Hikaru nodded. "Maybe have Honey-senpai launch Mori-senpai and the rest of us over the gate and bruises and use the maze as a cover."

"Then we can make a human ladder of some sort and have Haru-chan at the top!"

"No!" Kaoru protested jokingly. "We can throw rocks at her window!"

Hikaru pouted. "No way, we threw someone on to her balcony."

"How about get a rope?" Haruhi suggested with a sweatdrop."

"I'm pretty sure we can just text her that we are there. Our calls and messages still go through so that means she looks at her phone and that it is on." Kyoya pointed out.

No one seemed to hear him as they were arguing about using a rope or throwing a rock at her window. Kanami was confused on what was going on as Mori stayed silent.

He looked up. "We can contact Daiki-san."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Kaoru looked irritated. "Do we even know where he is?"

Kyoya brought out his phone. "He gave me his number."

Everyone looked at Kyoya as Tamaki looked irritated. "Why didn't you say that earlier, Mommy?!

"Well, Daddy," Kyoya said this with no feeling. "You never asked."

Tamaki looked shocked and ran for his emo corner. He sulked there as he mumbled things about Mommy being mean to him. Everyone just sweatdropped and turned away.

Kyoya pointed at the board. "Well we have a couple options, if all else fails we can use the plan of throwing rocks at her window."

Haruhi looked at the board. "So texting her is plan 1, and getting Daiki is planned 2."

They all talked about the other back up plans as Tamaki came back from his emo corner. They wanted it to be perfect, flawless, no loopholes, and they wanted back ups just in case things went wrong.

Everyone was determined to get Tokiya back.

Even if it meant dragging her by her legs and getting her on to the plane


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Damn I know I took forever to update, and I'm really sorry about that. I just been busy, been too tired for human interaction, been annoyed with life, hungry, and exhausted. I just need a break from life honest to god. I don't wanna go to school. I'm just done with life honestly. URGHHHH...**

 **...**  
 **Enjoy the chapter you guys...**

 **Tokiya: Wow... I hope you feel better Markykun... I know you are going through a lot right now...**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm going to get kicked out of the med program at my school and I might get sent back to my old school. I escaped with everything I could and now I have to go back. Fucking shit...**

 **Tokiya: Good luck, Author-kun... He doesn't own Ouran and never will!**

* * *

Tokiya was strolling the garden that Lady Eclair's manor had. While Lady Eclair had family business to attend to, Tokiya was alone most of the time. She had no one she knew in France, and the staff didn't want to associate with her.

She sat at a bench in the garden and gave a sigh. There were Stylized Lilies and Irises in front of her. They bloomed beautifully in the garden. It was said that Stylized Lilies were the national flower of France, while the Iris was the emblem.

Tokiya hummed her favorite song as she sat there as if basking in the sunlight. She still had her phone but didn't answer to anyone's phone calls or text messages. There was no point. If she were to talk to them, she would want to go flying back to Japan to see everyone again.

"Tokiya-sama." Daiki walked up to her and gave a slight bow. "I have finally arrived and there is a message that I would like to give you."

She looked at him and tilted her head. What could be so important that he had to report to her immediately?

When he told her, her whole world seemed to have froze. The host club was coming for her. Deep down in her heart she hoped they did and they were actually coming to get her. What about Lady Eclair?

Was Tokiya just allowed to leave her like so?

Daiki looked at her confused. "Are you okay, Tokiya-sama?"

"Would Grandmother punish me if I just left Lady Eclair?"

They couldn't answer that question. There was no telling what Tokiya's grandmother would do.

Tokiya and Lady Eclair were strolling through the city hand and hand. The talked about trivial things about their life. Nothing important was being said. They took into consideration her fear of cars so they walked along a path only made for walking.

Lady Eclair seemed to tune in and out of the conversation. This worried Tokiya because Lady Eclair was usually the one who was more engaging with their conversations. "Eclair, are you alright?"

She gave a sigh. "I wonder if I am."

Lady Eclair stopped and looked over at the river they walked along side of. She seemed to be in deep thought, but she really did enjoy the scenery. It was because she was with the one she loved as she watched the water ruffle and the sunset touch the water. Her long chestnut colored hair flowed freely in the wind and her blue eyes glistened at the light that touched the water

After a while, she finally looked over at Tokiya and gave her a sad smile. "Do you even like me, Tokiya?"

Tokiya was shocked at the sudden question and she didn't know what to say. She didn't love Lady Eclair, but she didn't know how to say that without hurting her feelings.

"Say something."

She looked down at Lady Eclair's feet. "No. I don't love you, but I do like you as a person."

Lady Eclair turned away and tried her best to hold in her tears. "I knew that from the moment I looked at you, I knew you wouldn't ever be able to love me." She looked back at Tokiya and tears slowly fell down her face. "I was the only one in love, you idiot."

Tokiya brought Lady Eclair into a hug and she slowly started to cry with her. She knew what it was like to love someone who would never love her back. She knew what it was like to see them everyday and know that they will never be theirs. Their heart would never go to her.

Lady Eclair was crying into Tokiya's shoulder as the two of them embraced next to the river. People walked by wondering if they were finally meeting each other after a long time or wondered if they were going to be apart.

This was their goodbye from each other. The tears they shed together, the long embrace. This was Lady Eclair's way of saying she was letting Tokiya go back. Even though she really did love Tokiya, if Tokiya wasn't happy, then being with each other was pointless. She knew Tokiya would never love her.

After they cried for a while, they finally stopped and looked at each other. Lady Eclair gave a small laugh and lightly pushed Tokiya. "Go back home, and make sure you tell that person you love them. Be happy for me."

Tokiya looked at her as she felt her eyes widen, but her mouth made a small, but happy smile. "Thank you, Eclair. I hope you will find someone who will love you more than everything."

They gave one last hug and Tokiya rushed home to pack her belongings. What Tokiya didn't know was that Lady Eclair already broke the engagement a few days back. Now Lady Eclair stood by the riverside alone.

She looked out at the clear, blue water and gave a smile. This was her first love and she was happy it was Tokiya.

* * *

"Tokiya-sama, I received the news that the Host Club have arrived at the airport." Daiki announced as I was telling the people to have my belongings shipped to the Third Suoh Estate.

"I understand that, tell them I will meet them at my favorite cafe here."

"Understood, Tokiya-sama."

When I finished with everything and there was 1 suitcase left for me to take on the airplane, I rushed over to the Cafe to find the host club already there. Haruhi was the first one to stand up and she rushed over to me.

Haruhi brought me into a hug as I hugged her back. She started to complain. "I can't believe you didn't say anything and just left us like that." She looked up at me. "Do you know how worried we all were?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to go home with you all."

Tamaki jumped me into a hug as Haruhi somehow slipped away. "MY DEAR IMOUTO-CHAN, WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH. DON'T EVER DO THIS TO US EVER AGAIN." he shouted really loudly into my ear as I tried to endure the pain.

I hugged him back tightly and smiled. "I missed you all too. So very much."

After I gave most of the host club a hug, Kaoru didn't move for some odd reason. Everyone looked at him and I looked confused. "Do I not get a hug?"

He looked over at me and looked down. "Answer this one question first, please?"

I gave a slight confused nod.

"Why did you go with her?"

"My grandmother ordered it and I followed those orders."

He looked at me with a pained expression but he came over to hug me anyways. "Welcome back, Tokiya."

I smiled. "It's good to be back."

Even though it bothered me that Hikaru just gave me a quick small hug, I didn't mind the love from all my friends. I missed them so much. I loved them all no matter if they are idiots or not, they are like family to me. Well, most of them.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: GUYS IM SO SORRY. Been sick and busy with life. So much hw and make up hw that I might cry. I also had midterms and it's official. Got kicked out of the med academy at my school. My life has been pretty hectic, but now that I am on spring break, I am going to try to update a couple more times before the break ends. I finally got this crazy plot down and I am so ready to go. Thanks for being patient with this crazy Author-kun and very supportive of me! Thank you everyone and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Tokiya: How do you even deal with everything?**

 **Me: I ask myself that same question every single day, Tokiya. Every single day...**

 **Tokiya: You even cried yourself to sleep last night... I hate your family... Well, Markykun doesn't own Ouran and he never will!**

* * *

"Where is Tokiya-sama?" One of her regular customers asked Kyoya who looked at his black notebook. Everyone knew she came back, but no one really knew where she was at the moment.

"It seems that he has business to attend to, but he should be back soon." Honestly, Kyoya didn't even know where she was. She didn't mention anything. Though she came back to Japan a few days back, she was nowhere to be found.

Not even Tamaki knew where she was. He asked around the third mansion, but it seemed to be empty. A little too empty. No one wanted to tell the young master where Tokiya went. They knew, but didn't have the heart to tell him.

At the moment, all of her stuff were in a small apartment because she wasn't allowed back in the 3rd mansion. It was her punishment for having the engagement broken off with Lady Eclair. It wasn't her fault, and she wasn't informed about it until the last minute.

Tokiya wasn't in the mood to go back to school. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. The only thing she did was sit at Kaiko's grave from sunrise to sunset. She wanted to be with Kaiko more than anything. Even if it meant to isolate herself.

She opened and closed many doors in her life. Doors that weren't meant to open and doors that weren't meant to be closed. Tokiya didn't understand why things happened the way they did. Were they meant to be?

No, there were pathways in life. They split and went through different doors. She could choose which path she wanted to take, choose which reaction she would make, she could open and close doors that she was able to.

Though so far, she went down so many wrong paths that led to wrong doors. She closed many doors that weren't meant to be closed to the point she became completely alone in her own darkness.

"Kaiko, I miss you."

Tokiya said this every hour or two. She couldn't help it. She didn't know what else to say because there were so many words that could be said.

Kaiko's grave was spotless. Not even a leaf could be seen on her grave. Not like all the other graves that were visited once a year.

"Tsubaki."

Tokiya didn't say a word.

"Tsubaki, why haven't you contacted me back?"

"Why would I when you aren't my father anymore, Mr. Matsuzaki."

She looked up at her birth father with a sadden expression. "Why have you now started to visit Kaiko?"

"She's my daughter, of course I would visit her. I just been so busy with work I haven't been able to do anything."

He sat down next to her. They didn't talk. They stayed completely silent. Tokiya liked the silence. Everything was off. Her phone was off, her laptop, her tv, everything. It was like life had a switch and it was shut off for the time being.

Tokiya looked over at her father and gave a sad smile. "The Suoh president has punished me and I will be living in a small apartment with my Fiance " She looked back at Kaiko's grave. "They will pay for food and board, but I will have to work there starting next week."

"Is there any way I could pay for you to come back and live with me just like how we use to?"

"We can't do that because Mom isn't there and Kaiko will never ever come back. We can't go back to how we use to."

"Can I visit you from time to time? Can I get you gifts and eat dinner with you?" Her father gave a sadden look. "I just want to make up for the lost time."

"That's fine as long as you don't try to take me back."

Even though he abandon her, he would always be Tokiya's father. Even though he left her to her mother, she still hoped and prayed he'd come and take Tokiya away from the cruelty. The only thing she wanted was to not be left alone again.

That was why she worked hard to complete the task her Grandmother gave her. Even if she had to kill a person for the Suoh family, she probably would've. They took her in when her own mother abandoned her, they gave her food, they gave her water, they gave her shelter. Though Grandmother was cruel, she took Tokiya out of a miserable situation where she could possibly die on the streets.

Tokiya struggled to hold back the tears. She cried so much recently and she felt weak because of it. She wanted to be strong and push through like she did all those years with her real mother.

After a while, her father had to go back to work. Tokiya sat at the grave staring at Kaiko's name. She thought about what Lady Eclair said to her. To confess to the one she loved, but that was impossible for her.

Hikaru didn't love her back and she didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. The family like bond Tamaki tried so hard to create would be destroyed if she told Hikaru and got rejected.

"Kaiko, you were good at this love stuff."

Before she knew it, she fell asleep in front of the grave. Knowing Kaiko was there with her seemed to comforted her even if she was in a cemetery. Daiki came around sunset to find her peacefully sleeping. He bent down next to her and softly shook her.

"Tokiya-sama, it's time to go home." He said in a soft warm voice. She didn't move. She didn't twitch. She looked relaxed and at peace with the world. It was a face he was not used to seeing. "Guess I have to pick her up."

Daiki lifted her up with ease and walked down the stone stairs of the cemetery to his car. He placed her gently in the back seat and headed home to their apartment. His duties were to take care of her and make sure she didn't do anything bad.

There wasn't anything he had to do about her behavior because the only thing she had done so far was sit at her sister's grave from dawn to dusk. It was concerning, but there was nothing he could do.

Tokiya ignored Kanami, Tamaki, practically everyone from the Host Club. They worried about her, even asking the chairmen where she was. He didn't even know. The only ones who knew where she was were Grandmother and Daiki. They lived in an apartment near the company that she was going to start working at as a officer worker. She would be working there for 3 months as punishment.

Her grandmother and her dad were focusing their attention on Tamaki because she said that he had the qualities to be the heir to the Suoh family. That's what Tokiya wanted from the start because Tamaki deserved it.

Though there was something else she was working on in France with Lady Eclair, she was in Japan to make sure Tamaki was safe.

Right now though, she wanted to spend her break time with Kaiko. She didn't know when she would be able to come back, she didn't know if she could visit often, and that was why she spent most of her time at the graveyard.

Daiki set her down on her bed and stared at her for a moment. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Tokiya."

* * *

When Tokiya woke up, she found herself in her bed. She was still wearing her clothes that she went to the graveyard with and her stomach started to growl. She looked over at the clock on the wall.

It hung above her TV that was across the room. The time was 2:37am. She groaned and rolled off her bed. Tokiya showered, brushed her teeth, and stumbled out to find food on the dinner table. Daiki wrote a letter saying that he made her dinner and that he was sorry for moving her from Kaiko's grave. She grumbled as she ate her food. It was good, but she was tired and hungry.

As she ate, she heard the doorbell ring a couple of times. Tokiya was confused at who was at the door and stumbled her way there. She clicked on the intercom to see the Host Club standing in front of her door and they were all looking into her camera.

Tokiya slowly peeked her head out the door and looked at them. "Do you guys have any idea what time it is?"

Tamaki had tears in her eyes and slammed the door open as he somehow grabbed her into a hug. "MY SISTERRRR."

Everyone piled themselves into her home and shut the door. Tokiya was on the ground because of Tamaki and she gave a sigh.

"Why world, why?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I know this is a super short chapter, but this is a start of a new plot I guess you can say. I will update as much as possible since it is official that I am getting kicked out of the medical academy at my school. It's pretty depressing, but it's a lot of stress off my shoulders. I will try again in college. LOL. Well enjoy the chapter you guys!**

 **Tokiya: Marky... Are you sure you are okay. I know that things have been tough on you lately.**

 **Me: Yes I am alright. I... I just... Need some time...**

 **Tokiya: You need to stop crying yourself to sleep, that's not healthy.**

 **Me: And it's not healthy to keep it in... Anyways, I don't own Ouran and I never will!**

* * *

I stared at the idiots who were in my apartment with a look of exhaustion. It was almost 3am and here they were in my apartment. They looked exhausted like I was, but they all looked so happy to see me. Kanami wasn't there though.

Haruhi tugged on my shirt and gave a sigh. "We thought you ran off again."

"Why are you living in this apartment?" Kyoya-senpai questioned as I gave another sigh.

I started to explain how Grandmother punished me by making me live here with Daiki. I also told them about how I will be working at the Suoh company and going to school starting next week. They were shocked that I was being punished.

Tamaki looked confused. "Why are you being punished?"

"Because Lady Eclair broke off the engagement with me."

Everyone looked shocked.

Kaoru looked over at me. "Then why are you not coming to school this week?"

I flinched as I thought about Kaiko and slowly looked off to the side. "That is classified information." I honestly didn't want to tell them about Kaiko. I didn't want to be seen as a murderer of the one I loved so much. Kaiko, I missed her so much to the point it was painful.

After I changed the subject and finished my food, I offered to let them sleep in the living room since it was late. Everyone was asleep by the time I finished using the bathroom and I looked at them for a few seconds longer.

I smiled and whispered. "I love you guys."

We all slept there together like one big family and I'm sure by the time Daiki woke up, he would be utterly confused as to why everyone was in our living room.

* * *

The week went by and I finally came back to school Monday morning. Everyone was excited to see me come back as many male classmates I made friends with jumped me into hugs and the girls were all crying for some reason. I was touched on how much my classmates and friends missed me.

One of my friends, Gen, was nuzzling my face with his. "Why did you leave us like that?!" He was the captain of the Judo club and was good looking, but not as popular with girls as the host club was. His manliness made him popular with the other male students in the school though. Brown eyes, his hair was black and short, and he spiked it up. Gen's hair looked similar to Mori-senpai's but was a inch or two shorter. He was tall, built, and a very cheerful person.

I laughed. "I'm sorry, I had things to attend to."

"You could've said something though." Kazuto, the other friend who jumped me, whined as he nuzzled his head on mine. This was Gen's childhood friend and best friend. His hair was light brown and so were his eyes, and his hair was longer than Gen's and stayed down. They had a similar cut though. He was a bit taller than I was and was the president of the Art Club.

I called them, the "Idiot Duo."

"I said I am sorry!"

We laughed about a couple of things as I noticed off to the side Haruhi smiling. She was probably glad to see me back. Kanami was with her too, and she waved at me with a smile. Though Kanami wasn't my Fiancee anymore, we still talked with each other. It was a mutual understanding as to why we weren't together anymore.

At Ouran, I had a lot of friends besides the host club, which I didn't mind. It was different in junior high school when I tried to isolate myself. When I avoided the host club, I went to these 2 the most. They were understanding and kind.

Gen smiled at me. "We should hang out, just the three of us."

Kazuto nodded in agreement as the two of them went off about amazing places we could go to. As they talked, our teacher came in and shooed everyone to their seats. The teacher looked at me with a small, but visible, smile. "Welcome back, Tokiya-kun."

"Thanks." I gave one back. "It's good to be back."


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N: HEY MY BEAUTIFULS! Life has been... Well, crappy lately. I'm trying my best to get through life and I'm pretty sure I cried more than I should've. Good news, I'm learning to play the guitar so I hope that goes well... Yeah.**

 **Tokiya: You are having so many struggles with that though.**

 **Me: I JUST CAN'T GET MY FAT FINGERS TO NOT PRESS TWO STRINGS AT ONCE.**

 **Tokiya: You will figure it out.**

 **Me: Damn hope so. T_T well anyways, I do not own Ouran and NEVER WILL! YAY)**

* * *

 ****"Heh?" I looked at them confused as we were sitting in Daiki's car. "Are you sure you guys know Rai-chan?"

Gen nodded. "Yeah, we went to the same primary school, but transferred to Ouran during our junior high."

What? Did they?

"We kept in contact with him." Kazuto gave a slight chuckle. "We haven't seen him in a while, but he might recognize us."

That's what I'm hoping for.

When we arrived at Rai-chan's house, I smiled because nothing really changed about the house. They still lived in the same house, in the same neighborhood. Just how I remembered his house to be.

I knocked on the door and got no answer, so I opened the door. It was open. Just like in the past. I walked in with Gen and Kazuto behind me and yelled out. "Rai-chan, I'm homeee!"

We heard a thump and heard something fall to the ground. Gen and Kazuto looked at each other confused as I gave a grin. Rai-chan slid across the floor, stumbled and became visible at the top of the stairs. "SUBA-CHAN!"

He rushed down the stairs and slipped. He looked as though he was going to brace his fall, but I caught him in the end. "Rai-chan! You need to be careful!"

Rai-chan gave a nervous laugh as he had his arms over my shoulder. He looked over at Gen and Kazuto a little confused. "Uh… Friends?"

"Arai!" Gen smiled. "You don't remember us?!"

Rai-chan finally stood up on his own to take a really good look like Gen and Kazuto. "GEN?! KAZUTO?! Is that really you?!"

Gen and Kazuto jumped Rai-chan into a hug shouting things like. "I can't believe you recognized us!" and "It's been freaking years since we seen each other!" I'm pretty sure there were tears here and there as I just let them bro hug it out. It was kind of cute in a way. In a yaoi kind of way.

As they got settled down, we sat around the small table in his living room. Apparently, his parents were out on vacation, and his little sister (that the author, me, has made up) is currently doing after school activities at her junior high school. Rai-chan didn't have work either, so he invited me over to hang out. He wasn't expecting to find Gen and Kazuto at his house, though.

"I can't believe you guys go to school with each other." Rai-chan pouted. "I kind of feel left out."

Apparently, we all went to grade school together. Gen, Kazuto, and Rai-chan were called the 'idiot trio' throughout grade school.

Kazuto looked confused. "Tokiya, you were at our school too?"

"Uh.." I looked at Rai-chan awkwardly because he knows I had to keep my gender a secret. Rai-chan gave me the same look as Gen and Kazuto looked at us confused.

Rai-chan gave a sigh. "We should probably tell them."

I gave a sigh along with him and told them that I was Tsubaki. They were pretty shocked because they knew my sister and knew Rai-chan had a crush on her during primary school. They also knew about the accident.

Gen gave a sad smile. "I can't believe you are Tsubaki."

"You should've said something to us." Kazuto jumped me into a hug as I sweatdropped.

I couldn't really tell them before, but I'm glad I did. Kind of like a weight off my shoulders. They were good friends when I entered Ouran, besides for the Host Club.

"Anyways, why did you want to hang out?" I questioned. "Actually, there was supposed to be an important club event for the Host Club, but I decided to hang out with you because it's been forever."

He sweatdropped. "Will they be mad at me?"

"Nah, it was just some weird samurai era cosplay thing. I don't know the details."

Rai-chan looked at me. "Well, I wanted to know if it was okay if we went to visit Kaiko together." He gave a sad smile. "It's been a long time since I went. I don't have the heart to go alone." It was understandable, he was in love with my sister at one point.

I gave him a smile. "Sure, I would love to accompany you." Ever since school started, I have been so busy with the Suoh company and school, I haven't had much time to visit Kaiko. Which was why I stayed with her all day for a week. Today was my day off.

Gen and Kazuto politely asked if they could come with. Which I said yes because there was no reason to reject them. They knew Kaiko like Rai-chan did. She was important to me even if she wasn't here. It warmed my heart that there were people who actually remembered she existed.

Kaiko was my beautiful twin sister that no one could replace in my life.

As they got everything ready for cleaning the grave, I was still sitting down at the table. I quietly mumbled to myself. "If only I could go back in time and apologize."

Rai-chan looked at me confused. "Did you say something?"

I got up and gave a chuckle. "Nah, just mumbling to myself."

As we walked to the cemetery, Rai-chan, Gen, and Kazuto were talking about all the things they wanted to catch up on. Which was almost everything. Though they did keep in touch, it was just simple hello's and how are you's. They talked about the clubs and sports they were in, and how they were doing in school.

They also mentioned what I was like when I came to school as a guy. Rai-chan laughed because he only knew me as a girl. We talked on the phone and texted often, though we haven't hung out since our junior high school days.

It was weird how I wasn't scared of walking on the streets. It was probably because they kept me so distracted I didn't care about the road, or the cars. They all knew about my fear of vehicles, so they made sure I was walking on the inner part of the sidewalk away from the cars.

Rai-chan was laughing. "Suba-chan use to seek refuge at my house and when we were seen leaving the house together, a lot of the neighbors would gossip on how we could be dating." He smiled. "Though she didn't really care what others said, I used to get so embarrassed about it."

Kazuto was confused. "Why did you often seek refuge at Arai's place?"

I gave a sad smile. "My mother was always drunk or high on drugs." I grimaced at the thought. "It was suffocating to be at home and I worked many jobs to pay the small rent of the house."

Rai-chan added. "She almost quit junior highschool so she could work more part-time jobs."

"Whoa, your mother use to be so nice." Gen was shocked. He was right. My mother use to be nice, well to her precious daughter named Kaiko. I wasn't jealous of her as I was a Daddy's girl. That was enough for me to be honest.

As we arrived at the cemetery and walked in, I looked out into the distance. It was like I was giving myself this dramatic aura as I answered his comment. "Yeah, but people do change, mostly when they lose the people precious to them."

It was true. She lost her loving husband and her favorite daughter because of the action I made. It was because I did something I didn't usual do. I never really held grudges on Kaiko, but that day, somewhere in my mind I thought it was okay to be angry at her. Though in the back of my mind I told myself it wasn't my fault I got angry, the thought of knowing she died because of the fact that it was because I was angry overpowered that thought.

When we arrived at Kaiko's grave, it had some leaves on it and it was a little dirty. We brought grave cleaning supplies, so we got to work. In 10 minutes, Kaiko's grave was spotless and looked as good as new.

Compared to the other graves, people could tell that Kaiko's grave was well maintained. They also probably realized that the person who died was very important to the living. She was important. Important to me, mostly.

As they laid out the blanket in front of the grave, I walked over to it and knelt down. I put my hand on top of the grave and smiled. "Kaiko, I'm home. I'm sorry for not visiting you like I always did." It was silent as I continued. "I brought Rai-chan, Gen, and Kazuto with me. I don't know if you remember them, but Gen and Kazuto were in our classes all through primary school, and Rai-chan was there with me till Junior high."

Though I whispered this, they could probably still hear me. I gave one last look at her grave and let everyone else give a greeting to Kaiko. Rai-chan looked as though he was about to cry as he looked at her grave. It was hard not to, we spent our childhood together.

We were all childhood friends who bonds were unbreakable. Though Rai-chan, Gen and Kazuto were the Idiot Trios of primary school, we were still close and talked a lot. Well, it would be complete if Haruhi and Kaiko were here, but Haruhi didn't really remember Gen or Kazuto.

After everyone gave their greetings to Kaiko, we sat there talking about fun times, hard times, catching up, funny events, and unforgettable memories. At first, we talked about our times in primary school, then moved on to junior high, and then started to talk about recent events. Rai-chan told them the story where he met the Host Club in Karuizawa. That was the story that made everyone laughed.

Until he told them that I slapped Hikaru in the face.

Gen was laughing. "Why did you slap him in the face?!"

"And it echoed throughout the pension, too?!" Kazuto was chuckling on the side.

I felt my cheeks warm up as I looked over to the side. "He was making rude and annoying comments to Rai-chan! I wasn't going to stand for it!"

"It was shocking because even though Suba-chan had a crush on Hikaru, she slapped him with full force." Rai-chan commented as I looked embarrassed and covered my face.

"NO, why would you tell them that! It was supposed to be a secret!"

Gen put an arm around my shoulder. "Heh, no secrets with the quadrupole idiots allowed."

I sweatdropped. "Why am I an idiot, too?"

Kazuto grinned. "Because you are our best friend, so we are idiots together."

"That's an insult to me, too, ya know." Rai-chan commented making everyone laugh.

This was nice. We were smiling and laughing instead of grieving over the fact that Kaiko was gone. I hope she was watching me at whatever afterlife she is currently living, and I hope she was somehow with us laughing along with us.

For years, the only thing I brought to her grave was sadness. I never laughed like this when I was here. I gave a smile as we were laughing about other things. Laughing about embarrassing moments or just funny things we found on the internet. As best friends, we had similar tastes of humor. Though it was pretty horrid, we still laughed like maniacs.

Since no one was at the cemetery at the moment, we were loud as we hysterically laughed at funny pictures or stories of each other's struggles.

It's been a long time since I felt this happy.

Though, I wished Kaiko was here to laugh along with us.

* * *

After club, Tamaki frowned and sighed. "I wonder where Tokiya is."

Haruhi mumbled under her breath. "Probably is having a better time than I am."

Kyoya glanced over at her as she sweatdropped at the fact he heard her. He continued to look in his black notebook. He started to inform the group. "Since today is her day off, I was told she was hanging out with some friends."

Kaoru looked confused. "Friends from middle school?"

Hikaru questioned after. "Arai?"

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, Hikaru, and two others from this school. Gen and Kazuto, both in your class and very good friends with Tokiya."

"Gen and Kazuto…" Haruhi started to think to herself as she tried to remember why the name sounded familiar.

Kyoya continued, "Gen and Kazuto are heirs to famous companies and have been at this school since their first year of junior high. Gen is the captain of the Judo club, and Kazuto is the president of the Art club. They are childhood friends of Arai and Tokiya and went to the same primary school as Arai, Tokiya, and Haruhi-" He was cut off.

"AHAH! I remember now!" Everyone looked at her as she lightly connected her small fist to the other palm of her hand. "The Idiot Trio of primary school!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Kyoya closed his black notebook. "Though I was about to say that, reports also stated that they are all at Arai's house."

The only thing they thought was. Tokiya, who was a girl, was in a house with three men.

Tamaki looked distressed. "MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER IS GOING TO BE CORRUPTED BY THEM. WE HAVE TO GO STOP THEM AT ALL COSTS."

"Stop overreacting, senpai," Everyone once again stopped what they were doing as Haruhi talked. "She's safer over there than she is here to be honest."

Haruhi gave a soft smile. "If it's them, they would never hurt Tokiya."

Hearing this, Kaoru was jealous of them. He wanted to know what she was like during primary and junior high. He wanted to know more about Tokiya. Now that she didn't have a Fiancee (they didn't know about Daiki), he thought now would be a good time to get to know her. But Tokiya was always busy. They were always at club, and she was always with Gen and Kazuto during class.

Hikaru was always with Haruhi and Kanami so he didn't want to leave Hikaru.

What they all didn't know was that, deep inside, Hikaru was jealous and he didn't know why.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Ayeee my beautiful freaking readers. I hope you guys like this update. Sorry it's a little short, but the chapters will get more eventful after this. heh heh heh... Well anyways, I thought I updated, but it turns out I didn't. SORRY. TO make it up to you guys, I will be updating again this weekend sooo yeah... I hope you guys enjoy the chapter 3**

 **Tokiya: I heard you are part of a band at your school!**

 **Me: Yeah, I'm lead singer . We had to go up on stage today at school and I was super nervous, but I got so many compliments and people even asked me for my instagram XD Someone said I was good looking. _ People are so nice. I'm just average.**

 **Tokiya: Well, your voice is getting better and better everyday! And stop lying to yourself XD you are beautiful.**

 **Me: *Grumbles to self* Anyways, I do not own Ouran and I never WILL!**

* * *

Tokiya, are you sure it's okay for us to come to the host club today?" Kazuto questioned as I shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," I answered, "Today they are still working on making Kasanoda become more friendly, so we can be in the back and talk to pretty girls."

Kazuto chuckled. "Or we could help."

Gen shrugged. "Well, I don't know how much help we could be."

As we walked down the hallways, I looked over at Gen. "Why don't we just turn him into one of us idiots?"

Kazuto and Gen thought about it as we walked for a few moments and then started laughing. "Yes, that would be amazing!" they said in sync.

Well, we said we would go to the Host Club, but we were still very late.

When we opened the door, Kasanoda ran out of the room as Haruhi ran after him. The host club just stood there as we looked confused.

I questioned. "What happened?"

"Well, we put him in a maid outfit with cat ears and someone he knew came through the door." Kaoru answered as I couldn't help but chuckle off to the side.

After that, the host club split up to do something as Gen, Kazuto, and I decided to go find Haruhi. When we reached the courtyard where the maze garden was, Haruhi was looking over Kasanoda's shoulder.

"Haruhi!" I called out to her as she looked over to me and smiled.

"Tokiya, there's a sparrow."

"Sparrow?"

We walked over to see a cute brown and white sparrow sitting in a box. There was a cushion of some sort under it. It had a tiny bandage on it's wing and it chirped when it saw all of us looking at it.

Gen started to coo. "Aww it's so cutee."

"The poor thing broke it's wing." Kazuto looked a little sad at the bird and lightly pet it.

I looked over at Kasanoda. "Did you save it?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I couldn't just leave him there to die."

I'm pretty sure this hit the heartstrings of Kazuto and Gen because they looked like they were about to jump Kasanoda into a hug. As we talked about how Kasanoda saved the sparrow, we heard a voice.

"Toki-chan, Haru-chan!" it was Honey-senpai's. "Watch out!"

As he said that, Gen's instincts kicked in and he kicked a bucket that was coming our way. It splashed onto Haruhi and I as I caught the bucket to stop it from hitting her. I sweatdropped at the amount of red paint that splashed onto my uniform.

"This shit better come off my uniform." I grumbled angrily to myself.

Gen sweatdropped. "Sorry about that, Tokiya."

Kazuto looked at the paint, took some paint off my face and looked at it. "This is paint you use for painting a house, so I don't think it will come off."

I gave the loudest groan as Haruhi was startled. These uniforms were expensive!

We heard yelling as Mori-senpai dragged two guys our way and slammed them on to the ground. In a matter of seconds, the twins tied them up as they protested and shouted something about having bodyguards. They aimed their anger towards Kasanoda. Poor guy.

As they yelled, apparently someone from Kasanoda's group or something came over and started yelling at the two tied up men. I wasn't paying that much attention to everything going on as I looked at Haruhi who was also covered in paint.

"You alright, Haruhi?"

She looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, just hoping that I don't have to pay for a new uniform."

"I have 2 spare uniforms." Kyoya-senpai walked over holding a spare uniform that was in a bag. "I don't know if it will fit, but it's all we got."

I thanked Kyoya-senpai and looked at Haruhi. "Let's go get changed."

She gave a nod as I slapped Gen and Kazuto on the back indicating that I was going to get changed.

Gen smiled. "Well, guess we are going home then."

"Yeah, we will see you tomorrow." Kazuto stated after and then the two of them left.

Haruhi and I arrived at the changing room in the Host Club room. Since we were both girls, we didn't really mind changing in front of each other. I started to unbutton my shirt as Haruhi looked over at me.

"You now, you haven't been going to the Host Club often." she then questioned. "Is everything okay?"

She was unbuttoning her shirt as I stopped what I was doing and looked down. "Well, it's hard to explain."

"Is it about Hikaru?"

I quickly looked over at her shocked as she gave a small smirk. "I figured as much."

"How in the world?" I questioned trying to figure out every little thing I did that would make it possible. She just shrugged.

"It's because I know you, Tsubaki. The way you look at him pretty much explains everything."

My shirt slipped off onto the floor leaving my bare and exposed chest out in the open. I put a hand over my face to hide a blush. "I tried so hard."

As I said that, we heard the door open. "Fujioka, Suoh-san, I'm sorry! Are you both oka…"

Haruhi had her shirt completely off leaving just her pink bra, and her belt was loose so her underwear showed slightly. He looked over at me as I looked at him confused. I was covering my face with my hand that was supposed to hide a blush. My chest was exposed and my pants were threatening to fall off as my belt hung loose. My black briefs were exposed in the front.

It was an awkward scene that can be misunderstanding.

She shouted in confusion. "Yikes! Sorry, but the room is in use!" She quickly put her shirt to her chest to hide it. I just shrugged and saw the door closed to hear a slight muffled apology.

Oh, the Host Club is going to be pissed knowing that their cute princess's panties were shown to some guy.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello my beautiful, fluffy readers. I know I am a little late and I know I promised I would update this weekend… But I'm just a day late, so that's not too bad right? Well… Life has been… tough for me… And I have been pretty emotional lately. Crying myself to sleep, crying in the shower, crying before my naps T_T things been happening and this is how I deal with stress…. So yeah… Enjoy the chapter and I will try my best to update… I'm sorry… I don't own Ouran and I never will.**

 **Tokiya: Oh Mark… It's okay. You are a handsome, strong willed, amazing guy. Don't let your family get to you…**

 **Me: I will try my best…**

* * *

"When he found out that Kasanoda now knew Haruhi was a girl, Tamaki's feelings were something like this…" Tamaki could be seen in the background as if his feelings were stampeding behind him.

"And when he found out that Kasanoda knew because he'd actually seen Haruhi in her panties, his feelings became a little more like this..." It was as if the crashing waves of powerful storm could be seen in the background.

"But when he began to suspect that Kasanoda might actually be attracted to Haruhi, his feelings became…" It was as if Tamaki could be seen falling into the depths of his own despair…

Kyoya-senpai looked over at me. "Why are you narrating this?"

I shrugged. "To make it more interesting?"

Kasanoda was still in shock as the twins creepily came up from behind him and poked at his chest. Hikaru spoke first. "You… Saw… Her… Didn't… You…"

Kaoru questioned. "You saw? What did you see? How much did you see?"

"You saw that petite and slender body of Haruhi's that even WE haven't seen." Hikaru commented afterwards.

They then spoke in sync. "So, tell us, how much did you see?!"

Kasanoda was trying his best to back away from them. "I… I didn't see anything!" He tried to choke out. "I mean, I caught a glimpse, but it was so quick that I really…!"

Honey-senpai randomly showed up behind him. "You know, Bossanova, I really… Despise guys who fool around." His face was scary and a person can feel the murder aura coming off of him.

Kasanoda terrified and mumbled something about an 'adorable accessory'.

"What should we do with him, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned his twin. "He's discovered Haruhi's secret.."

Hikaru answered. "There's only one thing to do…"

I popped out from behind everyone as the twins and I said in sync. "Beat him to a pulp to induce amnesia!"

The twins and Honey-senpai held Kasanoda down as I smirked. They handed me a baseball bat as I chuckled darkly. "Oh, how it's been awhile since I have done this."

Kasanoda looked terrified at me as Kyoya-senpai gave a sigh. "Oi, oi, cut it out." he sounded like he didn't even really care. "I don't want to dirty my hands covering a crime for you idiots."

The twins were yelling at Kyoya-senpai about something as they pointed at a frozen Tamaki that stood in the back. They were talking to Kasanoda about something as I yawned.

"Maybe I should go home."

As I said that, Haruhi opened the door to the changing room. "Hang on!" she sweatdropped. "Would you guys please stop threatening Casanova."

I looked confused. "Is no one ever going to get his name right?"

She looked at Kasanoda who was blushing from head to toe. "Casanova, I'm really sorry for giving you such a shock…" she then smiled. "You know, it's okay if you want to tell other people about me. I really don't mind!"

Oh, Haruhi. You are way too nice.

Kyoya-senpai looked over at me. "What did you mean you haven't done this in a while."

I looked over to him and smiled. "It's just as you heard it."

* * *

I was over at Rai-chan's house because I didn't want to be with the Host Club and I finished my last day on the job yesterday. We were sitting in his room as I had my head on the small table that he used when he was studying with friends.

He gave a sigh. "Suba-chan, is it really okay for you to miss the Host Club again?"

I grumbled as I kept my face flat on his table. "It's fine."

"What happened to your fiancee that I met the other time? Isn't she worried."

"We broke it off."

"EHHHH?! What happened?!"

I did the summary of what happened between Kanami and I. It's not that we don't talk anymore, because I see her at the host club, in class, and we text every day. But she is out of the country with her parents for some odd reason, so we haven't really been hanging out.

"Are you okay with having your relationship broken off like that?"

"It's fine really. I have another fiance anyways."

Now this shocked Rai-chan who climbed over the table and lifted my face off of it. "Who is this new fiance that you haven't told me about?!" He questioned me with this serious look in his eyes.

I wasn't hiding anything and especially not from Rai-chan so I answered him back quickly. "Do you remember Daiki, my butler?"

"WHAT?!." Rai-chan was shocked. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

I shrugged. "I could've sworn I did."

He placed my head back down on the table as I gave the most disgusting groan I could ever make. Being with Rai-chan was very comforting. His room felt like home, his family was nice, and he smelled nice. It had a commoner feel that I missed so much.

I looked at him from the table without lifting my head up. "I love being at your house, Rai-chan." I gave a smile. "It feels like home to me."

Rai-chan looked at me and patted my head. "This is your home and you are always welcomed."

Rai-chan and I talked for awhile as we waiting for Gen and Kazuto to finish with their club activities. They came a couple of hours before Rai-chan's mom cooked dinner, so we just chilled around in his room.

While I was there, the Host Club members were texting me asking why I didn't show up to club, if I was okay, if I needed help, if I was mad at them. I wasn't angry at them, but I wasn't happy being there.

When I looked at Hikaru who was always looking at Haruhi, the pain in my heart got worse. It was as if needles were hitting it. Why couldn't I just get over him?

More like, why did I fall in love with him in the first place?

As we talked about Rai-chan crush on this girl at his school, we heard a knock on his door. It was his mother. "Tsubaki-chan, there's a handsome young man with the same uniform looking for you." She peeped her head through the door as we looked confused. "His hair is like an orange brown color and he said his name is Kaoru-kun."

I looked at her shocked. "EH?! Kaoru?!"

She looked happy. "OH, so you know him!" She skipped away happily. "I will let him in the house!"

"Waaii-." She was gone before I could even finish my sentence. "T.."

When Kaoru gave a wave at me through the doorway of Rai-chan's room, the only thing I could do was give a sigh and a forced. "Hi."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: HEY YO! Sorry I'm late. Again. As usual. Anyways, I have been freaking out because I have this really big exam tomorrow and since my grades aren't... The best... My grade is depending on it so I have been studying for the past couple of days T_T Forgive me for always being late. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter full of drama!**

 **Tokiya: You are stressing too much about life. Take a breather...**

 **Me: Yeah, I know. But I can't help it.**

 **Tokiya: Yeah.. BUT I'm just mad at that girl! She led you on yo... *Strangles at the air* If I meet her, she is as good as dead. She hurt stepped on your feelings, ripped it to pieces and threw them out the window! WHAT A HEARTLESS WOMAN.**

 **Me: Shhh. Don't worry about it. Anyways, I do not own Ouran and I never will.**

 **Tokiya: SHE IS HORRIBLE AND. WAIT. DON'T CUT ME OFF-**

* * *

For some reason, Kaoru was alone and sitting next to me as we all surrounded the little square table in the middle of Rai-chan's room. Everyone seemed pretty awkward as Rai-chan tried to break the awkwardness.

"It's good to see you again, Kaoru." Rai-chan gave a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how about you, Arai?"

The two of them gave small talk as Gen, who was sitting on my left, leaned toward me and whispered into my ear. 'Did you tell them you were here?'

I shook my head as I lifted up my phone to show him that I never responded to any of their text messages today. 'They probably assumed.'

Kazuto leaned towards us and looked confused. 'What are we whispering about?'

Gen and I sweatdropped at Kazuto who gave a confused smiled. What an airhead.

Kaoru then looked over at me. "I didn't tell anyone I was going to see you, Tokiya." he gave a smile. "Hikaru thinks I took a nap, so he won't be bothering us for a while."

"We were wondering why you haven't been coming to the host club lately, even though you don't work anymore." Kaoru stated. He was right. My couple of months were over.

I replied. "I need a little space from you guys." I gave a sad smile. "It's becoming a little too suffocating."

"Tsubaki." Gen looked over at me with a serious look on his face. "It's not wise to state it like that so openly."

Kazuto nodded. "He's right." He put his hand on my hand. "You have your reasons and you should tell them all when you are ready."

Kaoru looked a little taken back. I nodded. "I don't mind telling him, he's Kaoru after all." I stood up and extended a hand out towards Kaoru. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

He was a bit hesitant on grabbing my hand, but he did anyways. Gen and Kazuto stayed with Rai-chan in his room and we told Rai-chan's mother we were going to come back. His neighborhood was in a place where cars barely came by as most people walked where they needed to go, so I didn't mind going out on the streets.

I decided to take him to the park that was near by. It was the park where Kaiko, Haruhi, Rai-chan, Gen, Kazuto and I use to come play while we were in primary school. It was a small park and very few kids were there. On the right side of the park there were 2 sets of swings that had 2 seats each. In the middle of the park there was a turtle that the kids could crawl into, a giant play ground that had a mini rock wall and monkey bars attached to it. There were also 1 small slide and 2 big slides with one that twisted. And then on the left side there were benches.

We sat on the swings and didn't say a word for a little bit. He finally broke the silence. "Why did you take me out here?"

"Because it would be easier to talk to you here," I answered, "Kaoru, I decided that I will tell Hikaru."

"Tell Hikaru what?" Kaoru questioned as he looked confused.

I got off the swings and stood in front of him so I could look him in the eyes. "I am going to tell Hikaru that I love him."

Kaoru's facial expression changed drastically. "But you are going to confess to him even though we all know he's in love with Haruhi?!"

I gave him a sad smile and nodded. "Yes, that's right," My voice cracked a little, but I forced down the feelings of sadness. "I promised someone I would confess to the person I love, and with the way things are now, it's been too suffocating for me as I watch over everyone in the host club. His feelings, as well as Tamaki's, grow stronger each and every day. It's about time I told him…"

"Why?"

"So I can get over him and move on." I answered him as I spun around and climbed on to the slide. I sat on top of the slide and slid down with a jump. The kids that were nearby looked excited as they tried to copy me.

"I want him to know how much I loved him. How much I watched over him and how hard I tried to get rid of these feelings. I want him to know that there is someone out there who loved him and saw him as an individual person, and not just your twin."

Kaoru was speechless as I continued. "Maybe I can hope that deep down he somehow felt the same way, but I want to find a new love. I just want to set my feelings free instead of faking it, like the smile I fake every day."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know I might break the little family that Tamaki worked so hard for, but it's going to break sooner or later." I stood in front of him. "You noticed haven't you? As Tamaki slowly realizes his feelings, the family like picture will slowly tear apart and you don't want to be responsible for it. If it's not you who breaks the balance, then isn't that alright?"

"How... did you know about the family?"

"Tamaki told me about his past, his family situation, and from that it's obvious. He cherishes family more than anything. By telling Hikaru, it will definitely open a door that will be impossible to close, but someone is going to have to do it, Kaoru."

"Tokiya."

"Being away from you all, I realized something important. I am tired of running, I am tired of crying, and I am tired of not doing anything. Even if Hikaru rejects me, that's okay with me because I'm sure that one day I will fall in love with someone who will love me back and the smile I throw around won't be fake anymore."

"One day, I will break free from the past that chains me down. I want Kaiko to see that I will be okay on my own. Even if she's not here, I am going to make up for everything I have done to her."

Kaoru looked a little sad. "Wait, what do you mean 'what you have done to her'?"

I gave him a smile. "That is something I cannot tell you yet."

After the little talk we had, we walked back to Rai-chan's house where they were waiting for us. Kaoru got a call from a freaked out Hikaru who was about to call every police station, swat team, and so forth to find him. Kaoru assured him that he was just out for a walk and would be home soon. I could hear Hikaru crying over the phone as Kaoru tried to calm him down.

Dinner was ready for us, so we sat around the table with Rai-chan's mother and little sister. His dad was still at work, so we all ate dinner without him. It was a huge selection of Japanese food. Kaoru looked excited to be eating a commoner dinner and I was happy about it too. Rich people food just wasn't my cup of tea. I was still not use to it.

It was an amazing dinner. I was with my best friends and we all had amazing food to eat. Not having to worry about social status, appearance, and fronts was what I loved the most.

I was content.

But now, I will have to break down a door that people tried so hard to keep closed.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I am sorry for always being late, but I have a pretty legit reason. I was studying for my SAT that i took on the 4th and I just took my ACT yesterday. I will try my best to update more!**

 **But I just wanted to post this chapter up today for a couple of reasons. My heart hurts for the people of Orlando, Florida. I live a couple of hours away from there. I am also a proud member of the LGBT+ community... I give my heart out to the lgbt+ community of Orlando, to the victims, the injured, to their friends, families, and those who risked their lives out there this morning at 2am. I hope that lady finds her son because she still hasn't heard a word about it. Prayers to her and her son. Prayers to Orlando.**

 **Tokiya: Markykun is in a lot of grief today, though he tried to post a good chapter, it's a little short. Well, we all know that Markykun doesn't own Ouran. Once again, Prayers to Orlando.**

* * *

"Tokiya, don't you think you are being a little too rash?" Kaoru questioned as I rushed through the hallways to get to the Host Club room.

It's been a week since I told Kaoru my plans to tell Hikaru, but for some odd reason I always got interrupted. I was getting irritated, it felt like my blood pressure was rising as the days went by, and any little thing seemed to piss me off.

"If I have to confess to him in front of all the customers I really don't care." I speed up as Kaoru struggled to keep up with me.

"Okay, now I am telling you that's a little too rash."

I stopped in front of the host club doors before opening it. I turned to him. "Does it look like I care at this point?" My left eye twitched in anger. He looked startled at the face I was making as I slammed the doors opened.

The Host Club was in session, so everything went silent when I opened the doors. They all stared at me as I walked over to Hikaru. It was like 'target confirmed' kind of thing. He looked over at me confused as Kaoru tried to say something, but he probably saw how determined I was so he stopped.

"Hikaru, can we talk? I don't mind if we talk right here, but we can talk in private if you want."

In a matter of seconds, I heard squealing and gossiping coming from the customers.

Hikaru was pretty oblivious about the situation, so he shrugged and said he didn't mind talking right where we were. Fine by me, I can leave the room with a huge bang.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "Hikaru, I have always wanted to tell you for so long, and I am going to do it now." Pretty sure all the girls were at the edge of their seats biting down on their nails or something. Renge had a microphone ready to announce the results. It was obvious the girls picked up the situation faster than Hikaru.

"I love you, Hikaru. From the moment you grabbed my hand while I was under the table of the gazebo, that was when I probably fell in love with you. With everything I did, I tried so hard to give up on you. To the point I even tried to use Kanami to get over my feelings for you."

Kanami was in the background next to Haruhi. She gave me a sad smile as I continued.

"You probably won't ever see me the same way, so that's why I am telling you this now."

Hikaru's face was flushed. Red all the way down to his toes. The girls were fangirling about my confession and Renge was talking about eating 3 bowls of rice because of the yaoi scene that was going on in front of them. He was speechless.

I gave a smile. "Hikaru, it's rude to not say anything after someone's confession."

Tamaki was in the background grumbling about his little sister being taken away by a demon and Hikaru just stared at me. He blinked a couple of times trying to get back to reality and he tilted his head.

"Is this a joke?"

I could feel a mental vein pop in my head as I looked at him with a glare. "Do you really think I look like the person who would just confesses to another as a joke?" My glare probably intensified because it was like the temperature of the room dropped. "I love you, Hikaru." I used the more serious way of 'I love you'. It was a term to use for undying love or the love of a person's life. It was rarely used here in Japan. This made all the girls in the room blush as my face softened.

"This isn't a joke. You are the first person I have ever fallen in love with."

Hikaru looked down with a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Tokiya, but I don't see you that way."

It was as if a lot of the weight on my shoulders were lifted. I felt lighter and a smile spread across my face. "Thank you, Hikaru, for listening to my confession properly." He looked up at me shocked as I gave a chuckle. "I'm so happy that I finally told you. I really did love you, Hikaru. I loved you." The use of past tense meant I was going to move on.

Tamaki, Honey-senpai, Kaoru, and all the girls in the room were in tears. Haruhi gave a soft smile, Kyoya-senpai had a smirk on his face, and Mori-senpai gave the biggest smile i have ever seen him give. Which wasn't that big, but it was something.

I could feel tears slowly fall down my face as I gave the happiest smile. It was a smile that only Kaiko saw. A smile that was real. A smile that I haven't felt in so long. Tamaki was the first to run over to jump me into a hug as Honey-senpai and Kaoru joined him. Tamaki was hysterically crying as I cried happily along with him. Mori-senpai came over and patted Hikaru on the shoulder who looked confused.

Today was crazy, hectic, and again crazy, but it was worth it.

I finally told Hikaru that I loved him.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N: I am so sorry you guys I updated on a different website the next chapter but I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS WEBSITE. I'M SO SORRY! On a bright side, I was working at an anime convention for 4th of July weekend, and then Pokemon Go came out in America so I was playing that the whole entire time it was out and yeah... XD**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating here! I don't own Ouran and NEVER will!)**

Hikaru sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Tokiya's confession. Why didn't she show signs of being in love with him? How didn't he notice? Why didn't he notice? It was like a ton of bricks hit him out of nowhere.

After that confession, he didn't talk much. His guests were a little upset that he rejected Tokiya, but they were relieved because they had a chance. Kaoru did most of the talking while Hikaru sat there to contemplate on his feelings.

They all understood why he was silent, so they didn't pry on him.

"I don't understand."

Kaoru, who just walked into their room, looked confused. "What don't you understand?"

"How I didn't realize Tokiya was in love with me."

Kaoru sat next to Hikaru and gave a sigh. "I didn't know until she told me when we went to the park together."

"Park?" Hikaru looked confused as Kaoru just realized he forgot he wasn't supposed to mention that.

He didn't want to hide anything from his brother because Hikaru was his twin and he loved his twin. Kaoru decided not to hide anything. "When I said I was out for a walk, I was actually with Tokiya."

"Why would you hide that from me?" Hikaru looked a little offended, but more shocked than anything.

"Because if I told you, you would've gotten the entire host club there and Tokiya and I wouldn't have been able to talk."

Kaoru didn't mention that he was in love with Tokiya. Actually, deep down, he was happy that Hikaru rejected her, but that also made him feel a little guilty. He kept these feelings to himself and didn't say anything.

Hikaru gave a grumble. "I won't deny that."

"See?"

He knew Hikaru wouldn't allow him to be alone for too long.

Kaoru gave a sad smile. "When she said she wanted to talk to me, I didn't think we were going to talk about how much she loved you." He was jealous of his brother, but he didn't say that. He just couldn't hurt Hikaru.

"I never really saw her that way before."

Kaoru wanted to yell about how Hikaru was always looking at Haruhi. How Hikaru never took the chance to really talk to Tokiya. He remembered the time he found Tokiya at the shrine. The look of relief in her eyes to see someone. The embrace that she gave him as she was cold and drenched. He thought that maybe he had a chance with Tokiya. Maybe he could be the one that she loved. Well, Kaoru was caught off guard when she talked about her undying love for Hikaru.

When Kaoru saw the look in Tokiya's eyes when she talked about Hikaru, he was jealous. Jealous that his brother was the one who made her feel that way. He loved Tokiya, more than anyone else in this world (well besides for Hikaru), is what he liked to believe.

Sadly, what Hikaru and Kaoru didn't know was that, Tokiya had another Fiance.

She just didn't have the heart to tell anyone else about it.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Arai was sitting in front of Tokiya in his room laughing like crazy as Tokiya gave a pout. Her cheeks puffed out as she looked embarrassed. Her best friend was laughing at her as Gen and Kazuto told Arai about Tokiya's love confession.

"I can't believe you slammed the doors open and announced it like that." Arai wiped off a nonexistent tear off his face as he gave a sigh of content. He laughed way more than he needed to.

Well, only reason he laughed was the two idiots exaggerated the story more than they should've.

"I was irritated and there were too many interruptions during the week, "Tokiya defended herself as her pouting cheeks grew larger. "I did what I needed to."

Kazuto looked a little sad. "It's just depressing that he rejected you."

"We should tie him up and ask him why he didn't want our beautiful best friend!" Gen stood up with his right index finger pointing up into towards the ceiling.

"Be my guest." Tokiya gave a shrug as she didn't care what was going to happen. She was content with her confession. She didn't care if Hikaru rejected her or not. Honestly, all she wanted to do was be out and about and done with it.

Though it would have been amazing to her if Hikaru said yes. It couldn't be helped though.

Hikaru was still helplessly in love with Haruhi. Well, that's what everyone thought. Hikaru himself was having doubts of his own. It was somewhat like a 'you never know what you have till it's gone' kind of feeling. He had her heart, but now that she's trying to move on, it hit him.

Hard.

Tokiya on the other hand was so content, it was like she held in urine for the longest time and finally let it out. As odd as a comparison as this is, it's basically what she felt like. Though she compared her love for Hikaru as urine in this analogy, it served its purpose.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Arai questioned his dear best friend as he knew what it felt like to be rejected. Though when Haruhi rejected him, it was worse because she had no idea what he really meant until a year later!

She nodded. "I am actually very happy." She gave a smile. "I don't regret any of this."

She didn't regret loving him. Actually, she didn't even regret having Hikaru as her first love. She didn't regret telling him. She didn't regret the time she spent watching over him. She didn't regret these feelings.

Tokiya was very happy. "I even kept my promise." She gave a satisfied nod. She was definitely going to tell Lady Eclair about these events. It was the least she could do for her.

Kazuto tilted his head as he questioned. "What are you going to do now?"

"Flirt like there's no tomorrow and find a cute lover!"

Gen gave a nod in agreement. "That's definitely the best thing you could do." He jokingly grinned. "Mind if I join you?"

Kazuto pouted as he slapped Gen's arm. "I won't allow it."

Gen gave a sad puppy dog face to Kazuto as Tokiya and Arai looked at the two back and forth. Tokiya leaned towards Arai and whispered into his ear. 'Are they finally dating?'

Arai put his hand up to his chin and stroke it like he had a beard. 'I think it's finally happened and we are just now aware of it.'

Gen apologized many times to Kazuto as he was pretending to be mad at him. Tokiya looked extremely happy. She said this out loud in a very teasing tone. "So, am I thinking the right thing, Rai-chan?"

"You probably are, Suba-chan~" Arai gave a grin. "It's very obvious."

"You knew?!" Gen and Kazuto shouted in sync.

"I knew this was going to happen for the longest time." She grinned happily. "Also, I thought you would've suspecting something when I was giving you advice, Kazuto."

Kazuto had to think about it and then he face palmed. "I was so caught up with Gen that I didn't even realize it."

Gen gave a happy sigh of relief. "Guess we can't keep anything a secret in this group."

Arai and Tokiya shouted. "NOPE!"

Kazuto gave an exhausted sigh instead. "Thank god I don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

They all sat around the table as Gen and Kazuto told their story on how they started dating. They even included how Tokiya was helping them the whole time and didn't even realize she was pushing them towards this.

Tokiya was extremely happy for them, but couldn't help feeling slightly jealous.

If only Hikaru said yes to her, she would be sitting here telling them about her beautiful love story that just unfolded. Well, she was just content with hearing everything about her lovely best friends.


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N: DAMN I am as late as always. Sorry you guys. Just got too caught up in this light novel and pokemon go, but my hype died for pokemon so now it's just urgh. lol well anyways, this IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BL, ANY OF THE KIND, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. THATS IT. JUST SKIP IT. this is MY WARNING TO YOU ALL.**

 **Gen x Kazuto story coming up! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Tokiya: Awww, they get a love story too! I love this!**

 **Me: Yass yaoi is life.**

 **Tokiya: I'm glad they are together, but ANYWAYS, Markykun over here does not own Ouran and NEVER WILL!)**

* * *

Gen and Kazuto started dating 3 weeks before Tokiya confessed to Hikaru. It was on a random day after school and Kazuto was hanging out at Gen's house. Gen and Kazuto's parents were always at work so they took turns at whose house they would stay at. This time, they were at Gen's house doing homework in his room.

Kazuto had his head on the table, pencil still in his head. "This is so agonizing."

Gen gave a frown. "I'm not having an easy time either."

Kazuto was struggling in math, while Gen had a hard time in history. They tutored each other in the subjects they didn't get and this was probably the only reason they passed.

"Gen, I don't get this problem." Kazuto whined as he nuzzled his head on the paper.

"You could really use any method, but the best to use is elimination because the x on top is the same as the one below it."

"Ah, that makes sense."

They continued to help each with homework until the two felt brain dead. Gen was the next one to put his head on the table. "Who cares about how Alexander the Great and the Roman's huge empire."

"He has amazing war tactics though."

"What will I ever use that for? Japan isn't even allowed to have an military due to the constitution America made for us after WW2."

"At least you know that."

"The pain, the agony."

Gen was pouting as he looked at Kazuto. They weren't the sharpest color pencils in the box, but they weren't completely dull.

Kazuto ruffled Gen's hair. "Maybe we should eat some dinner."

He smiled at the feel of his hair being played with. Gen was like a giant puppy to Kazuto. Giant as in he was taller than Kazuto by a considerable amount. Kazuto was about 5'9 (177cm) and Gen was 6'2 (186cm).

"You are like a giant puppy." Kazuto commented as he gave a soft chuckle.

"A puppy? I don't remember having a tail and dog ears."

"I feel like they magically appear when you get excited or begging for something. It also shows up when you pout."

Gen jumped over the table and tackled Kazuto down to the ground. The weight of Gen was too much for Kazuto, so he flew back without even putting up a fight. Kazuto made a grunt due to the pain of his back hitting the floor first and the weight of Gen who laid on top of him.

He was confused at the sudden tackle. "What was that for?!"

"You said I was like a puppy, so I decided to be attached to you like one." Gen gave the biggest grin on his face and then he face planted his head into Kazuto's neck. Oddly, Gen started to sniff Kazuto. "You don't smell like you usually do."

"Wah? How do I usually smell like?"

"Like art supplies. You now smell like fresh laundry with a side of Kazuto scent."

"Does that even make sense?"

"Well, you have a scent that's unique to you. It's how your bed smells like."

"Why are you smelling my bed?!"

"Because it smells like you."

"But that doesn't give you a reason to smell my bed. That's creepy!"

"I can't help it because we do sleep on the same bed when I come over."

The bed was a king size bed, so there wasn't any need to bring out another one. They just shared a bed because it saved room and wasn't a hassle to clean up.

"Maybe next time, I will make you sleep on the floor."

"No, I like your scent."

"You really are like a puppy."

Gen started to sniff Kazuto a little bit more tickling his neck.

"Stop it, Gen. Your hair is tickling me." He was trying to get out of Gen's grasp and trying not to laugh.

A moment later, Gen took a big chomp to Kazuto's neck.

Kazuto gave a pained yell and smacked Gen's head. "And what the fuck was that for?!"

Gen who sat up next to Kazuto held his head in pain. "Your neck was there and I couldn't help but bite it."

Kazuto didn't know he should feel embarrassed or angry. He knew Gen had no ill intentions, but it hurt and it probably left a huge mark on his neck. He gave a sigh and looked over at the pouting Gen who continued to hold his head.

They were like children together. Did stupid things together. They were best friends who knew each other since pre-school. Tokiya and Arai were their best friends too, but the bond these two had were different. It was different. Kazuto couldn't understand why.

Gen had a feeling, but he didn't tell it to Kazuto. He wanted Kazuto to realize it, and he was scared to ruin the friendship they had now.

He was in love with Kazuto.

Though being in a homosexual relationship wasn't illegal, it was still frowned upon in the Asian culture especially. A lot of people were not accepting of this relationship, and some were even ridiculed by their peers. Some were beaten, raped, verbally harassed, and bullied in school.

Gen couldn't speak to anyone about his feelings. He thought he wouldn't even be able to tell his best friends. It was a secret he had to keep to himself. A one-sided love. He was prepared to marry someone without having any feelings for them just to get by in the world.

Even if he were able to date Kazuto, they were both heirs to famous companies of Japan. It was a forbidden love all the way through. He couldn't put that burden on anyone, so Gen decided to keep it all to himself.

These feelings that he held, they were all his. Maybe in time he would get over it, but nothing could replace the spot Kazuto held so dearly.

Kazuto on the other hand had no idea what he felt for Gen.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He gently patted Gen's hair. "That surprised and startled me, so don't do that again."

Kazuto then grabbed Gen's cheeks. "Or I am really going to get angry and won't forgive you."

Gen gave a nod and said, "Yes sir." he said it kind of funny because his cheeks were being pulled.

They were happy and content with what they had. Well, Gen was. He knew there would be a lot of difficulties ahead of them if Kazuto realized anything. He was happy just the two of them like this. The world wasn't so perfect, but it seemed perfect to Gen when Kazuto was around. That was all he wanted.

"I'm so happy." Gen mumbled to himself.

Kazuto heard him and he smiled. "I'm happy, too." Though he didn't really understand why Gen was happy, he was just happy that Gen was happy.

As they talked, Kazuto's stomach started to growl, so they went downstairs, ate some dinner, and then they came back to Gen's room to do homework. They were going to hang out with Arai and Tokiya today, but Arai had soccer practice, and Tokiya was hanging out with Haruhi.

Kazuto grumbled. "Maybe we should have gotten Tokiya to help us."

Tokiya was number 2 in the year, right behind Haruhi who stood in first place.

Gen scratched his head. "It's okay, we got this."

They were both stuck on a subject they hated the most. French. They were just really bad at learning new languages. After a hour of struggling, they finally finished all their homework and Kazuto threw his hands up into the air and fell backwards.

He was mentally drained and just wanted to relax for the rest of the evening.

Gen put all of their school work away and then laid right next to Kazuto. It was their daily routine when they finished homework.

"Hey Gen," Kazuto looked at his best friend. Gen looked over at Kazuto and their eyes met.

He smiled. "What is it?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

Kazuto was genuinely curious. His best friend, who was good looking, was always hanging out with him. He never seen him take any interest in girls and was just curious if he had a crush on someone. He didn't know why he was curious, but he just wanted to know.

Gen quickly averted his eyes and scratched his cheek. "I don't have anyone I like in particular."

"Really?"

"Yes really…"

Kazuto knew there was something wrong… Gen only scratched his cheek and wouldn't look him in the eye at times where he was lying. Kazuto felt upset and the only thing he thought about that night was Gen.

* * *

The next day, Kazuto avoided Gen and ran straight to Tokiya, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out of the classroom. Everyone, including Gen were very confused at the events that took place.

The girls looked happy. "Is this a love confession!?" It was one of the twins' regulars.

One of Tamaki's regulars stated. "It would be fantastic if it was a declaration of love!"

"I could eat 3 bowls of rice!" Renge was in the center of all this.

The twins looked unhappy and so did Gen. Hearing this, Gen just couldn't help but sit there and think to himself. Kazuto never showed any signs of having feelings for Tokiya. Actually, he never mentioned any love interests in their lifetime. He thought that since he was always with Kazuto, Kazuto just naturally told him everything, but it seems like he was keeping secrets too.

"This can't be true…" Gen mumbled to himself as he waited for his best friend and the love of his life. He stared at Kazuto's desk. "Please come back."

Meanwhile, Kazuto was shaking the living out of Tokiya who was still confused at this situation. Kazuto was talking too fast for Tokiya to comprehend, so she was stuck trying to focus on not puking all over the place. She had really bad motion sickness.

"Ka… zu… to… Stop this please." Tokiya tried to cry for help, but Kazuto refused to listen. She got angry and karate chopped his head. "I SAID STOP!"

Kazuto held on to his head as Tokiya held her head. She gave a sigh. "Okay, now that you are under control, please tell me what is going on very slowly and simple terms as you gave me a headache."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He sulked and sat on the ground. "You see, Gen lied to me."

"Lied?"

"Well, kinda lying and kinda not really, but he's hiding something!"

"And what do you suspect he is hiding from you? His best friend since almost like birth?"

He looked down at the floor for a moment and then quickly looked up at Tokiya with a serious look on his face. She was a bit startled, but let him speak. "He said he didn't like anyone, but he scratched his cheek and didn't make eye contact!" He held his head. "And you know he does that when he is hiding or lying something!"

"That's…" Tokiya now understood the situation.

She knew why Gen tried his best to deny that question. Even if he didn't tell her, Arai and her already knew that Gen had feelings for Kazuto. It was as obvious as a giant pimple in the middle of someone's forehead. Smack down right in their faces.

Tokiya just couldn't fathom how dense Kazuto was and she gave the biggest sigh. Though he was confused, she just didn't say anything and shook her head.

Nonetheless, she tried to divert his attention away from her. "And why does it matter to you that he could be lying about having someone he likes? Maybe it's a personal thing or difficult to speak about."

"What is so difficult that he can't tell his own best friend!?"

That he is in love with your dumbass. Well, she wanted to say that, but she decided that wasn't the best course of action. She somewhat understood Gen's situation.

The two of them were both heirs to top class companies and they had a role to play in society. Though some of the younger generations were more accepting of the LGBT community due to media and international influences, majority of the older generations still weren't so accepting of it.

It's still a struggle for the LGBT community, and Gen knew that. He didn't want Kazuto to be dragged into a path that was not 'normal' and would have to lose a lot of things. Every choice a person makes has benefits and consequences. Nothing in this world was free, and certainly obtaining things were difficult too.

From the moment Gen realized his feelings, he decided to throw away his happiness so that Kazuto would live a happy life. He declared that he was never going to tell Kazuto of his feelings (with some exceptions) and he was going to maintain the friendship that they had.

She gave another sigh. "There are some things that people need to hide, and when he is ready to tell you, he will tell you." Though she had a feeling that Gen would probably never tell him unless Kazuto had the same feelings as he did. With how things are looking, well, it's a very small chance.

Though she knew that deep down, Kazuto had the same feelings. It was just that Kazuto was an oblivious idiot when it came to love. Arai and her were definitely rooting for this relationship, but at the same time, they understood why the relationship might not flourish into something more than friends.

Nonetheless, whatever decisions they made, they were going to support their friends to very end.

"Am I a horrible best friend?" Kazuto was pouting and sulking on the ground.

Even though the bell rang, Tokiya couldn't leave Kazuto in this state alone, so she decided to sit down on the ground with him.

"No, you are a wonderful person, Kazuto." She patted him on the head. "Gen just needs some time. He's not ready and you certainly aren't ready to hear what he has to say."

"What do you mean I'm not ready?"

"For now, don't worry about that. Just think about your relationship with Gen. Think about why this bothers you. Think about why you feel the way you do now. Just think about Gen in general. Maybe then you might understand what he is going through, or you might be even more confused. If you are more confused, come back and talk to me and I will help you out. Give you a few hints, clues, maybe try my best to answer questions."

She then gave a smile. "You have to remember, you don't want to hear everything pertaining to Gen coming from my mouth, but you need to hear it from his."

"Why do you seem like you know everything?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I'm pretty sure I can read the two of you like a book."

For the rest of the period, Kazuto and Tokiya talked a bit about Gen. She kept asking him questions and he was trying his best to answer.

After that, he spent the rest of his classes thinking. Thinking about Gen. He couldn't focus on the lessons, and Tokiya promised that she would help them, so he didn't really need to. He wouldn't have been able to process any of the information anyways.

Kazuto just thought about Gen.

How do I feel about Gen? He asked himself. Well, Gen was one of his best friends, his childhood friend, the man he trusted with his life, and someone he could always rely on. Gen was always there for him and he didn't want that to change.

Why does this bother me? He asked himself. Well, Gen was hiding it even though he thought Gen told him everything. He also thought that Gen didn't like anyone.

Would I be able to accept a partner for Gen? He asked. Well, he could try. He didn't know if he would be comfortable if it was someone he didn't know, but he didn't really like the idea of someone he knew taking Gen away from him.

He just thought about Gen all day to the point, sometimes he ended up staring at Gen for a very long time. This made Gen a little uncomfortable and confused, but he tried to ignore it. Well, until it came to the last period of the day and Kazuto was still staring at Gen.

"It's like you are staring holes into me."

"That's just your imagination."

It really wasn't his imagination, but what he could say? 'I have been thinking about you all day and I couldn't help but stare at you to figure out why are you lying to me.' Heck, if Kazuto could say that, a lot of problems would be solved.

"What are you thinking about that you have to look in my direction?"

"Is it a crime to look in your direction? I could be looking at the thing behind you and you wouldn't even know."

"That's- well, true I guess."

All the while, Tokiya was just staring at the idiot and giving long sighs. She wanted to help, but at the same time, she didn't want to guide and hold their hands the whole time. They needed to figure this out on their own, but it was very painful for her to watch.

She kept her phone hidden and started to text Kazuto.

Tokiya: Did you figure it out yet?

Kazuto: Kind of, and I need to speak to you in private about the things I concluded.

Tokiya: Wait for me after club?

Kazuto: Sounds like a plan. AND. Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Gen. About. This.

Tokiya: Yeah yeah.

Gen just stared at Kazuto who smiled at his phone. Who could he be talking to? Was it Tokiya? Were they dating and Kazuto wouldn't tell him anything because he lied to his face the night before? This was all he could think about it.

But if it was Tokiya, Gen should be happy for the two right? Well, he couldn't give up Kazuto in his mind, but maybe he could act it out. He was prepared for it, and he was going to wait until Kazuto told him.

Though his thoughts were totally far off from what was really happening.

Let's just say, Tokiya and Kazuto had a very long talk after school.

* * *

The next day, Kazuto was sitting in Gen's room again and he was nervous. After that talk with Tokiya, he realized the most important thing out of everything.

He indeed had feelings for Gen, and he always had. It wasn't a friendly like, but he liked Gen in a, 'I want to be your significant other', kind of way. Now that he realized this, he just couldn't look at Gen in the eyes anymore. He was super self conscious about everything and somehow he found himself sitting in Gen's room.

Well, Gen asked him to come over and he just couldn't say no.

Gen was sitting next to him wondering what he wanted to ask first. He wanted to ask if Kazuto and Tokiya were in a relationship. He wanted to ask when Kazuto started to have feelings for her. He wanted to ask a lot.

On the other hand, Kazuto wanted to ask Gen one more time if he had someone he liked. He wanted to ask if he had a lover. He wanted to ask if… Gen liked him the same way he liked him.

It was an awkward silence until they tried to break it.

"Gen-" "Kazuto-" They both spoke at the same time.

Gen scratched the back of his head. "Uh- you can talk first."

"No, it's not that important so say what you have to say first."

"Really, I don't mind asking you after whatever you have to say."

They paused for a moment and started laughing.

Kazuto was holding his stomach. "What are we doing?"

I know, it's like we are newlyweds trying to figure out who does what." Gen commented without any regard for what he was saying and then completely froze.

Kazuto was staring at him as he held a hand to his mouth.

"Newlyweds?"

"That's-, no, I mean I said that, but that's not what I meant…"

Kazuto gave the biggest sigh, hit his head against his knees, and then looked at Gen. "I have something very important that I have to tell you, but I need you to answer a few questions."

Gen looked confused. "Sure?"

"Do you have a lover?"

"No." Gen wasn't doing what he usually did when he lied, so Kazuto knew he was telling the truth.

"Do you have someone you like?"

This time, Gen scratched his cheek and looked away. "No…"

Kazuto showed a pained expression on his face. He looked as if he was going to cry. "Do you love me… the same way as I love you?" The serious form of love was being used in this sentence and it startled Gen.

Tears were falling down Kazuto's face. "Am I the only one in love?"

"Kazuto, no, you are wrong!" Gen was in full out tears. "I love you so much, and I tried so hard to keep everything to myself. Why would you do this to me?"

Kazuto wiped the tears off of Gen's face, and brought him into a hug. Gen, who was still crying, was complaining about a lot of things. He asked what they were going to do, if they were going to date, and many more things. Kazuto just continued to hug him.

The one-sided love Gen thought he would die having came to an end. Kazuto realized his feelings for Gen and he couldn't be any happier.

But… Would they even be able to date? Would they even be able to become lovers? What would their parents say? What would their friends say?

How were they going to do what their parents wanted them to do?

Well, that's a story for another time, just know that they are happily dating. Even with the troubles and problems they are facing, they decided that they would go through with it together. Like they always have.

(The story between these two will be continued on a later date.)


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N: I AM SO SORRY I AM SUCH A FAILURE AS AN AUTHOR. I just been soo busy looking for a job as when I'm graduating, I'm going to get kicked out, so I have been looking for a job so I won't end up homeless, but it hasn't really been working out for me. And also, school started already so I have been trying to adjust to waking up at 5am again. Well, I don't promise fast updates, but I will try to update as fast as I can... Yeah...**

 **Tokiya: I can't believe your parents are going to kick you out because you are a part of the LGBT+ community. I think it's stupid...**

 **Me: Well, sadly, this is how some people are in the world. There's nothing I can do to change the way my parents view the world...**

 **Anyways, I do not own this chapter and never will!)**

* * *

"It is just as I said." The President of the Suoh company, Tamaki's Grandmother, stated. "Now leave this place at once and don't ever show your face to me." her words were spat out like acid.

"Understood." Tokiya answered. "When will I be dying off the face of the Earth?"

"Don't put it that way. I just have no more uses for you so there's no point of keeping you in the Suoh family. You can go back to how your life was before, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Wanted?" Tokiya could feel her blood boil. "Even if I wanted to there is no way I could go back to the life I had before. My family is split apart, my twin sister is dead-."

She was cut off. "Because of you?" Tamaki's grandmother had no limit to her savagery.

"Yes, because of me. Now, President Suoh, when will I be officially leaving the Suoh household."

"You have the end of the school year to find a place and a stable job. After that, you will be wiped off the face of the Earth and you will go back to living your life as Tsubaki. Though I'm sure you won't need that much time because your father has come back and pleaded for you to come home."

"How did you know-."

"I know everything, Tokiya. Now leave."

Everything just felt like it happened so fast. Daiki was waiting outside of the Suoh President's office with a sadden look on his face. He knew what happened and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Their engagement had been cut off.

The Suoh President was very angry with Tokiya. She thought Tokiya would accept the position as heir. She thought that Tokiya would be off in France, engaged to Lady Eclair, and fulfilling her duties to the Suoh family that she was in debt to.

It was better now though. The Suoh President now had Tamaki wrapped between her fingers and there was nothing Tokiya could do to stop her. Tamaki will be the heir, and he would soon abide to her rules. It was all a matter of time.

Everything was going according to her back up plan. The Suoh President was ready if Tokiya hadn't succumbed to greed and fortune.

Daiki was ordered to keep watch on Tokiya for the remaining of the year. He had to make sure she wasn't going to be in any trouble and help her with her apartment. A 'gift' for 'aiding' the Suoh family. But he had other plans.

"Are you sure this is okay, Tokiya?" He questioned her as she quickly walked to the limo. "If you just told her that you want to be heir, she will have you become heir to the Suoh family and-"

"Daiki, I don't want to become heir to the Suoh family. I am an outsider and I don't deserve to be here like this. I'm already grateful enough for being taken in when no one else wanted me."

They sat in the limo in complete silence. They didn't know what to say to each other after that. Tokiya had less than 4 months with the host club, possibly even at Ouran Academy. If she asked, her father would gladly take her in, and then what? There was no way they could go back to living as a family. Not after what happened many years ago.

Tamaki wasn't informed about what happened to Tokiya. Actually, no one told him anything. She kept everything to herself. She didn't want to worry Tamaki, her friends, and everyone around her. Tokiya was capable enough to handle everything herself.

"I understand, Tokiya," Daiki looked over at her. "Will you be speaking to your father about this matter?"

"I might."

"Might? Wouldn't it be best to be able to live with him instead of on your own? You are still in high school and-"

"From the moment I lost my sister, my family, I had been living on my own."

She wasn't wrong. Her mother was always drunk and used the money for horrible things, so Tokiya had to work from a young age to try to pay for the small, rundown, apartment they called a home. Tokiya cooked her own meals, cleaned as best as she could, and provided for the two.

Her mother was and probably was still a horrible person. Well, she changed into a horrible person. Tokiya blamed herself every single day for how her mother was.

Daiki knew a bit about Tokiya's past, and he didn't pry any further than that. He knew it was up to her to decide if she wanted to go back to live with her father.

Tokiya, on the other hand, was very afraid to go back. She was scared to be abandoned once again. Her sister and her father left, then her mother, and now the Suoh family is throwing her away. She was going to be alone again. With no one to come home to, with no one to eat food with. Her biggest fears were coming true and the only thing she could do was shove those feelings into the dirt and pretend they meant nothing to her.

She could try to survive again on her own, but she knew it was the best idea to move back in with her father.

Tokiya was exhausted.

* * *

It had been a week since Tokiya went to school. After she talked to the Suoh President about not needing all that time because she was going to live with her father, she had to wait for all the paperwork to be signed. The male her, Tokiya, was deemed as dead, and that would be announced when the school year ended. Though it was only on paper, she was allowed to stay the rest of the school year as 'Tokiya', but she would have to go back to living as Tsubaki afterwards. Everyone would know about Tokiya's death until the end of the school year.

Though there was nothing she could do about her chest, she would be able to live her life as a girl again. She couldn't wait for that moment. She was a bit tired of portraying herself as male. She was glad that she would be able to grow her hair out again, she would be able to wear cute clothes like her sister would want, and she could finally be herself again.

She didn't have to fake the Dark Prince self that she established for herself. She can finally do the things she wanted, play video games, eat ice cream, eat cute cakes, and relax again.

Everything was slowly coming to an end.

Anyways, instead of going to school, Tokiya was packing her belongings. She decided she was going to live with her father after all and Daiki resigned his post at the Souh's company and joined her father's.

It was because he decided that he would stay with Tokiya no matter what. He was hired to be her bodyguard, her private butler, and servant while she stayed with the Souhs. He was to be her secretary now under her father's orders.

Before Tokiya came to the Suoh family, Daiki was just a lowly butler who stayed in the mansion to clean. He didn't have any important jobs until Tokiya came, which is why the Suoh president didn't care if he resigned. She was probably expecting Daiki to do so anyways.

The two of them were packing up their apartment and realized, they barely had much. It was just personal items and nothing extra. Each of them, probably had 5 medium sized boxes each. Their clothes had already been shipped over earlier in the day, and they didn't need to bring any furniture as those were provided.

"You know," Tokiya sighed as she stared at the boxes. "You had a wonderful job at the Souh company."

"I did, but that was only because you were there." Daiki replied as he gave a sad smile. "If I were to stay, then they would have made me go back to being a lowly servant."

"I promised I would stay by your side forever, Tokiya-sama, so leaving the Suoh family like this is okay with me."

There were no ill intentions, and he didn't need to spy on Tokiya. He simply wanted to stay by her side. That was all he wanted. Even though his family had served the Suoh family for generations, he didn't hold much attachment to them as the rest of his family.

Honestly, Tokiya was a bit grateful for Daiki coming to her father's company. She wouldn't be alone in a house of people she didn't know, so she was happy about his presence. It would make living at that house easier.

The movers came in and grabbed all the boxes for them. They stayed to make sure everything was being moved carefully, and then they all headed out together to the new estate. It was in the outskirts of Bunkyo, Tokyo, where the city life seemed to fade, and suburb life blossomed.

Her father explained that the house was near Kaiko's grave, so it was in a decent sized house. Just a normal two story home. No other maids or butlers, her father lived a simple life.

The two thought they would be going to a huge mansion like the Suoh's, but her father didn't like that type of lifestyle. Nonetheless, Tokiya was glad that their house was normal. Actually, it looked similar to the house her family lived in before everything fell apart.

As they arrived, her father was standing outside the door waving at the two. Though now he had wrinkles and his hair was slowly greying, he looked like the happiest person in the world. His smile made his wrinkles show a bit more, but he didn't seem to care. The creases on his face were something he gained from countless hardships, and hard working determination to get his life back together again.

Tokiya greeted her father, but was surprised that she was given a hug.

"Welcome home, Tokiya." her father said as tears fell down his face. "Welcome… home…"

"I'm home." she gave a soft smile. "It's good to be back."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: WOW IM ACTUALLY UPDATING ON TIME. CLAP CLAP FOR ME! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit long, I hope you guys don't mind. Mei-chan is found in the Manga, so if you haven't read the manga, go read it! Enjoy the story!**

 **Tokiya: Go. Do. Your. Hw. You pracrastinator!**

 **Me: NOOOO I HAVE SO MUCH HW DUE TOMORROW. I DON'T WANNA (IT'S 9:50PM wake up at 5am)**

 **Tokiya: 5. 4. 3. 2. -**

 **Me: OKAY OKAY. IMMA POST THIS QUICK. I DON'T OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL BYEE LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

It's been a few days since I have started living with my father. He helps Daiki with cooking, which means he has been packing my bento boxes for school. Which I don't mind because they are very delicious. It's just a little weird for me. I'm not use to this.

"How is school going?" my father asked as we ate breakfast together, "I heard you go to Ouran Academy, is it a good school?"

I told him all about the Host Club and the many friends that I made there. He looked happy to see that I was doing well in school. Even though Mom and Kaiko weren't with us, we acted just as we always have. I didn't think it was possible.

"Are you going to see Mei-chan again with Haruhi today?"

"Yes, that's right," I answered, "Misuzu-san wants us to make sure Mei-chan won't run away."

Mei-chan was Misuzu-san's daughter who currently doesn't want to be with him. It happened on one random day when my father and I were eating dinner at Haruhi's house. Misuzu-san came running through the door with someone's luggage crying to Ranka-san. It turned out to be Mei-chan's, and Misuzu-san ended up begging all of us to help him with his daughter. That is why I have to go meet up with Mei-chan along with Haruhi.

After talking and eating breakfast, Daiki, my father and I all got into the car. First, they dropped me off, and then Daiki took my father to work.

By the time I got there, Haruhi, the twins and Kanami were there, so I hung out with them until class started. Kazuto and Gen were at their clubs so they didn't get to class until the bell rung.

The day went by normally, beside for the fact Haruhi and I were rushing to get out of the classroom.

"Not so fast!" Hikaru stepped in front of Haruhi.

Kaoru was the one who stepped in front of me. "Where do you think you two are going?"

"Out," I replied pushing Kaoru off to the side, "When did it start to concern you when I went somewhere or not?"

"Maybe it started to concern me when you don't show up in club for a very long time."

Kaoru stared at me as I stared at him back.

Haruhi gave a sigh. "Sorry you guys, we have some things to take care of today."

"Haruhi, you've been cutting club activities yesterday and the day before yesterday." Hikaru put his arm on her head. "Today we gotta pull you both out of that ocean for milord!"

Kaoru gave a nod. "That's right," he put his arm on my shoulder. "We have to get you guys to the club because of Milord…"

They went off track and started talking about comparisons to how Tamaki was. I took this chance to quickly grab Haruhi, and we quickly made our way to the entrance.

Daiki was already at the front of the school, so we quickly went inside the car before anyone could stop us.

Haruhi gave an exhausted sigh. "Thanks for getting out of that situation."

"No problem," I grabbed our clothes from the front seat. "If we just stood there, we would never get away from their endless talking."

I handed Haruhi her school outfit, and grabbed mine out of the game. Since the window was tinted, I had no shame of changing in the car, while Haruhi said she was going to change in the nearby park.

I wore a male's uniform from a neighboring school because Ranka said that I had to keep Haruhi safe. She looked cute in the female's uniform, so that was probably why.

We arrived at the park near by, said goodbye to Daiki, and I waited outside of the bathroom for Haruhi to change. She took a bit of time, but came out in a plaid skirt, white button up shirt, and a very cute bowtie. Though it was a crooked, I helped adjust the bowtie and gave a nod.

"Now it's perfect."

As soon as I fixed her bowtie, we heard the bell ring, so we quickly made it over. By the time we got there, we saw Mei-chan walking through the gates.

"Ah!" Haruhi stopped her. "Mei-chan, great, just in time!"

She looked at us baffled. "Why are you guys here?" she looked irritated. "Don't you see, I'm trying to run away from these meetings!"

"But, Misuzu requested that…"

"Misuzu?! Who's actually Isao, I-SA-O! That big boned cross dressing OKAMA!"

I gave a sigh. "There's nothing wrong with Misuzu being a crossdresser." I mumbled to myself.

She pulled us off to the side and pointed at the bag Haruhi and I were holding. "What's that? What's in the bag?"

"Our Ouran uniforms." I answered.

"We changed out of our Ouran uniforms," Haruhi answered more completely, "Mei-chan, it wouldn't be right of us to stand outside the gates of this school in an Ouran school uniform."

After Haruhi said that, Mei-chan started to give her a lecture about how Haruhi was a girl and how she shouldn't be walking around with plain clothes at Ouran. Oddly enough, she didn't know I was female, so I didn't really say anything.

Haruhi looked over at me for help as I didn't know what to do.

Seconds later, I heard Tamaki's voice as he talked about Mei-chan doing a good job.

"Pleased to meet you." he had his hand out dramatically with the host club members behind him. "I'm Suoh Tamaki, and these are my assistants."

The twins looked a little irritated. "What's with this…?"

Mei-chan looked starstruck and grabbed one of Haruhi's shoulder, and then grabbed one of mine. "Wait a minute!" she brought her face really close. "He's very beautiful! Are these your friends?!"

"They're from a different dimension, much to my displeasure."

"Sadly, we are associated with this numskull." I commented.

After that, somehow the host club ended up insulting her appearance, though they didn't mean to do so. They even asked her about where she was staying since she wasn't staying with Misuzu.

She got kind of angry and grabbed Haruhi and I by the arm. "Let's go to Karaoke so I can get this off my mind!" she dragged us along. "This is your obligation!"

The host club somehow got into the car quickly enough to follow us stating that they wanted to go to Karaoke as well.

And that's how I found myself sitting in the Karaoke room with these idiots.

* * *

"Number 10." Tamaki posed with a mic in his hand. "Suoh Tamaki will sing 'Shitetsu Ensen'."

It was an old song released in 1975.

Mei-chan looked done with life. "Why is that mixed guy singing such an old song?"

The whole time, Tamaki was facing Haruhi as he sung. Though she tried her best not to pay attention to Tamaki, it was so noticeable with Tamaki's puppy dog eyes staring at her.

"Tokiya, you aren't going to sing?" Kyoya-senpai questioned me, "Are you alright? You have been awfully quiet today."

"I'm not much of a singer, and I'm doing just fine."

He gave me this look, but decided not to pry on anything, which I was grateful for.

Everyone then asked Haruhi if she wanted to sing, but she declared that she didn't want to sing and instead, went to the bathroom.

After excusing herself from the bathroom, Mei-chan offered a crying Tamaki to sing with him. He was crying, but he smiled, thanked her and called her kind. She seemed lovestruck looking at Tamaki.

When I think about Karaoke, I realized it was my first time here. Kaiko and I weren't really old enough to go to Karaoke, but we promised we would go during junior high together. She was very happy that she would be able to go with her friends and I. She smiled cutely and told me that she couldn't wait to do a lot of the things 'teenagers' did.

But she didn't live long enough to do all of these things.

I thought about doing all the things she wanted to do at least once, but the thought of having to do these things without her made me really depressed. It reminded me of how much fun we could've had together.

"Tokiya, are you okay?" Kaoru had his face in front of mine as he questioned.

Though he was really close, I didn't really move.

I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine," I looked at him confused. "Why do you ask?"

"You look like you are about to cry."

He was right. I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my face. The numbness I once had disappeared and I felt the pain in my chest. When I thought about these things, I couldn't feel anything, but when I get out of it, all the feelings come rushing back.

Maybe it was a defense mechanism, but it was quite the hassle because I wouldn't know if I was crying or not.

"Oh, I guess I was just thinking about something sad."

"You guess?"

I couldn't stand the feeling in the room so I decided to get up and go get a drink at the vending machine. Though in reality, I just stared at the drinks because I wasn't going to get any.

I looked at the vending machine and saw my favorite drink there. I couldn't help but smile. "My sister like this drink as well."

It's been a long time since I drank out of the vending machine.

As I thought about my sister, I heard a couple of girls screaming. I looked over to the side to see two girls surrounded by 4 guys. They looked scared and were back up against the wall. It was a T shaped hallway with the girls in the center of where the two hallways met. I was just down the hall from them.

There were two thoughts in my mind: should I save them or pretend it's none of my business?

Seeing as one of them was forcefully grabbed by her arm, I decided to intervene.

"They don't want to go with you guys, so why don't you leave them alone and look for some other people." I said as I walked over to them.

All four of the guys turned toward me and gave me this "HAH?" look.

"I said they don't want to go with you so leave them alone."

The guy holding the girl's arm let go and poked my chest kind of hard. "And what are you going to do about it?"

The girls were utterly frightened for me. I knew self defence, but if things got out of hand, well let's just say I don't promise people coming out alive.

"If you throw a punch at me, I would make sure that you will never be able to use your hand ever again."

"Is that a fucking threat?"

"There's a difference between a threat and a promise. Should I bring out a dictionary for you?"

He seemed like the leader of this group as he was the only one talking. His build was also slightly bigger and his clothes seemed more brand named than the rest of them. They also looked like they were drunk college students.

"You are going to regret crossing us."

After he said this, he tried to throw a punch at me. I caught his fist and he threw another one, but I caught that also. His buddies were about to come at me, but I slowly crushed the guy's hand. He started to scream which startled his friends.

"If any of you come any closer, I will break every single bone in his right hand. He wouldn't be able to jerk off nonetheless touch another woman with his right hand ever again."

He was still screaming and cursing, which made his friends draw back. He looked at me half angry and half tears in his eyes. I threw him off to the side and his friends quickly picked him up and ran down the hallway with him. The girls were left standing up against the wall confused, but relieved that they didn't have to deal with them anymore.

I gave a sigh and looked at the girls. "Are you two okay?"

One had short wavy brown hair, and the other had long straight black hair. They were pretty with the light makeup they had on. They were about the same height, but probably a head shorter than me.

"Yes, thank you for coming to save us." The girl with long hair gave a sigh of relief. "If you hadn't come, who knows what they would've done to us."

The short hair girl gave a slight bow. "Thank you so much," she was shaking a little. "We just wanted to go to the bathroom, but we ran into them."

"It's no problem at all. I'm glad you both are safe."

As I said that, I heard someone's voice.

"Tokiya, there you are!" Kaoru shouted as he ran up to me. "I was going to get a drink for Hikaru and saw you here."

He looked at the girls and smiled. "Sorry for taking him from you guys, but we need him to go back to our room now."

They said it was fine and thanked me once again for saving them. They then walked to the bathroom as I gave a sigh. Kaoru looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really."

Though I really wish it was nothing.


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N: HEYY YOU GUYS. Sorry I'm lateee as always. I just have been so busy with school. Since it's my last year, I have been working hard and still looking for a job. RIP life. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Tokiya: Jeeze Mark. Don't you have to study for your license and a certification?**

 **Me: Yeah T_T The depression is real.**

 **Tokiya: Good luck Marky... And He doesn't own Ouran and NEVER WILL. :D)**

* * *

As I was sitting at the breakfast table with my father and Daiki on our first day of vacation, my father announced something with the biggest smile on his face, "Let's have a daughter father bonding day today!"

Daiki and I looked at my father as a piece of my egg fell out of my mouth and landed on the plate. I looked at him confused. "Bonding?" I mumbled an apology for the egg that fell out and pushed it to the side of my plate. "Don't you have work today?"

He gave me this stupid grin that naturally made his eyes closed. "Nope, I finally got a day off today!" My father looked so happy that it seemed like the youth had come back to him. He looked like the dead everyday for a while now as he had been very busy.

It's good he got a day off, but wouldn't it be better to spend it lazing around?

"Ah, that's right," Daiki placed his fork down. "No wonder I suddenly got the day off as well."

It was understandable because Daiki was working as a secretary, but also as my father's bodyguard. Which is why he was given a 'day off' so he could make sure that my dad didn't get targeted. My dad is a rising star in the business world, is what I heard, so the company he owns wants to make sure he will be safe at all times.

My dad nodded. "That's why we should spend the day together!" he looked so excited. "Should we go to the aquarium or the zoo, ooooo, how about going shopping together?!"

If I were still in Primary school or early Junior High, I wouldn't mind going to places like that with my father, but a grown man and a High school student going to the zoo seems a bit odd. He probably still saw me as his precious little girl, so it's kind of hard to refuse him when he gets like this.

"I want to eat sweets." I announced cutting my father off who was about to enter lala land for good.

"That's it?" He looked baffled.

"Now that I think about, Tsubaki hasn't eaten sweets ever since she was adopted by the Suoh family." Daiki recalled.

They call me Tsubaki at home, which for some reason suits me better.

My dad looked at me as I looked up with my pointer finger on my chin. "You are right, it's been a really long time hasn't it?"

My father didn't say a word as his eyes darkened. He seemed angry, but it was hard to tell because his hair got in his face. He stood up and pointed towards the door. "We shall find the best sweets shop in the area and binge eat everything good!" Well, and also bring some home for Daiki.

I looked at him for a moment and couldn't stop laughing. He was confused as to why I was laughing, but a tear fell from my face. "Let's have the best sweets ever."

He gave a determined nod and went back to eating. We laughed, talked about random things, and smiled the whole time we ate breakfast. It's been one of the happiest days of my life with just my father, Daiki, and I.

* * *

Tsubaki (Tokiya) and her father, Mr. Matsuzaki, got dressed and headed out the door to find the best pastry shop. Daiki stayed home to rest and look after the house. He also didn't want to disturb the two on their 'bonding' day.

The both of them walked the streets in casual clothing just perfect for the fall weather. Though her father showed signs of aging, he was a very handsome middle aged man. People on the streets couldn't help but looked at the two as they walked side by side.

"How about we go to that place?" Tsubaki pointed towards a cafe.

Mr. Matsuzaki gave a nod and the two headed towards the cafe across the street. When they opened the door, the smell of sweets filled their noses and the smell of coffee lingered in the air. The cafe had wooden chairs and tables, wooden floors and walls, had red cushions on the seats, and a white tablecloth on each table. Different types of sweets were behind the glass counter and were labeled.

The young man at the counter greeted the two, and Tsubaki was given the choice to choose first. She chose a strawberry shortcake, custard pudding, and an opera cake. Her father also chose a strawberry shortcake, opera cake, and a mont blanc. Tsubaki also ordered a vanilla frappuccino, and her dad ordered his coffee black.

"Isn't that just sweet stacked on with more sweet?" Mr. Matsuzaki chuckled as they sat down at the table.

Tsubaki pouted. "It's really been awhile since I have had anything sweet, you know?"

He couldn't help but feel sad to hear his daughter say that. She deserved to be so much happier doing the things that she enjoyed doing. It depressed him that he had to watch his daughter struggle ever since the divorce.

"Can I tell you something, Tsubaki?" Mr. Matsuzaki gave a sad smile.

Tsubaki gave a nod. "Of course."

He looked out the window. "After the divorce with your mother, a few months later, I came to see you both." he gave a pained smile. "I wanted to see if you were both doing okay without me."

Tsubaki's eyes widened as he continued.

"I saw the two of you outside the apartment talking about something. I wasn't close enough to hear, but the moment I saw your mother slap you something inside of me stirred. It was the first time I have ever seen her hit you. Honestly, I was so shocked. At that time, I had no job and was living off of the savings that I had. I had enough money to live for a year for myself, and I knew they wouldn't let you live with me with my financial situation. On that day, I vowed I was going to pull myself out of the gutter and rescue you from your mother. By the time I picked myself back up again and became the CEO, your mother had already sold you off to God who knows. I couldn't forgive myself until I found you again."

He spoke in a low voice, loud enough for only her to hear. Tsubaki listened to his words as if she was clinging on to each of them. In her heart, she felt a massive weight come off her shoulders. Just the thought that Tsubaki's father didn't abandon her gave her this new sense of relief and her fear slowly disappeared.

"It's kind of funny how everyday I hoped you would come and save me from that hell hole." Tsubaki gave a grim smile. "I prayed to whatever God up there every single day that you didn't really abandon me. I prayed that I was the only one who blamed Kaiko's death on myself. If it wasn't for me, Kaiko wouldn't have died and mother wouldn't have divorced you. When I thought of all those things, somehow I convinced myself that I didn't deserve to be saved."

"T-that, her death is not your fault! That driver's breaks weren't working so there's no possible way it could've been your fault!"

Tsubaki put her fork down and looked down at her plate. "You weren't there, but that day I got mad at her and wasn't paying attention to the road." she stared at her half eaten strawberry shortcake. "She pushed me out of the way and got hit by the car instead. I should've been the one to have died that day."

Mr. Matsuzaki was hearing this for the first time, and he couldn't help but be shocked. But even as Tsubaki told him this, he still didn't blame her.

"It's not your fault, Tsubaki." He gave a warm smile, brought his hand up to the side of her head, and held it there. "With you grieving for so many years, there's no way you killed her on purpose. It was all just an accident. If you were to have made it so that she was supposed to die, or that you planned it, yeah, I would blame you. But I know you didn't do any of those. I know you aren't that type of person and that truly this was all an accident. There's no way this was your fault."

"We all make mistakes, Tsubaki, and I know your older sister up in heaven doesn't blame any of this on you. She was more than happy to be able to save her little sister. She died protecting you so that you would have a chance to live your life and find happiness. Do not take her sacrifice for you for granted."

He gave her a serious look.

Mr. Matsuzaki spoke everything from the heart. He knew that he missed a big part of her life, and that these words could probably be meaningless, but it was at times like this where he felt he was truly fatherly. He hoped that his words reached his daughter who grieved every single day for the death of her sister. His daughter. He knew she put all the blame on to her shoulders, but he didn't know if the way he said this was enough.

After this, the only thing Tsubaki was able to do was give a nod with a couple tears in her eyes. She was speechless.

They ate the rest of their plate and decided that the sweets here were delicious, so they bought some of Daiki's favorites and more of theirs. Since Daiki was apart of their family, they wanted to eat with him as well.

They had two boxes of sweet in one bag. At first, Tsubaki was holding the bag in her right hand, but her father grabbed the handle with his left hand as well so that they could hold the bag together.

Mr. Matsuzaki smiled at her with a bright smile. One that probably reached his eyes. He was truly happy. "Let's hold it like this just like how we use to when coming home from the supermarket."

Tsubaki looked at him in the eyes for a moment and finally gave him a smile. A smile that showed her youth. A smile that seemed genuine and gentle. This smile showed that she was finally at peace with herself. "Alright, Dad, but you better not let go like you did in the past and then accidently made the apples roll away."

He chuckled as he remembered how they had to chase after the apples that were rolling down the road.

To everyone else, they looked like a father and son who was very close. It was a heartwarming scene. But to the Host Club members, (besides Haruhi who was at work) who were hanging out with Mei-chan, this scene shocked them. Mostly to Hikaru and Kaoru who stood there in shock. The two of them glared at the man that was with Tsubaki and they couldn't help but think, 'Who is that man?!' As soon as they saw her smile, it was more like, 'I didn't know that she could smile so beautifully.'

'Why is Tokiya with that man?' They were jealous.


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N: Okay you guys, I wanted to update before losing power because of the hurricane that is happening right now near Florida. Gonna get the full force of the hurricane at a category 4 soon so I'm afraid of not having power! I just want to say that anyone in the pathway of this hurricane, I hope you are safe, I hope you are prepared and I hope no danger happens to you or your families. Enjoy the story you guys!**

 **Tokiya: Damn, I heard it's pretty bad.**

 **Me: I lived through a several hurricanes and a couple of category 5's. It's bad but my family is pretty prepared.**

 **Tokiya: That's good! Everyone in the east coast of the US, stay safe! Author-kun doesn't own Ouran and never will!)**

* * *

Gen, Kazuto, and Rai-chan were sitting in my living playing a video game that I just got. It's been awhile since I played any type of video games, so they teaching me the controls.

"You press X to attack and O to defend." Gen pointed at the controller. "If you want to use more powerful moves, you have to press ⬜."

"Then what does triangle do?" I questioned.

Kazuto answered. "That's to take you to the menu."

I felt like a real teenager with my best friends as we were playing video games. Though it was originally a 1 player game, 4 players could play if they wanted to. Each person needed to customize the character's moves and then learn how to use the character efficiently. We had to pick who would be in charge of healing as well as who would be using special moves for certain battles.

Since we were so close, it didn't take us long to perfect our teamwork and we breezed through maps after maps.

As we played, my father came downstairs into the kitchen to see what Daiki was making for lunch. He looked at us and smiled. "It's good to see you guys are still friends." he chuckled. "Have fun today and don't forget to eat."

"Yes, sirrrrr," We all said in sync as we glued our eyes back on to the screen.

My father was working from at home today, which is why he was there. It's been a week since our family bonding time and not once have I seen the Host Club. Kanami came over a couple of times, but today was reserved for the best friends.

"Tsubaki, in the next battle, it would be good to dodge often because the monster's stats are high." Gen sighed. "He does these stupid buff moves to boost up his strength so he can take a good chunk out of your HP."

"Understood."

After about 5 minutes of the intense boss battle, we finally defeated the boss with 200,000 HP. All four of us cheered as loudly as we could throwing our hands up into the air.

"How long have they been playing this game?" My father questioned.

"Since they have arrived." Daiki answered giving a sigh.

That was 4 hours ago.

"Oh dear, they all come to hang out, but the only thing they are doing is playing video games. Couldn't they go to the beach or the shopping center? At least getting some sun…"

"Oh, about that," I smiled at my dad. "We are going to go to the festival today with the Host Club, Haruhi, Kanami and Mei-chan."

"That's right!" Rai-chan smiled.

Gen looked like he was drooling a bit. "All that takoyaki!"

"Don't forget the yakisoba noodles!" Kazuto shouted along with him.

"And the candle apples!"

"Oooo, don't forget the cotton candle."

The two nodded. "Festivals are the best."

My dad smiled and nodded. "Well, you all have fun, alright?"

"Yes sirrrrr."

We then started to play video games again as my dad gave an exhausted sigh. He has been working all night long and running on 3 cups of coffee so no one can blame him. His paperwork has piled up so much that he couldn't even leave the house. He could've done it all at the company, but he wanted to spend time with me at home, so he brought all the paperwork here.

"As long as Tsubaki is happy," My father looked at Daiki with a smile. "Her happiness is all I need."

"Sir, you should find your happiness as well."

"If she is happy, than I am happy. I think that's all the happiness I need."

I heard what they were talking about, but I decided to let them be and continued to pay attention to the screen.

Well, Dad, I have been so happy lately. You are going to have this happiness for a very long time, but it would be good if you found your own sense of happiness as well.

* * *

Rai-chan, Gen, Kazuto, and I arrived at the meeting spot in front of the shrine way earlier than the meeting time. Well, we were 20 minutes early, but we couldn't really help it. We were super excited for this. It was a fall to winter festival. Not close enough to Christmas, but right in the middle of fall. I don't remember what the occasion was, but a festival was a festival!

My yukata was dark blue, Rai-chan's was maroon, Gen's was Green, and Kazuto was wearing a red one. At first, we didn't want to wear one, but Hikaru and Kaoru shipped the Yukatas to my house in our sizes, which actually scared the other 3 just a bit because they didn't know when the twins got their sizes. I don't know either, but I learned not to question the Host Club anymore. I take the 'go with the flow' kind of thing when I am dealing with them.

20 minutes went by, Haruhi, Kanami and Mei-chan showed up also wearing Yukatas. They were wearing flower pattern ones and wore a flower in their hair. They walked up to us and Haruhi smiled. "Tokiya, it's good to see you!"

"Yes, it's good to see you too," I smiled back. "You look very cute, and you too as well, Mei-chan, Kanami."

"Thanks, Tokiya," she smiled. "You look very handsome today."

"More importantly…" She paused for a moment and then looked away and held a thumbs up towards us. "I did a good job and you are cute in the clothes I made!"

I'm pretty sure Haruhi and I were thinking the same thing, but she really is similar to Misuzu-san even if she denies it…

As everyone agreed on how amazing Mei-chan's sewing skills were, we heard Honey-senpai's voice. "Haru-chan and Mei-chan~!" He saw holding Usa-chan. "Oh, Toki-chaan, Rai-chan, En-chan, Kazu-chan, Nami-chan are here too~!"

I noticed the host club behind him and saw everyone else in their Yukatas as well.

Hikaru grinned. "Heh, so many commoners!" he sniffed around. "Oh, I smell commoner food!"

"I want to eat Yakisoba noodles!" Kaoru said with a smile.

Tamaki was looking at Haruhi awe struck. It was because she looked cute.

Honey-senpai looked up at Kyoya-senpai and smiled. "I wonder if there are any cakes here~!

"Of course!" he gave his evil grin. "There aren't any!" even though he was smiling, his eyes weren't smiling at all…

As everyone was complimenting the girls on how cute they looked, I looked over at my best friends who were looking at everything.

"Shall we head out and test try everything?" I gave them a smile.

"YES." Gen was the first to answer.

"Finallyyyy." Kazuto replied as he stared at the Takoyaki.

Rai-chan nodded. "They are going along with the plan and we are just back up, so let's have lots of fun."

"Yoosshhhh." We all announced as we left the host club.

To be honest, I didn't want any part of that plan that the host club made. It was basically to take Mei-chan around, have her encounter a group of "thugs", and then have Misuzu-san come and save her. Mei-chan is pretty scary herself, so these group of "thugs" won't really do much in my opinion.

"Let's get Takoyaki first!" Kazuto shouted and skipped to the back of the line.

Gen was smiling as at first seemed like he had no choice, but he was just as excited as Kazuto was. Rai-chan and I walked behind them talking.

"SO, Suba-chan, have anyone you fancy lately?" He grinned at me.

"Wahh? Why are you asking me that now?" I pouted as we moved up in the line.

"Well, I really want someone to sweep you off your feet and make you fall in love again."

"Tokiya's love life is the best to hear about." Kanami smiled.

The smile was soon wiped off my face and I gave a sigh. "I'm done with falling in love for a while."

Rai-chan started to grumble. "How does Hikaru not see how amazing you are?"

"I agree with Arai-kun, Hikaru-kun is blind."

The two started to talk about how much Hikaru was missing as I pretended to not hear that question. It was then finally our turn to get some takoyaki. Each of us had 8 Takoyakis and Kazuto was drooling as he waited for them to cool down.

"I really want to eat it, but it's so hot." He pouted as he eyed his food.

"I know you can wait a couple of minutes!" Gen encouraged his boyfriend, but he was succumbing to the smell as well.

I couldn't wait any longer too and took a bite out of it. They just stared at me as I munched on it. It cooled down for me so I was in bliss. "Delicious."

We ate and walked around the festival grounds. Bought masks, tried to play some of the games that were obvious rip offs, ate all kinds of noodles and fried squid, got some candy apples, tried to catch some goldfish, and got our fortunes told.

"Great Luck," Rai-chan read. He then looked towards the romance section. "If you confess soon, the person you have a crush on will be likely to say yes."

"Good luck," Kanami read her's next, "Being patience is the key to finding the one you love, but don't do nothing as you wait. Go have fun and meet new people because one of them is bound to be your next lover."

Kazuto read his. "Good Luck." he smiled. "Your relationship will continue for a long time. Cherish your lover and everything will work out just fine."

"Oh, oh, I got Super Good Luck!" Gen looked amazed. "This is the first time I have seen one of these!"

"What does it say?!" Kazuto looked excited.

"Hmm, your relationship is already in full bloom, so if you do small things for your lover, they will surely fall for you more everyday."

"Awwww." I couldn't help but squeal a bit as he read that.

"What did you get Suba-chan?"

"U-uh," I looked at my slip. "Okay Luck."

"Well, at least it's not super bad luck." Gen gave a forced smile.

"Never give up on love because one day, the love of your life will surely come around."

I kind of just stared at it and smiled. Even though the luck isn't as great as everyone else, just knowing that I don't have to give up on love is such a relief. I was afraid I would end up alone for the rest of my life.

For the people who got bad luck, they had to tie it on to a tree branch to make the bad luck go away. Though, it is said if a person wants better luck, they can tie it to a tree as well, so I decided to do so. There was no harm in it.

After we got our fortunes, we ran into the host club who was about to go home. It seemed like the plan was kind of a success and Mei-chan and Misuzu-san made up with each other.

It was a happy day for a lot of people. As for me, I was glad I was able to spend the day with my friends.

Little did I know, this blessing was going to make me encounter someone who will change my life.


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N: Yo yo yo, what's up my beautiful readers! GUESS WHAT?! My birthday was on the 21st! It was pretty nice haha. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I posted this on a different website and totally forgot to post it here so here I am posting it here. LOL.**

 **Tokiya: You alright Mark?**

 **Me: Yeah I am just stressing about school.**

 **Tokiya: Be careful alright?**

 **Me: Alright. I will try. AND I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL.**

* * *

Before break was going to end, I got a call from Hikaru and Kaoru about spending the day at their house tomorrow. I properly declined as I had other things to do. Those other things were hanging out with Gen and Kazuto, who I preferred to hang out with.

"Are you sure it's okay to not go over there?" Gen questioned a bit worried.

I gave a nod as we played video games. "Who the hell invites over the person they just rejected?"

"That's very true, but they are still your friends, right?"

"That's also true, but they aren't my best friends. I love them as friends, but I don't think I have the balls to go into the house of my former crush just yet. Let's not forget to mention I confessed my undying love to one of them."

"Well, we kind of had plans to go on a date tomorrow." Gen nervously scratched the back of his head.

I stared at the two of them who were pretty flustered. They seemed excited to go, so I just gave a sigh and gave them my blessings to have fun. They jumped me into a hug, nuzzled their faces on my cheeks, and told me they loved me (in a best friend kind of way).

Though now what am I going to do tomorrow? I already rejected the offer to go….

* * *

"PLEASE come with me today!" My father pleaded at the breakfast table as I stared at him.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused after I processed the statement that my father just spilled on me out of the blue. It was too early in the morning for this.

"You see, I was bragging to one of my good friends about you, and they wanted to meet you. But then we got into an argument about whose child was better than the other and then it turned out into a full out competition to see who has the cutest kid. Now, all we gotta do is show up, show them your adorableness, and then they will surely fall into defeat after meeting you. Pictures can't do your cute face justice you see!"

My father has successfully turned into a doting father.

"The man your father is talking about is the President of the largest Engineering company in the world." Daiki explained, "That man has a son who is your age and recently, they moved back to Japan after staying in a couple of third-world countries in Asia."

"Though it was great to see him again, to think he could possibly say that his kid is cuter than mine. Absurd. No one is cuter than my Tsubaki, you see! I have seen pictures of his son, but there is no way he is cuter than you. Clearly they haven't seen true adorableness."

Why am I being called cute and adorable? I don't remember portraying myself as such?

"And then the sight of you munching on cake is the cutest thing in the world! How your face lights up and your eyes closed as you keep the fork in your mouth!" My father then started to ramble on about the things that I have done as a kid and how I would tag along behind him when I was still learning how to walk.

"Ignoring this annoyingly doting father of yours," Daiki gave a cruel smile as he said this, "Since they would like to meet you, would you mind meeting them to shut your father up?"

My father gave a pout. "Daiki has been so cruel to an old man like me lately."

"You are only 41, so that's hardly considered as an old man."

Though people have thought my father was of middle aged, it was only because he aged a bit quicker due to stress.

"Now that I think about it, how old are you Daiki? When I first met you, I thought you were in your mid-20's, but I never really got to ask you your age." I met Daiki at the end of my 2nd year of Junior High, so it's been 2 years since we have met. To be honest, it felt like I knew him for a lot longer though.

He looked at me amused. "Do I really look that young to you?" he chuckled. "I am 35 years old as of this year."

"Eh?"

"EHHHH?!" My father was even more shocked than I was!

"WHOA, wait! Why did you accept to be my fiance at that time then?!"

Daiki chuckled. "Don't misunderstand me, I truly never had feelings for you." he gave a sad smile. "As a servant and one who served you, I would do anything you say. You saved me in ways that I could never say aloud. I would do anything to stay by your side, even throwing away my pride as a man."

"Plus, I see you as a cute daughter instead of a love interest. That was why I never really laid a hand on you, but only in a fatherly way."

"Now that I think about, you do act like a caring father even when we lived just the two of us."

"EH? Is Daiki a better father than me?!" My father was sulking as he started to stuff his mouth with food.

"Hmm, I see you more as a doting father and Daiki as the father who keeps order, but is still loving."

"You make it sound like we are a married couple." Daiki sighed.

I just stared at them. "You both act like one though."

We then started to laugh all through breakfast about how they really did seem like a married couple.

 **(A/N: Lowkey didn't really think I would ship them together… Urgh I need to calm my yaoi senses…)**

* * *

We were sitting at the cafe my father and I went to during the bonding time. We got a table for 6, but only 5 of the seats were going to be filled. My father sat on my left and Daiki sat on my right as we waited for the two other people to show up.

I heard a bit about the two people who we were going to meet up with. My father's friend is named Yuuki Akiyama, or Mr. Akiyama and his son is named Kaede. Apparently, Kaede is going to transfer into Ouran when our vacation ends. I was also told to be friends with him, but if he is a playboy, I might just leave him in the dust.

As I was telling my father things that he was allowed to say and not allowed to say, two people walked into the cafe. They talked to the waiter for a couple of seconds and then was escorted to our table. My father stood up, shook hands with Mr. Akiyama and Kaede-san and the two sat down. Mr. Akiyama sat in front of my dad and Kaede-san sat in front of me.

"Oh, you must be Tokiya-kun," Mr. Akiyama smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you." he shook my hand. He had reddish brown hair and hazel eyes that both the father and son had.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Akiyama." I shook his hand back. I smiled at his son, Kaede-san, "It's nice to meet you, Kaede-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tokiya-san, but there's no need to use honorifics since we are of the same age." Not going to lie, he was a handsome guy with red hair. He was probably around 5'10 and he had perfect white teeth. He was wearing a casual black suit just like his father, but he was wearing a red tie to match his hair.

It was decided he would call me Tokiya and I would call him Kaede.

After the introduction and the ordering of food, the battle between my father and his started.

"Hmm, my son is a lot cuter than yours." My father started off the conversation. It seemed he understood the position I was in, so he told Mr. Akiyama that I was his son.

"Hmpf, he's cute, but he doesn't have that charm my son has, ya know?" Mr. Akiyama gave a closed eyed nod.

"Charm? What charm? There is no one as charming as Tokiya, mostly his eating face. He stuffs everything into his mouth like a chipmunk and his cheeks puff out making him extra squishy."

"Wait, you shouldn't tell people that!" I retorted but it seemed they weren't listening.

"Okay, that sounds cute, but the way Kaede pouts when can't understand something is so much cuter."

Kaede looked at his father. "Can you not tell people that?"

Our fathers were in there own world at this point. I looked over at Daiki who was eating a strawberry shortcake. He was staring out the window like we didn't even exist.

"I wish I had the ability to block them out like Daiki…" I muttered to myself and tried to eat my flan.

"Ignoring our idiot fathers, what school do you go to?" Kaede smiled as his eyes were saying, 'curse these idiots.'

I told him about going to Ouran and he said he is going to go there as well, so we then proceeding to do some small talk. Talked about how my classes were, what club I was in, and even about the people.

"The Host Club sounds a little…"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly when I heard about it. But due to certain circumstances, I had to join the club. The people are really kind, and my good friend Haruhi got dragged into it, so I don't mind being in the club to much."

"Haruhi? That's a very girly name for a host."

"Well, she is a girl, but she is pretending to be a guy because of her debt with the host club. Though that sounds pretty horrible, she's actually really happy in that club."

"Oh, and how about you? Are you happy in that club?"

I stared at him in the eyes for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, there are a lot of pretty girls and I'm friends with all the members. Not to mention, I get cake and drink tea when I go there. But…"

"But?"

"Ah, I confessed to someone there, but I totally got rejected. I confessed even knowing I had no chance. It makes it kind of hard for me to hangout there to be honest."

My father stopped arguing with Mr. Akiyama and he turned toward me. "Did I just hear someone rejected my precious child?!"

He grabbed onto my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. My father looked quite frightening. "Who dared reject you?!" he questioned, "Who is this low class scum?!"

Just thinking about Hikaru being a low class scum in Kyoya's definition made me tremble in laughter **(If you read the manga you will know what I am talking about xD)**. My father looked at me confused as I wiped a tear. The waiter walked by, I ordered another strawberry shortcake, and then I looked back at my dad.

"I knew I was going to get rejected because they already had someone they liked."

"That low class scum is obviously blind."

"No, the person they like is truly a beautiful person…"

Haruhi was a wonderful human being. Pretty, kind, smart, yet honest. Though she was a little dense, it was part of her charm. She's a beautiful human being.

After that little conversation, I went back to telling Kaede about Ouran. He was also surprised to hear about the competition for the Central Salon. I also told him about all the funny moments I had with the Host Club. I then proceeded to tell him about my best friends and about what clubs they were in.

"It sounds like I am going to have fun at school."

"Well, just be careful as the girls can be kind of crazy."

"Crazy in what kind of way?"

"In a fangirl kind of way."

"Then I am going to stick by you."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yup, I feel like I will be safe if I stick to you."

Well, his instincts aren't wrong. If I were him, I would stick by someone like me if possible. Those girls can get crazy…

After a while, we got kicked out of the cafe because of our parent's arguing. It probably got so annoying that they had to kick us out. That and we probably overstayed our time there. Nonetheless, it seemed the battle wasn't over and they were going to continue it on a later date.

While we were outside, I got Kaede's number, and we decided to meet at school in the morning as I was put in charge to show him around and make sure he doesn't get lost.

"Tokiya, I hope we will get along!"

"Same!"

Honestly, he's very comfortable to be around. A feeling that's different from how Hikaru made me feel.

Hikaru…


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N: HEY BEAUTIFULS. Sorry I am late. As usual. Honestly, a lot of stuff happened. A couple of weeks ago I got a TIA. Basically it is a mini stroke. It wasn't a full blown stroke, but it was pretty much a warning sign that I would probably get a stroke in the future. So, I have been recovering and trying to get my health back up to prevent this future full blown stroke from happening.  
Well enough excuses! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**Tokiya: You seriously got a TIA?! YOU ARE STILL YOUNG. Like you just reached adulthood and you already almost died!?**

 **Me: Shhh. All that matters is that I'm doing okay... Anyways, I do not own Ouran and I never will!)**

* * *

When I arrived at school, Kaede came right after me. He walked up to me in a confident manner fit for a heir, but he had a refreshing and a somewhat careless smile on his face. His uniform fit him perfectly and not a speck of dust could be seen.

"Tokiya, thanks again for being my guide today."

I could hear people whispering in the background, but I tried my best not to pay any attention to them.

"It's no problem at all." I chuckled. "I'm glad you came early because the school is really big. Let's go get your schedule first."

As we walked through the courtyard, many people were calling out my name.

"Tokiya-sama, good morning!"

"Good morning, Suoh-san!"

I waved at most of them giving my good mornings as well. Kaede looked at me a little surprised and confused. "Well, I'm not surprised that you are popular, but why are some of them calling you 'Suoh-san'? As in the Suoh company."

I looked up at him and gave a smile. "I will explain that when I show you around the school. It's a long story."

He gave a nod and the two of us walked into the office.

After being thanked for showing Kaede around by the office ladies, I proceeded to explain my situation as I pointed the important parts of the school out.

"Though you know me through my father, he told you I was his son, but he only did that given the circumstances that I am in, but I don't mind telling you."

He looked confused as I continued.

"Due to a series of events, my parents divorced and my mother took custody over me. She had a drinking and drug problem, so she spiralled into debt and sold me off to pay that debt. She sold me to the Suoh family and she left to South Korea on the very same day. That is why people know me as Suoh Tokiya, adopted son of the Suoh family."

"But then, why are you living with your real father now?" he questioned as I pointed out the cafeteria and one of the gyms.

"After many incidents, the Suoh president deemed me unworthy and not of use anymore, so she disowned me. When the school year ends, they will tell the whole world that I have died. I will then be able to live my life as the person I truly am, Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki?"

"Yes, I will be able to live my life once again as the girl I truly feel myself to be. I don't have to pretend to be a boy anymore when the school year ends."

He looked at me shocked and then confused. "Whoa, wait, you are a girl?"

We stopped in the hallway as I stared at him for a moment. I then gave a dorky smile. "Shocking isn't it? I am biologically female and identify as one."

He looked exhausted from the information. "Jeeze, I was seriously convinced you were male. Well, I don't really care about gender, but you should warn someone when you are going to drop a bomb like that."

"Ah, it seems I forgot to do so. Well, anyways, this is our classroom."

We stood in front of class 1-A in the empty hallway. Everyone was already in class as we took our time on the stroll around the school. I opened the door and pushed Kaede inside who was finally feeling a little nervous. We talked to the teacher for the reason as to why I was late, and then I walked to my seat. Kaede stayed in the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to tell him to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name is Akiyama Kaede," he gave a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can all become good friends like I have with Tokiya~."

The girls squealed at his introduction and at his little emphasis on my name…

"Well, since you are such good friends with Suoh-san, you can sit behind him and have him tell you the information of what we have learned thus far." The teacher said as he shooed Kaede off to sit behind me.

I turned around and handed him my textbook and notebook for the class. I explained to him all the things that we have done in class and told him that he could copy off my notes for the next week, so he could adjust to the school life easier. We weren't really doing much in homeroom today, so I was allowed to help him with anything he didn't understand. He was smart, so he understood things fairly quickly.

Gen who was sitting next to me turned around and smiled. "Akiyama-san, my name is Hasegawa Gen, I am one of Tokiya's best friends and childhood."

Kazuto who was sitting next to Gen smiled. "And I am Ishimura Kazuto, a best friend and childhood friend of Tokiya and Gen."

"Oh, Tokiya has told me about you guys! It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kaede smiled and the three started to talk about various things. "You can just call me Kaede."

They hit it off pretty well from what I could see. Kaede was an easy to talk to guy. He wasn't arrogant and he was shockingly nice. He was a little too perfect, but I didn't mind that.

"Tokiya," I turned to see Haruhi who was tapping on my shoulder. She was sitting right in front of me. "We have an important club event today, so you can't ditch today."

"Important?"

"Well, this is an ordered from Tamaki-senpai and he will start to get annoying if I don't at least tell you." she gave an exhausted sigh. "Please come because he gets really annoying when you don't."

"Ehh? I guess I don't have a choice but to see onii-san right?"

The 3 looked at me slightly disheartened as Haruhi looked confused. Well, I didn't tell Haruhi about my situation, which is why she's confused at their actions. I just brushed it off and we went back to helping Kaede catch up.

But oddly enough, I felt like I was being stared at by 2 sets of eyes.

* * *

On the top floor of the south building, at the end of the north corridor, when we opened the door, what was blowing was the Ryuukyuu's wind. Said in a Okinaan dialect, the host club members said their choruses of welcomes. Well, besides for Kaede who stood there with no clue as to what was happening.

Each of the members and Kaede were wearing kimonos flower designs and accessories in their hairs. Tokiya and Kaede were the first to go to their seats with Tokiya's regulars. The girls were happy to see Tokiya and Kaede at the host club together. They were also happy that Tokiya showed up because it had been awhile since she had been at club.

"Tokiya-sama, what have you been doing lately?" One of her regulars asked.

Tokiya, who was stuffing her face with cake tilted her head just a bit and gave a smile. "Well, I have been hanging out with some friends lately."

One of the girls pouted. "And they are more entertaining than being together with us?"

"I enjoy being together with you all and talking with you girls. Being around cute and beautiful girls like you heals the soul."

Tokiya's comment made them blush and smile. Kaede looked at her and thought that she really knew how to flatter a lady. Nonetheless, he just thought it was pretty typical of her.

"Ne ne, Tokiya, I want to try some of your cake." Kaede pointed to Tokiya's strawberry shortcake.

"Alright, open your mouth then." She lifted the fork up a couple inches away from his mouth. He got one of the strawberries with the cake.

He smiled giving an 'aaaah' and chomped down on the fork. He smiled. "Delicious!"

"Since I gave you some of my cake, I want some of yours."

Kaede had a strawberry cheese cake and Tokiya has been eyeing his cake for a while.

"Alright, say 'aaaah'."

"Aaaaah"

Tokiya ate the piece of cheesecake and felt herself going to heaven. "Best decision of my life."

All the girls in the room were staring at the two who seemed like they were in their own world. Thinking about how much Yaoi potential Tokiya and Kaede had, they couldn't help but immediately ship them.

"Tokiya-sama, we didn't know you liked to eat sweets!"

"We never seen you eat them while you are here."

"Ah, I actually have a really big sweet tooth and I go out often to the cake shop near by to eat cake. Though I have always wanted to try the cake here."

Kaede smiled. "That's also where I met Tokiya!"

As Tokiya and Kaede conversed with her regulars, Haruhi was staring at a star fruit. As the twins did their brotherly love act, Haruhi grabbed then grabbed a dragon fruit.

Holding on to Usa-chan, Honey-senpai walked over to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" he called out to her, "What's wrong? Since then, you have been constantly staring at fruit~."

Everyone started to fuss over Haruhi who innocently stared at all the fruit. Kyoya-senpai even got Mori-senpai to cut the dragon fruit for her.

"Everyone seems like they are having fun," Kaede commented as he looked around the room, "It's kind of sad that it's hard for you to come here. Which one did you confess to?"

Since the girls left to crowd around Haruhi and the other Host Club members, Tokiya and Kaede were sitting alone eating cake and drinking coffee.

"Well, I confessed to one of the twins, and it's kind of painful to look at him so often." Tokiya gave a sad smile.

"It's stupid right? Even though I got rejected and said that I would move on, there's still a little part of me that wants to keep loving him. The heart is strange. Even though the brain tells the heart it's too painful and that door should be closed, the heart wants what it wants until it's left with nothing."

Kaede looked at Tokiya for a moment and then moved her hair out of her face so he could look at her in the eyes. "Isn't it fine to just have a small part of you to love him? You don't have to get over him quickly, but you can take your time and let the feelings fade on their own without rushing. One day, you will find someone who will truly come to love you and then you can take those feelings of love you once had and direct them in a positive way to that person."

"We are still young, so you have plenty of time to find someone else to love. It would be great if he loved you back, but maybe he's just not the right guy."

Tokiya felt the warmth of his hand on her face. Closing her eyes she took in all that he said and gave a smile. "You are right, I won't try to rush it anymore."

Kaede smiled and ruffled her hair. "That's right, that's good."

The two of them gave a soft chuckle and continued to watch over the host club members who were talking with the American Football Club. Seeing Kyoya-senpai smiling as he messed with the president of the club and even going as far as dumping the skins of fruit on to his hand was a sight to behold.

"Kyoya-senpai can really be cruel, but it's entertaining." Tokiya commented.

"This is a weird bunch of people, huh." Kaede also commented as he stared at them.

On the side, the twins were staring at Tokiya and Kaede.

Kaoru was trying to contain his feelings. "Why is that guy so close to Tokiya?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Hikaru scuffed. "Actually, I don't like him in general."

Out of nowhere, Kyouya-senpai popped up behind them. "Is it because he is too perfect and the complete opposite of you?"

Hikaru sweatdropped. "What do you mean he is 'too perfect'?"

"Can anyone be 'too perfect'?" Kaoru questioned.

"Good grades, attractive features, heir to a first class company, good at sports and music, and he has a nice personality. Unlike your twisted childish personality, he has a soothing, relaxing personality and he doesn't flaunt his money. Isn't he just too different from you? Why do you hate him even though you don't know him?"

Kyoya-senpai continued to tease Hikaru in a lowkey kind of way. Hikaru, who was red in the face, had no idea how to respond to Kyoya-senpai who went back to harassing Kuze-senpai, the presidents of the football club.

"You're a really calculating bastard!" Kuze-senpai shouted, "What about it?! Let's have a match!"

"I refuse," Kyoya-senpai smiled. "To accept a match without gain. For a long time my father…"

Cutting him off, Tamaki shouted. "No! Accept this match Kyoya!"

"Tamaki?"

"It must be sports! Men should confront themselves with sports! Sinking into your sweat that comes from when you are going all out, Hot Spirit! By their will of winning, men are bonding themselves with friendship!"

Tamaki gave his speech.

Kyoya-senpai immediately retorted. "Tamaki, calm down. In the first place, the idea of me bonding with Kuze-senpai is wrong…"

"What did you say?!" Kuze shouted.

Tamaki was saying things to himself as Haruhi finally realized where he was going. She looked startled. "Eh… you must be kidding.. It can't be…"

"Therefore, I will propose right now to hold the first Ouran Sports Competition in Ouran's history!" He posed as he pointed at everyone.

Everyone was shocked, but Haruhi was in so much distressed it was like she got hit by lightning. "NO-!."

Everyone besides Haruhi, Kyoya-senpai, Tokiya, and Kaede started to cheer about things getting interesting.

Tokiya gave a sigh. "He's a fucking idiot, but you can't hate him." she gave a warm smile. "I didn't think there would be a day where I would get to participate in a sports festival at school again."

"Well, I'm pretty sure their thoughts on the Sports Festivals is going to be different from the norm."

Tokiya stared at them with a blank expression. "That.. is.. certainly true… Knowing them, they are going to blow this whole thing out of proportion and then I am going to get a massive headache."

Kaede and Tokiya stared at Tamaki thinking that there is no hope for the legitness of the sports festival…. The two of them decided to just go along with whatever shenanigans Tamaki had in store for all of them…


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N: Hey you guys... Yeah I am late as all mighty hell, but I have been super busy lately... I have been trying my best to write, but panic attacks, emotional break downs, school, life, and stress had gotten a hold of me. Well it's my winter break, and it's a little short, but I will try to update one more chapter this winter break. I will try. No promises... Well, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **You guys also need to comment more! I get depressed not seeing any comments T_T**

 **Also, I probably fucked up KAZUTO's name and accidentally put Kazuki like hundred times. HIS NAME IS KAZUTO. I SORRY.**

 **Tokiya: Marky... that panic attack you had was really bad you know...**

 **Me: I know I know. But I made it through it...**

 **Tokiya: You cried for like 3 hours and took forever to calm down...**

 **Me: Shhhhh I'm okaayyy. ANYWAYS. I do not own ouran and I never will! Enjoy the storyyy *As I ignore Tokiya*)**

* * *

"You are on the white team with us, Tokiya!" Kazuto smiled brightly as we walked toward the Host Club room.

Gen nodded. "Since they went by attendance numbers, we ended up in the same team."

"But why am I the only one on the red team?" Kaede questioned.

It was upsetting that he was the only one of our group to go to the red team, but there's nothing we can do about it.

"Well, now we can have a show down with you!" Gen replied excitedly.

"I hope you guys know that this won't be a normal sports festival so the only time a true competition can go down is the relay race…" I gave a sigh as I thought about all the ridiculous things that were mentioned on the school newspaper.

"Typical of the Host Club who proposed this idea." Kazuto chuckled as he didn't seem to care about the ridiculousness of the whole thing.

"Do I have to participate?" I questioned giving an exhausted sigh. "This is just more of a hassle than anything."

"Tamaki-senpai will be mad if you don't." Kazuto chuckled.

"Onii-san can suck it and deal with it."

"Milord won't be happy to hear his little sister say that you know." Hikaru gave a smirk as he walked up behind us with Kaoru.

"That's right," Kaoru agreed with his brother, "Well, you are on the White team right? You and I are in the same team together!"

"Which is not fair! Why is it that Haruhi and I are on the Red team and you guys are on the White team? That's not fair." Hikaru complained as he slammed the door to the club room open. He started to complain to Kyoya-senpai to tell Tamaki to change Kaoru and I into the Red team somehow. Which made no sense as to why he wanted me in his team as well?

"Ask him yourself" Kyoya-senpai gave an exhausted sigh.

Honey-senpai walked up to us. "Takashi and I are also in different teams!" he smiled and giggled. "Takashi is in the Red team and I am in the White team. What about Tama-chan?"

"Who knows…. Isn't that guy on the Red team? In my class, I was assigned the White team. So if you follow the order…"

Tamaki magically appeared in the room. "EXACTLY, HUA HAHA" he gave the most stupid laugh. "The organizer of this sport festival and vice chief of the red team is none other than me! Red team will definitely win!"

"Kyoya, too! Since we are on different teams, both of us should fight without restraint!" Tamaki was grabbing at Kyoya-senpai's shoulders and was up in his face. "Then we'll deepen our friendship even more!"

Kyoya-senpai didn't flinch, but he just stared at Tamaki. "Is it really friendship when the guy is organizing a worthless event even though you are against it?"

Tamaki started to tear up. "W-well, I am sorry Kyoya, but.. but, if you participated you could also have fun…"

"Is that so?" Kyoya-senpai stood up and turned around. "Well, I didn't think there was a meaningful reason."

"Kyoya…"

"Even though there isn't any merits, I have to sweat in a futile event! I don't have any preferences in activities like these. I also refused the White team's chief position!"

"Kyoya..!"

"Tamaki, sorry, but leave me alone." Kyoya-senpai was already at the door. "This time, I don't like your way of doing things." with this, Kyoya-senpai was out the door and left all of us in a daze.

As we all stared in that direction, Hikaru commented. "Eh, it can't be… is he really pissed…?"

"Yeah, he might not show up at the sport festival…" Kaoru commented after him.

"I have never seen Kyoya-senpai so angry." I stated as we all looked at the door.

Honey-senpai gave his input. "He said a lot of things about merit, but the truth is that he is sulking because he feels betrayed by Tama-chan."

I admire Honey-senpai's intuition about things like this. Even though he seems so childish, he is probably one of the sharpest tools in the shed and the brightest lightbulb in the room.

Tamaki started to sulk about how it wasn't his intention and then cried about how he wanted to use Kyoya-senpai's kotatsu all year round. After that, he was crouched down so low in his corner, everyone was surprised that a person can sulk this lowly in a corner.

Hikaru sweatdropped. "Ah… this is the first time Milord has sat this low in his corner!" he sighed. "I missed the the timing to talk about about transferring Kaoru and Tokiya into the red team."

"I don't know why you want me on the red team as well, but if we ask to switch Kaede to the white team then you can at least have Kaoru on your team as well." I stated not minding much. I also wanted to be on the same team as Kaede.

Kaede looked at me in happiness. "Tokiyaaaaa."

"No," Kaoru suddenly raised his voice, but he smiled. "Hikaru, I am okay with being in the white team."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked upset, but complied to Kaoru's request.

"Sorry, Kaede, you are on the Red Team it seems." I looked at him with apologetic eyes.

He sighed. "Can't be helped, right?

"Poor Kaede being the only one in the red team." Kazuto chuckled.

"RIP to the red team who is going to get their asses kicked." Gen's fighting spirit shot out of him.

As my best friends and I argued with Kaede on who will win the Sports Festival. Kyoya-senpai slammed the door open; sweat rolling down his face, he panted as if he had run a marathon.

"Hey, you guys!" he looked at Tamaki. "If the red team wins, I'll let you use my kotatsu all year around! Is that alright?!"

"Kyoy-" Tamaki was about to give Kyoya-senpai a beautiful embrace until he was pushed aside.

Kyoya-senpai walked towards all the members of the white team and looked at Kaoru first. "Kaoru, is there a list of all the members of the White Team?"

"Eh- yeah, probably in the student council room..." Kaoru nonchalantly replied.

"Tokiya, I want you to help Kaoru split the White team into strengths."

I gave a salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Honey-senpai, Gen-san, can I leave the supervision of the training of the members to you both?"

Honey-senpai and Gen threw their arms up into the air and said, "We will do it!"

"Kazuto-san, Kaoru, you both will become my support as well."

Kaoru and Kazuto saluted just like Tokiya. "Roger that!"

Tamaki looked so happy he was tearing up. "Kyoya, my friend!" he went to go hug him. "You thought it over! Let us both-"

"I am so overwhelmed by anger that I must find a way to convert it!" Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up. He then glared over at Tamaki and the rest of the Red Team. "I'll crush you and Kuze-senpai."

Giving a smirk, he folded his arms as this aura was spread around him and the rest of the White Team that was in the room. We posed as if looking down on the Red Team members. Kyoya-senpai stated, "The victory belongs to the White Team."

I smiled. "Just do your best with your friendship and your vigorous excuse of power!"

All of us in the White Team just gave a chuckle as the Red Team looked a bit frightened. Mostly Kaede who was confused in our change in behavior. Poor guy didn't even see this coming.


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N: HEY I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO FUCKING LATE! I am always late, but a lot of things have been happening, I got sick and I have been having this killer migraine for about a week now. School has been killing me. Luckily, I got accepted into my first pick university so I am very happy about that. Also, the update took forever because chapter 46, which I just finished working on, took me freaking forever! Enjoy this short chapter because the next one is going to be quite the read!**

 **Me: I don't know when I will post the next chapter though.. Maybe after 47...**

 **Tokiya: Take your time. Didn't you work on this fanfic even though you had a really bad headache and have a shit ton of homework to do?**

 **Me: SHHHH don't tell people that! Gosh! XD Well anyways, I don't own Ouran and I never will!)**

* * *

After Ootori Kyoya's (the leader of the White Team) declaration of war, each team assembled together to plan out their strategies.

Meanwhile, Tokiya escaped the meeting and was lazing around Arai's house.

"I can't believe you ditched Gen and Kazuto at the meeting to come over here!" he said as he flicked Tokiya in the forehead. "What happens if the host club finally decides to get angry at me?" he was just joking around, but he kind of did worry for Tokiya who always ditched important club events/meetings.

"They can just fill me in on it when I get to school," Tokiya replied rubbing her forehead because of the pain. "Plus there's no point in me going there anyways."

"Huh? Why not? Don't you guys have that sport festival?"

"We do, but I will be going to France during that week of the festival."

"Eh? When the hell was this?"

"I found out yesterday night."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope."

"Urgh."

She smiled at him. "I will tell them all about it tomorrow."

"Promise?" he questioned doubting his best friend slightly.

"I promise." She stuck out her pinky.

He chuckled and grabbed her pinky with his.

* * *

"I won't be in the country during the sports festival," Tokiya gave a bow in front of the meeting room that was being held for the white team. "I apologize for this last minute notice, but I just found out the day before yesterday about the ordeal."

"Where will you be going?" Kyoya-senpai, who was designated to speak, questioned.

"I will be going to France."

His eyebrow raised as he stared at her. "Why will you be going back there?"

"Business trip." She simply replied.

It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the full truth. Yes, she was going there for a business meeting, but she was going their not for the Suoh Company, but a different one. Kyoya-senpai and the rest of the Host Club thought she was still part of the Suoh family, so they didn't pry too much.

"Understood, just come back." Kyoya sighed as he remembered the last time she went to France. It was such a big deal that they all had to come up with plans to kidnap her to bring her back. If he had to describe it in one word it would be, annoying. Nonetheless, she was his dear friend, so he dealt with the annoyingness of it.

"I promise I will this time. I just have to finish some unfinished business."

She also wanted to go there to see Lady Eclair again and tell her all about her confession to Hikaru. Also, Lady Eclair had found a lover months before so Tokiya was going to be meeting with him for the first time. Even though Lady Eclair told her about him, she still wanted to meet him.

"Well, right now, everyone is doing some Spartan training with Gen and Honey-senpai. Kazuto and Kaoru are getting more information on the opposing team. Though it's sad to not have you participating, I'm sure we will be able to make it through."

Even though Kyoya-senpai gave one of his smiles, Tokiya could tell he was a bit ticked off with her always leaving at important moments. Nonetheless, she couldn't really do anything about it.

"Understood. I will be cheering for the White Team's victory in France. Please have someone tape the whole thing. I want to watch you all gain victory and the Red Team writhing in despair."

Kyoya-senpai gave one of his genuine, but evil smile. "Of course, I will have Tamaki crying in the camera."

The two chuckled evilly as the surrounded teammates felt a shiver run down their spines. Only when Kyoya-senpai and Tokiya are together like this is when they will all know true fear.

* * *

"Wow, France is still as beautiful as ever, but it's so fucking cold." Tokiya muttered under her breath shivering.

"You aren't really good with the cold are you?" Daiki chuckled. "Even though you live in Japan where it can get cold, why are you still not use to it."

"I'm more of a warmth person. I would rather die of a heat stroke than die freezing."

"That's a bit extreme."

"How is it extreme? It's the truth."

Tokiya grumbled as she got into the car. Daiki just laughed a bit at her suffering and got into the driver's seat of the car.

"To the company first?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Tokiyaaaa always leaving us." Gen pouted as he was sitting in the seats where the White Team was.

Kazuto was whining as well. "Tokiyaaaaaaa, come baccckkk."

It was finally the start of the first every Ouran Sports Festival!


	46. Chapter 46

_**(A/N: I AM SO SORRY. It's been more than 3 months and I am just very very sorry for not updating. Honestly, school has been super stressful and I am honestly out of school. I am going to graduate High School next week. Congrats to me. Yay. I have been writing fanfictions since 8th/Freshmen year of Highschool. I am going to end my fanfiction writing with this story... This story is going to be my last fanfiction because I need to be a productive member of society... I will try my best to finish this, but I can't make any promises. If I don't finish this, I am really sorry.**_

 _ **Thank you my beautiful readers for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER. I will try to update a couple more chapters later on this month and next month, but there are no promises. T_T**_

 _ **I do not own Ouran and NEVER WILl!)**_

* * *

 **(PLEASE READ. THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY: T** **he person speaking with _[Italicized Speech]_ is a random announcer guy. Tokiya will be speaking with {Regular}. It's easier this way….)**

 _[The day has come at last! We have superb, clear autumnal weather! Great weather for a sports festival!]_

 _[Now, we will declare the Sports Festival of the High School section of Ouran Academy, OPEN!]_

Wearing their sports jersey colors, each team posed as the announcer talked.

As Mei-chan, Misuzu, and Ranka-san made their way to the arena, a voice that everyone knew spoke into the mic.

{Finallllyyy, the Sports Festival has started.} Tokiya smiled and waved at everyone who was shocked to see her. {Ah, the first contest is the bread eating contest…? Why is there tables in the middle of the Arena my dear Announcer friend…?}

 _[Well, it was a gift from the Chairman, you see. This contest is limited to girls only. The tables are an Italian classic!]_

{I question the meaning of Sports Festivals and it's only the first contest….}

As Tokiya gave her commentary, Mei-chan, Ranka, and Misuzu couldn't help but agree with her. The girls on the other hand, seemed delighted about the bread eating contest. They were also squealing Tokiya's name who talked with the other announcer.

The host club, on the other hand, was shocked to see her. Mostly the white team who thought she was going to be in France for the rest of the week. Nonetheless, the show must go on!

 _[Well anyways, each table has 3 types of croissants. These were offered by the famous Richie and Roi Grand Hotel in France, who bake their bread in a magnificent, traditional way!]_

{They sure do look delicious as all food is delicious… I'm a little jealous...}

 _[Ano… If you want, I can sneak you one when the girls are guessing the 3 types of breads they pick…]_

{Eh?! Really?! But if I guess it correctly, would I have to go to the goal that is like 5 meters away from the girls, but super far from me?!}

 _[If it's you, you can sit here and continue to comment while you eat.]_

{Hahaha, you are too kind to me. Ohhhh, someone has called for a waiter!}

 _[Really?! That was fast! It's Jounouchi from the White Team who has called for a waiter! Andddd she guessed it correctly!]_

The waiter held up a sign with a circle on it to show that she was correct.

{She gracefully reaches the goal first! I didn't even get a chance to eat a piece of bread. I'm so upset!}

Again, Mei-chan, Ranka, and Misuzu were off to the side in complete shock.

Ranka sweatdropped. "...However we see it, it's a rich people event…"

"By the way, that isn't even a sport…" Mei-chan gave a comment. "It's a tea party on a field…"

Misuzu was speechless…

Tokiya could see off to the side Tamaki running over to Haruhi talking to her about something. She smiled and then looked at the other announcer who noticed something wrong with the Red Team's members on the field.

 _[What?! There is something wrong with the Red Team's table!]_

All the girls were gagging as they held their mouths.

{The Red Team's girls are leaving one after the other! It's the White Team's complete Victory! Go White Team! I mean poor Red Team…}

As the members of the Red Team were fighting and making a ruckus, their teammates who were already at the track was staring at them in confusion. As they wondered what was going on with their teammates, the other announcer gave the signal.

 _[On your mark, ready…. GO!]_

A gunshot could be heard and the White Team's members already dashed leaving the Red Team still at the starting line and confused. The two Red Team members were shocked to see the race already started, and they dashed towards the finish line as fast as they could. Sadly, they fell into the last two places.

{The Red Team should concentrate more. Such a shame that the White Team has already made it to the finish line.}

 _[Tokiya-san, what are they even doing? While the Red Team is fighting, the White Team is steadily getting points. Are you happy that the White Team won again, as you were previously in their team?]_

{Ah, I'm definitely happy, but I can't help but pity the Red Team. They need to step up their game or I might get mad that they are making it way too easy for the White Team to win.}

Meanwhile, the White Team was talking smack about the Red Team.

"Leader, our opponents are suddenly self-destructing!" Kaoru said with a bored expression.

Honey-senpai said expressionlessly. "They are really stupid."

"Not surprised since Tamaki is there." Gen chuckled.

"I can't help but feel bad for Kaede and Haruhi-kun…" Kazuki gave a wry smile.

"So that was why you suggested to make the best ones participate in the Bread Eating Contest." The Student Council President sweatdropped.

The Vice-President, Kuze's fiance, smiled and giggled. "As expected of Kyoya-kun!" she flattered him. "If something can leave them in a terrible condition, you'll see it."

Kyoya-senpai smirked. "It's too early to rejoice, everyone."

"The ones who lose concentration during a match are the ones to lose. With this stream, let's steadily earn points."

All the members of the White Team were crowded around Kyoya-senpai as they all gave evil vibes to the Red Team. They were seriously ready to beat the Red Team down into the ground, and Kyoya-senpai was going to come out on top.

 _[Next is the mixed ball throwing contest!]_

At this moment, Haruhi ears perked up. "Ah, I have to go." she said somewhat enthusiastically. She was thankful that this 'sport' didn't require too much physical activity. It was probably the only thing she could do.

Tamaki, who was standing next to her, shouted, "It's your turn, Haruhi!" even though Haruhi should've been nervous, he was the nervous one. "When you get nervous, you have to draw the 'beauty' character on your palm 3 times…!"

She smiled at him. "It's alright, Tamaki-senpai!" she gave a small victory pose. "I'll do my best to reverse the situation!"

Tamaki looked at her mesmerized, while poor Kasanoda behind her was doing the little advice Tamaki gave to Haruhi. Around her, all the girls were squealing about how manly she was. Hikaru was off to the side staring at the girls thinking, 'these girls…'

Going back to Tokiya and the other Announcer…

 _[The Ball Throwing contest, which consists of throwing as many beanbags into a basket that is 4meters above the contestants. In other words, a stupid commoner's game.]_

Ranka stood off to the side as he said, "That announcer is starting to piss me off."

{Hey, announcer friend, that is rude. Make one more rude comment about commoners and we can't be friends anymore.}

 _[I'm so sorry! Please forgive me~!]_

{Eh, I will consider it… Well anyways, this time, the basket that will be used is a national treasure! Wait, seriously? A national treasure? I don't understand logic anymore. Well anyways, it's a Betsubuuemon's traditional bamboo work! Wow, this person's name is a handful. As for the beanbags, they were manually tied and colored by the famous, Kyuuyuuzen 'Aoi Yama'.}

Hearing Tokiya talk, Misuzu and Mei-chan looked at Haruhi wide eye and they forgot where they were. Mei-chan leaned over the railing and started to shout, "Haruhi, don't you know that those cloths are high class material?!" she ended with an insult, "IDIOT!"

"HUH…? Mei-chan…" Haruhi sweatdropped as she held two beanbags.

"They are not things to be thrown or played with! Hey, pick them up quickly! Don't let them get dirty! RIGHT AWAY!"

Haruhi was confused as she started to pick up beanbags. "Eh... ? Okay…"

Mei-chan pointed at Kasanoda. "Hey, red-haired guy over there! Help her!"

Kasanoda looked scared. "Aaa?!"

The other Red Team members around them started to say how they felt bad for Haruhi who had to pick up the beanbags because of the scary person. Soon afterwards, the Red Team members on the field crowded around Haruhi giving her the beanbags instead of throwing them into the basket.

{Poor Haruhi, look at her struggle to hold all the beanbags. She looks like she's going to drop them all.}

 _[They haven't scored anything so far! White team has complete victory once again!]_

{I am not surprised. The Red Team hasn't scored any good points so far.}

The next couple of contests held the same results. The White Team was steadily gaining points, while The Red Team was being left further and further into the dust leaving them shocked and disappointed. Even though Kuze-senpai, President of the American Football Club, came back, they were still in the Red. No pun intended.

In one contest, Nekozawa was even disqualified for running in the opposite direction!

On the Red Team's side, Kuze-senpai was getting mad at Tamaki; Hikaru, Mori, and Kaede couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene happening in front of them.

Meanwhile, on the White Team's side, things were going smoothly and peacefully. Kaoru then noticed the Chairman, 'Tokiya' and Tamaki's father.

"Eh?! It's the Chairman…" Kaoru saw the Chairman socializing with other parents who actually came to the student event. "I thought it was good that Haruhi's family came to the sports festival, but some parents came too…"

Kyoya-senpai gave a sigh. "They probably have a lot of free time right now."

"Oh well, both my parents are at work, but where are yours?" Kaoru questioned Kyoya-senpai looking for his parents.

Kyoya explained how his parents wouldn't come and if they did, he would have thought of a completely different plan because of his position. Instead of brutal annihilation, it would have been to gain popularity. He would still win, but he would be playing his cards in a completely different, but graceful manner.

As they were talking, the Candy Crafting contest was coming to an end. Tamaki, who attracted the eyes of everyone with his graceful movements, shocked everyone with the crappy outcome of the state of his candy. It was supposed to be a candy of his precious Kuma-chan stuffed animal, but it was so deformed, Tokiya was laughing so hard she fell out of her seat.

{PFFFTTTT, Onii-san was so amazingly graceful. I just. I'm done. I applaud you Tamaki. My big brother is too funny.}

 _[I apologize for Suoh-san always going off topic… Anyways, the red team scored badly and because of this, the red team now has 63 points and the white team has 183. That's a 120 point difference!]_

{Ohhh, The White Team is definitely kicking butt today! Go, White Team!}

 _[Didn't you say that you weren't going to cheer for a specific team?]_

{Oh, did I? Opps?"

 _[Well, the Cheering event is coming up? How do you think it will go?]_

{From my sources, The Red Team has something up their sleeves, so I am sure this will be interesting.}

The Red Team was feeling down, but no matter how much Tamaki tried to encourage them, they didn't want to do anything anymore. Tamaki and Hikaru was then called over by Renge and headed to the place to get ready for the Cheering Act.

Haruhi rushed to him to try to cheer him up, but he seemed like he had everything planned, so she watched him go out. She knew that he had something planned, and she couldn't help but smile at him leaving.

Shockingly, The Red Team decided to do a Shakespeare play!

" _I am the Muse God of Fire Poetry_ ," Hikaru stepped out on to the field in front of the Red Team in Knight outfit that seemed to have resemblance to the Middle East. " _Actors and nobles, we are in the battlefield from this little scene. Now, under agincourt's sky there are countless shaking helmets without any strength left._ "

Kaoru looked excited. "This… it's from 'Henry V'!"

Kaede smiled. "This will definitely cheer everyone up, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at him a little baffled, but soon nodded. "You are right, I am sure everyone will feel some strength after this."

"'Agincourt,' which means it's the decisive battle of the Hundred Years War in the 15th century." Honey-senpai gave an 'as a matter of fact' voice. He was so adorable and small, but he was filled with knowledge.

The Red Team started saying negative comments about how they just wanted this to end quickly. They lost all hope for their team until a voice came out of nowhere.

" _Whose wish is the one expressed just now_?"

Tamaki came out in a knight outfit, but it was different from Hikaru's because it didn't look like he was from the Middle East. He was in actor mode and even if someone complimented his outfit, he didn't stray from his lines.

 _"So, it was your voice which has expressed that wish just now. If you don't have the courage to join this battle, then you may leave. I won't stop you."_

He stopped right in front of the person who was complaining about leaving. His face turned dead serious as he stared into the soul of this young man.

 _"It is not my wish to fight alongside cowards who fear death."_

Everyone looked at Tamaki shocked because of his expression. It was different from the clumsy, fun-loving, flirty Tamaki that they knew.

Kyoya-senpai stood off to the side as he complimented Tamaki for picking the play. He thought it was clever and well thought out. He knew things would get interesting after this.

 _"However, gentlemen! If you fight today's battle until the end, you can return safely to your homes. I think that in times when today's battle is spoken of, you will be able to strengthen your chest and feel proud of yourself. People are forgetful. Even if others forget all about today, the recollection of this day's honour and happiness will still stay fresh in our memories."_

It was as if the words Tamaki was saying were meant for the Red Team. Mori-senpai smiled, while Haruhi was a bit shocked at the outcome of the play. Nonetheless, she was happy.

 _"If you fear defeat and leave this place, then you will curse yourself afterwards. That is why, even if we are only a few people, we will be the group who is granted happiness. On this day, in this battle, those who shed blood, each of them will become brothers…!"_

The depressed members of the Red Team started to get motivated from Tamaki's speech.

Tamaki looked at everyone with a smile. _"Then, gentlemen! Let's go! God is blessing all of our brothers!"_

They all cheered happily with lots of fighting spirit. They were ready to reverse the situation.

{OOOOOOOhhhhh, things are starting to get interesting! What a well thought out play!}

Meanwhile, the White Team had a very cute cheering squad.

"In prayer of the White Team's victory…" The Student Council President shouted as best as he could. "We send yells to the White Team!"

Behind him, there were students wearing animals masks, and behind them were cheerleaders. They were all shouting, "Go, go, White Team, let's go!"

A guy on the White Team couldn't help but give a wry smile. "Why is our cheering team so darn cute…?"

{Aww, White Team! You all look so cute! 100/10 from me!}

 _[I don't think that's how things work…]_

After the cheering contest, the obstacle race with Honey and Mori was about to begin.

"My, my, what a coincidence!" Honey-senpai smiled at Mori-senpai. "Are you entering the obstacle race, too?"

Honey-senpai teased a bit. "Aren't you too big to go through the tire obstacle?"

"Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai looked at Honey-senpai and questioned, "How could you allow Kyoya to do all of this?"

"Haninozuka-style doesn't tolerate dirty psychological tactics, does it?"

Honey-senpai smiled. "Well, you are right…" he innocently put his pointer finger near his mouth. "I think his atrocious tactics are the proof of him being very serious about this."

He smirked. "Is Kyo-chan too angry to remember? Wasn't this just a stupid 'meritless' field day to him?"

Mori-senpai didn't say anything as he looked at Honey-senpai.

 _[We are kicking off the later half segment with the obstacle race! The highlight is the battle between Haninozuka vs. Morinozuka in the first race! It's a cousin face-off!]_

{Now this is what I am talking about! READY.. SET…. GOOOO!}

At the sound of the gunshot, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were neck to neck running down the track to the first obstacle. At one point, Mori-senpai took the lead because of his longs legs, so he was able to reach the obstacle first. It was to jump over super tall vaults, but he had no problem with them.

Everyone thought that Honey-senpai would have a problem, but he jumped over all of the vaults like it was child's play…

 _[He jumped…?! Surely, that is supposed to be impossible! He is a super human being! Is it true that he is a bunny reincarnated?!]_

{Ooo, I don't know about that, but he effortlessly passed Mori-senpai who was, as expected, having a bit of troubles with the tires. Wait, is the next obstacle cake eating?!}

Haruhi and Kaede shouted in sync, "Wait a minute?! That's not an obstacle for Honey-senpai!"

Honey-senpai was the first to get there, so he was about to shove a piece in his mouth, but Mori-senpai came up next to him and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Honey-senpai stared up at Mori-senpai baffled as Mori-senpai continued to eat.

Honey-senpai sat there in disbelief. "...You have to savor the cake or you will insult the patisserie.."

Mori-senpai ran off after swallowing. "I savored. Thanks." it seemed he gave thanks to the patisserie who wasn't there.

Tears built up in Honey-senpai eyes. "I said…" but in a split second, he became angry. "YOU HAVE TO SAVOR THE CAKE TO THE FULL EXTENT!"

With a look of anger, a fighting spirit that could be send to take down an army barehanded, Honey-senpai chased at Mori-senpai who ran as fast as he could with a slight sweatdrop.

 _[It seems Haninozuka doesn't like the way Morinozuka ate his cake! He is super scary! Remind me to never eat cake in front of him!]_

{Just don't eat cake like Mori-senpai and I think you are good. Anyways, the raged bunny takes the lead with the net obstacle!}

 _[Ooo, and he keeps the lead as he moves to the pole vault, which is the last obstacle… WHAT?!]_

{Oh no! Honey-senpai didn't reach it that well and he is falling}

Everyone shouted Honey-senpai's name, but a dark horse came to save the day. He caught Honey-senpai midair and landed on the mat…

 _[Oh my god! Morinozuka caught Haninozuka who lost balance! What a beautiful cousinly love!]_

{And the winner is…. The Red Team! Since Mori-senpai landed on the mat first, The Red Team has finally experienced their first win!}

[{Congrats!}]

Every match after this was won by the Red Team. It seemed the Red team was winning because of Takeshi Kuze and his football club members. Even Kaede, who was finally able to show off his skills, was able to win a couple of matches.

Everything wasn't going according to how Kyoya-senpai planned so he was getting irritated. After the White Team suffered major losses, before anyone knew it, the last contest was finally being held.

 _[What a great comeback for the Red Team! We have finally come to the last race! It's the relay! The difference in score between the 2 teams is by only 12 points! The big moment will be the showdown of the captains as anchors, and at the end the winner will receive 30 points!]_

{How exciting this sports festival has been for all of us! The winner of this relay race will rule the field day!}

Over at the Red Team, there was a bit of a problem. Kuze-senpai used a lot of his energy and is now tired, very tired…

Kuze-senpai walked up to Tamaki and put a hand on his shoulder. "I turn over the relay to you." he was trying his best not to pant from exhaustion. "Let me have a look at what you call and open and square game."

Everyone knew this race was going to be a showdown between the Host King and the Shadow King.

* * *

Kyoya was walking towards the track until Kaoru, who was sitting on the bleachers, stopped him. "Kyoya-senpai, why don't you withdraw from the anchor?"

"Huh?" Kyoya-senpai looked up at him a little confused.

Kaoru continued: "Luckily, the executive president is watching the race, so you can take an advantage from this whole thing by pretending that you planned this all along to let Milord win in the end."

"….You think we can use such a trick on that executive president? And this is not about profit. This game is simply about pride….. From the very beginning…!"

Kyoya-senpai walked away angry, but determined.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile as he knew he was right.

"Kao-chan?" Honey-senpai walked up to him.

Gen and Kazuto who seemed to be forgotten, was also standing next to Kaoru. Kazuto was on the cheering squad since physical activity wasn't his thing, and Gen was tired from winning matches in the first half, so he was on break.

"Just as I thought, Milord wants Kyoya-senpai to fight without the calculation of profits and losses." Kaoru gave a slight smile.

* * *

Tamaki ran up to Kyoya-senpai on the track field. "Kyoyaaa! Let us anchors do our best!" he smiled brightly. "It's too bad you can't have the face-off with Kuze-senpai…"

"That's only what you think." Kyoya scuffed at him. "I didn't wish for such a thing to start with. You shouldn't forget there are people suffering from your needless meddling. It might have been ending up all right 'til now, but it doesn't mean you can ignore the fact."

Tamaki was unaffected by Kyoya-senpai's comments. "'People suffering?' You mean the people of White team who got into your atrocious tactics without knowing?" he still kept the smile on his face. "Oh, by the way, if I win, I'll be issued with the 'Annual pass for Kotatsu at Kyoya's'. Don't forget!"

Kyoya-senpai stood next to him, clearly a bit angry. "If I win, you alone wear only a loincloth at the club. But you have to act like a western gentleman nevertheless."

"If I win, I'll sit on the window side on the airplane when we go on the school trip next month!" Tamaki stretched.

Kyoya-senpai commented back, "If I win, you alone will travel in economic class." he also stretched. "Holding your knees the entire time on top of that."

Tamaki didn't say anything for a bit.

"HUH?!" Tamaki was bawling his eyes out as he whined to Kyoya-senpai. "How come my penalties are more severe than yours?! Your penalties make me lonely! You throw in extras, too!"

Kyoya-senpai looked pissed and shouted back, "If you consider the trouble I had been going through because of you, those penalties are nothing! You idiot! Stop crying! It's annoying!"

"What?! I know you enjoy those troubles! Don't put on airs! You twisted buster!"

"Shut up! You don't know how much I'm picking up after your mess! Shame on you!"

While these two idiots were arguing, the rest host club members gathered together. The twins sweatdropped and commented in sync, "Look, they are fighting like kids. That's Kyoya-senpai I'm talking about."

Gen smiled. "Goes to show that this club is full of idiots."

"But they are lovable idiots because Tokiya is in there too." Kazuto chuckled.

Mori-senpai gave a grunt as Honey-senpai agreed with the two.

"I think it's the power of youth that let us all be idiots." Kaede gave a nod. "I think it's nice to see someone so uptight be able to let his expressions loose."

Haruhi looked amazed. "Wow… I didn't know Kyoya-senpai had a face like that…"

Tokiya saw everything from where she was sitting and she couldn't help but smile. She thought it was nice to finally see Kyoya-senpai act his age.

 _[We have finally come to the last race! The first runners have started!]_

{Wow, I am surprised to see the Red Team take the lead! Is there anything the White Team can do to stop the Red Team?!}

At a very critical point in the relay race, the 4th runner messes up and drops the baton.

 _[Opps! Leading Red had a trouble passing the baton to the 4th runner! White is quickly gaining upon red…. And now….. Both anchors received the baton at the same timeeee!]_

Tamaki and Kyoya were running neck to neck. It seemed like there were no differences in the two. The two who seemed to be running side by side had a slight change.

{Kyoya… OTORI is the winner! Holy wow! Congrats Kyoya-senpai!}

 _[Oh my gosh! The White Team wins the Sports Festival!]_

Everyone started to cheer for the end of the Sports Festival and the victory of the White Team. Even though it was a close call, everyone was amazed to see that Kyoya-senpai won in the end.

Tamaki was fake crying. "No! I LOST! I can't believe I lost! But it was really fun!"

Kyoya-senpai put his glasses back on and stared at Tamaki who smiled at him.

"It was fun, wasn't it, Kyoya?! Wasn't it nice to have a profitless 'naïve youth fight' once in awhile?"

Kyoya-senpai looked a bit shocked but then replied, "I knew that already, or how can I hang around with you guys?!"

He watched Tamaki run off to the other host club members.

'I'm the winner…. But why do I feel like I've lost? Is it because the ways we fought were so different…" Kyoya-senpai stood there thinking to himself. 'I was taught the school was a place for simulating your tactics and people existed to be taken advantage of. So if I come across a true friend in this place…. That's enough for me…'

He looked over at Tamaki who was shouting about getting second place as the twins replied with a 'Yeah! That means we came in last place!'.

Tokiya saw the idiots being overly happy so she decided to walk over to them. "Hey, you guys did an amazing job!"

Everyone looked at her as Gen, Kazuto, and Kaede jumped her into a hug shouting things like 'I thought you were in France' or 'why were you announcing when you should've been helping the White Team?'.

Kyoya-senpai glanced over at her. "Care to explain why you aren't in France?"

Tokiya smiled. "Don't I always have to explain something to you guys?" she chuckled. "I finished my work early, but the time I came back, you guys were about to start the Sports Festival so I hijacked the staff and took a microphone."

Kaoru pouted. "You should've said something to us."

"I know right, we were so shocked when we heard your voice." Hikaru gave a pout along with his brother.

Tokiya smiled. "Sorry, sorry, next time I will tell you guys."

In the end, the sports festival ending excitingly and successfully.

Unknown to the Host Club for the time being, it was decided that the 2nd year's school field trip would be in France…


End file.
